


O amor de Atena

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco [5]
Category: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco - Fandom, Saint Seiya, cdz - Fandom
Genre: Ação, F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 43,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após anos das batalhas contra Hades, Artemis e a guerra de três dias no passado e no Next Dimension, Saori e seus cavaleiros levam uma vida normal. Seiya e Saori finalmente vivem juntos como sempre desejaram. O grande poder de Atena já incitou a ira de vários deuses. O que aconteceria para Saori despertar o interesse do deus dos deuses?
Relationships: Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido
Series: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726363





	1. Revivendo o passado

**Author's Note:**

> Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem ao mestre Kurumada.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Podia sentir o que estava prestes a se passar. Shaka havia morrido, não poderiam perde-la também! Estavam arrastando uns aos outros, mas caminhando com todas as suas forças, aquele sonho com ela não aprecia um bom sinal. O cavaleiro de Pegasu sentiu seu coração acelerado quase parar quando aconteceu e seus olhos se inundaram de lágrimas. Era tarde demais!

– NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!!! – Gritou para o nada.

Foi difícil para os outros três manterem Seiya em seu perfeito estado de controle, ele se sentia destruído. Nunca tivera nada em sua vida realmente. As coisas que tinha de mais importantes eram seus amigos, sua irmã, que ainda não encontrara, e a pessoa que mais amava agora estava morta. Os quatro cavaleiros correram tão velozes o quanto podiam até chegarem ao lugar, já abandonado. Encontraram apenas muito sangue no chão e um punhal dourado ensanguentado. Nem o corpo dela estava ali. Seiya se ajoelhou diante do punhal e chorou. Sua mais forte razão para viver parecia ter se dissolvido.

– Pra que estamos aqui? – Ele falava entre soluços – Somos os cavaleiros que protegem a Atena. Eu... Eu não pude... – murmurou de cabeça baixa, apoiando as mãos no chão – Eu não pude fazer nada para proteger a Saori!

Fitava o punhal e o sangue no chão, sua mente tentava enganá-lo. Parecia que a qualquer segundo ela ia aparecer ali dizendo que estava tudo bem, mas não estava. O cavaleiro sentiu dor, as lágrimas vieram em maior quantidade aos seus olhos e pode vê-las pingar no chão. Não queria acreditar que aquele sangue era dela, se perguntava se ela havia sofrido. Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu também estavam mudos pela mesma dor de Seiya e apenas o observavam, embora soubessem que nenhum estava sofrendo mais que ele. Era evidente para qualquer um o quanto Seiya amava Saori desde que quase haviam morrido naquele abismo.

– Nada... – Seiya repetiu com a voz trêmula e segurou o punhal dourado.

– Seiya... – Shun abaixou-se ao lado do amigo quando seu choro se tornou compulsivo, tentando pensar em algo para dizer, mas as palavras não vinham em sua mente.

– Se... Nós... Tivéssemos mais tempo e mais força, talvez nós... – Shiryu tentava raciocinar.

– Já chega – Hyoga o cortou – Falar disso não vai nos ajudar em nada.

– Não pode ser... – Seiya conseguiu falar – Eu não consigo acreditar em como nós somos inúteis! Somos cavaleiros apenas de nome. Este... Este... – tentava falar olhando para o punhal ensanguentado, quase sem conseguir enxerga-lo por causa da água em seus olhos – Este punhal! – Levantou-se – Este punhal!! – Gritou, atirando o objeto longe.

Mas ao invés de desaparecer, o punhal colidiu com algo ou alguém.

– Por que estão chorando? – Disse uma voz sem muita emoção – Atena está morta, mas a verdadeira batalha ainda está para começar.

******

Seiya acordou assustado, erguendo-se de uma só vez. Estava suando, seu coração disparado e percebeu que estava de fato chorando. Tentava respirar entre os soluços e se recuperar. Fora apenas um sonho, mas o pior de toda a sua vida. Com a agitação acabou acordando Saori que dormia ao seu lado. Ela ergueu-se e arregalou os olhos ao ver o estado do marido, mas antes de descobrir o que houve, estendeu a mão para ligar o abajur, levantou-se da cama e se dirigiu ao berço ao lado dela. A menina de dois anos continuava dormindo tranquilamente. Saori olhou em volta, tudo estava em ordem. O relógio indicava que ainda eram três da manhã. Voltou até Seiya e o puxou para um abraço, acariciando seus cabelos.

– Calma... Está tudo bem.

Ele a abraçou de volta. A deusa não tinha ideia do que se passara enquanto dormia, mas lhe parecia que Seiya sonhara algo muito ruim e com ela.

– Aimi...

– Ela está bem, continua dormindo. Seiya, tente se acalmar, o que aconteceu? O que você viu?

– Saori... Eu não preciso viver aquilo de novo até nos meus sonhos... Aquele foi o pior dia da minha vida.

– Está falando “daquele” dia?

Ele assentiu silenciosamente e ela entendeu de imediato. Não era um bom sinal. Desligou o abajur, fez o cavaleiro de Pegasu deitar-se novamente e deitou ao lado dele, enxugando as lágrimas que ainda corriam por seu rosto.

– Eu sabia... Que mesmo depois de lutarmos com Apolo eles não nos deixariam em paz – ele disse, agora mais calmo – Já faz tantos anos... O que podem querer agora?

– Eu não sei ainda, mas tenho certeza que se algo estivesse acontecendo eu já saberia. Seu sonho pode ser um aviso, ou pode ser uma lembrança ruim. Você me diz que vez ou outra sonha com essas coisas passadas.

– Eu sei, mas... Esse sonho foi longe demais. É algo que eu não quero lembrar, muito menos sonhar.

Ela refletiu por um tempo. Não era a primeira vez que estavam naquela situação, pouco depois que Apolo os enviara de volta e os dois decidiram continuar vivendo juntos na casa onde ela cuidara de Seiya por tantos anos, não eram tão raras as vezes em que ela ainda acordava assustada sonhando com o momento em que ele havia se atirado na frente da espada de Hades ou com alguma coisa que acontecera quando estava lutando para salvá-lo em três dias indo ao Next Dimension.

Os anos correram sem nada mais acontecer, os dois casaram-se e tinham agora uma filha que completara dois anos poucos dias atrás. Ela era linda! Tinha a pele clara e os olhos azuis de Saori, mas seu cabelo era castanho como o de Seiya. Aimi era uma criança gentil e amorosa como a mãe, mas também teimosa e impulsiva como o pai de vez em quando. Era o maior tesouro dos dois, e se houvesse uma nova ameaça tudo agora seria muito mais difícil.

– Seiya, tenha certeza de que se houvessem inimigos por perto nós já estaríamos lutando. Estamos perto do Santuário, e eu saberia sem ver nada lá fora se houvesse algo errado. Por hora está tudo bem. Você precisa descansar, aqueles sonhos não virão de novo.

Ele a abraçou forte, tentando encontrar segurança também para si mesmo, e fechou os olhos, mesmo sabendo que não dormiria tão facilmente de novo. Saori tinha as mãos pousadas em seu peito e as movia suavemente, tentando confortá-lo. Sentiu o calor do cosmo dela envolvê-lo, ela sempre conseguia tranquiliza-lo daquele jeito. Seiya acabou adormecendo cansado. Saori o velou por um tempo enquanto fazia suas orações, e logo adormeceu também, rezando para que aquilo não passasse de uma lembrança.

******

– Mamãe...

A vozinha distante chegou aos ouvidos de Saori. Ela abriu os olhos e se deparou com o rosto adormecido de Seiya. Lhe deu um selinho e deslizou a mão por seu cabelo.

– Bom dia, Seiya – disse, ouvindo murmúrios da voz infantil insistente – Mamãe já vai...

Ela libertou-se com cuidado do abraço do marido para não acordá-lo e arrumou os lençóis sobre ele, levantando-se e indo na direção do berço de Aimi. Ela estava em pé apoiada nas grades do berço. Mesmo sendo ainda tão pequena já podia andar, ainda que um pouco atrapalhada.

– Bom dia, meu amor – falou sorrindo para a filha, que riu para ela.

Tirou a garota do berço e sentou-se com ela na cama, olhando para o relógio no criado-mudo, eram 7:30 da manhã de sábado.

– Ainda bem que ele não tem que trabalhar hoje. Ficaria péssimo depois de ontem – disse para si mesma.

Seiya não precisava trabalhar realmente. Saori continuava trabalhando na fundação Kido e poderia muito bem manter a família sozinha, mas Seiya preferia trabalhar no que fosse. Queria se sentir útil e sempre fora muito honesto, pouco se importava com a condição financeira de Saori, e assim como ela, não fazia questão alguma de levar uma vida luxuosa. A casa em que moravam podia ser grande, mas era simples e aconchegante, suficiente para os três. Seiya amava Saori e Aimi, simplesmente.

Com os anos que correram após todas aquelas terríveis batalhas, a deusa e os cavaleiros conseguiram colocar seus estudos em dia e começar uma vida. Shiryu e Shunrey também haviam se casado e criavam dois filhos. Shoryu fora adotado pouco antes de irem ao Next Dimension, Shunrey o encontrara abandonado perto dos Cinco Picos Antigos. Ryuho era o filho legítimo e mais novo do casal, mas ambos eram criados como irmãos verdadeiros e com o mesmo amor. Eram dois meninos adoráveis e se divertiam horrores brincando com Aimi quando a família os visitava. A menina também gostava bastante deles.

– Saori... – Seiya murmurou baixinho, começando a acordar.

– Estamos aqui.

Ele abriu os olhos e ficou um tempo em silêncio enquanto voltava à realidade. Sentou-se, deslizando a mão pelos cabelos e olhando na direção da esposa, que estava amamentando Aimi. Era algo que vinha acontecendo menos. Quando Aimi crescesse um pouco mais se alimentaria apenas como qualquer outra pessoa.

– Você está bem, Seiya?

– Estou sim. Bom dia – disse a beijando rapidamente e afagando o rostinho de Aimi, que direcionou o olhar para o pai – Bom dia, princesa. Saori, que horas são?

– Sete e trinta e cinco. Tem algo pra fazer?

– Não. Só queria saber se... Realmente está tudo bem. Vou tentar falar com os outros.

– Não aconteceu nada até agora. Você teve sonhos de novo?

– Não. Só... Temo por vocês duas.

O olhar dele foi para a porta do grande armário embutido na parede. As armaduras de Pegasu e Atena estavam ali. Nem de longe parecia um lugar seguro, mas Saori cuidara disso e qualquer um que não fossem eles ou os cavaleiros leais a Atena abriria o armário e não veria nada além de um espaço vazio. Após o sonho da noite passada Seiya agradecia mentalmente a si mesmo por não ter parado de treinar nos últimos anos. Não podia arriscar ficar enferrujado diante de uma ameaça.

– Seiya... Confio em você – ela respondeu com o mesmo sorriso que o fez se apaixonar por ela naquele abismo – Mesmo que acontecesse algo agora, sei que você nos protegeria e seria capaz de derrotar qualquer inimigo que fosse. Não deixe um sonho abalar você. Você é o cavaleiro de Pegasu, meu mais forte, leal e determinado cavaleiro, que superou os cavaleiros de ouro e até mesmo os deuses. Eu não tenho dúvida alguma de que você poderia repetir isso quantas vezes fossem necessárias – ela estendeu a mão livre e afagou seu rosto, vendo Seiya fechar os olhos e segurar a mão dela.

– Tem razão – disse a olhando novamente com um sorriso.

Aimi terminou de mamar e agitou-se no colo de Saori. Ela ajeitou a roupa e ajudou a filha a ficar de pé. Seus pezinhos ainda não tinham firmeza para a manter no colchão fofo. A garotinha se apoiou com uma mão no ombro da mãe e estendeu a outra na direção de Seiya.

– Papai!

– Olá, querida - ele falou rindo e pegou a garota no colo – Eu sou tão feliz com vocês duas! Minha deusa e minha princesa.

Aimi colocou os braços em volta de seu pescoço e Seiya a abraçou de volta, levantando-se com ela e a balançando, fazendo a garota dar altas gargalhadas, o que fez Saori rir também.

– Meu cavaleiro... – ela completou.

O telefone tocou e Saori o atendeu. Ficou em silêncio ouvindo enquanto Seiya brincava com Aimi e quando o desligou o cavaleiro deitou-se na cama erguendo Aimi acima de sua cabeça. Seiya a abaixou e a deitou em seu peito, afagando os cabelos lisos da menina, que não parava de gargalhar.

– Quem era?

– Shiryu. Ele vem nos visitar.

– Sozinho? Ele sempre trás Shunrey e os garotos junto...

– É isso que me preocupa. Quando perguntei porque viria sozinho ele disse que há algo o preocupando e que quer falar com a gente a respeito.

Seiya a encarou preocupado. Shiryu também teria recebido algum sinal? Algum sonho preocupante?

– Eles estão todos bem?

– Sim. Ele deve chegar em dois dias.

Aimi ergueu-se e engatinhou até o colo de Saori, deixando um Seiya preocupado fitando o teto do quarto.


	2. A nova ameaça

– Shiryu! Quanto tempo! Me dá um abração de urso!

Shiryu abraçou o velho amigo quando entrou na casa e o olhou de forma engraçada.

– Seiya, faz pouquíssimos dias que nos vimos no aniversário de Aimi – ele riu – Bom dia, Saori – disse ao vê-la aparecer na sala.

– Bom dia, Shiryu. Espero que tenha ido bem de viagem.

– Sim, até que não foi tão cansativo – ele respondeu quanto tirou a caixa da armadura de dragão das costas e a deixou em um canto da sala - Olá! – Disse a Aimi que apareceu correndo na sala de entrada e agarrou-se na calça do cavaleiro de dragão para não cair.

– Shiryu.

O cavaleiro riu e pegou a garota no colo, recebendo um abraço caloroso dela, que envolveu os bracinhos em seu pescoço.

– Boa menina... É tão carinhosa quanto a mãe.

Saori soltou um risinho com o elogio e o convidou para se sentarem no sofá. Ele sentou-se de frente para o casal, ainda com Aimi no colo. Agora a menina brincava com seu longo cabelo. Ela gostava de fazer aquilo e o cavaleiro sempre se considerava sortudo por Aimi não ter o dom de emaranhar os fios.

– Aconteceu algo estranho por aqui?

– Seiya teve sonhos ruins. Ele sonhou com aquela noite...

– Ah... Entendo...

Um silêncio triste se abateu sobre o lugar por alguns segundos. Shiryu sabia o que ela queria dizer, e tanto para ele quanto para qualquer outro cavaleiro, e principalmente Seiya, apesar de a verem ali viva bem diante deles, lembrar daquela noite era como lhes cortar o coração. Percebendo o que se passava na cabeça dos dois, Saori interviu.

– Esqueçam isso. Afinal, pode ter sido apenas um pesadelo, não é incomum acontecer.

– Mas dessa vez foi muito pesado, Saori. Se eu sonhei isso e Shiryu está aqui, então deve ter algum significado. Se há uma nova ameaça precisamos saber logo.

– Seiya tem razão, por isso eu vim. Também tive sonhos estranhos... Em meus sonhos o santuário está coberto de escuridão, a Terra está um caos.

– E agora sem os cavaleiros de ouro o santuário estará muito mais desprotegido! – Seiya preocupou-se.

– Sim, eu me pergunto o que isso significa. Alertei Shunrey e os garotos a terem muito cuidado e não se afastarem demais nem chamarem atenção enquanto eu estou fora, mas se esses sonhos forem o futuro, se forem obra dos deuses...

– Mas nós já enfrentamos até Apolo – Seiya lembrou – Não lembramos do que aconteceu depois, mas enfrentamos. Já enfrentamos Ares, Poseidon, Hades, Artemis, Apolo... Quem mais iria querer nos ameaçar? Quem ainda ia querer tentar matar Saori depois de tudo que fizemos, depois de tantos anos?

– Os deuses não conhecem limites quando querem subjugar os outros, Seiya – ela lhe disse – O grande poder dos deuses deveria ser para a humanidade, para protegê-la e amá-la para sempre, apesar de seus muitos erros, mas todos nós sabemos que não é assim. Se vier outra ameaça, nós a enfrentaremos prontamente e protegeremos a Terra de novo. Minha única preocupação é que descubram sobre Aimi, porque certamente tentarão usar isso contra nós.

– Se uma ameaça se provar real eu acho conveniente nós deixarmos Aimi sobre os cuidados de Tatsumi bem longe daqui, na sua antiga casa, e partirmos ao santuário – Seiya falou, pensativo.

Batidas na porta interromperam a conversa.

– Deve ser um dos outros dois.

– Dois? – Shiryu perguntou – Faz um tempo que não falo com o Shun. Ikki sumiu de novo?

– Sim, está por aí – Saori lhe respondeu quando levantou-se para atender a porta.

Seiya fez menção de realizar a tarefa por ela, mas correu para segurar a mão de Aimi que pulou do colo de Shiryu e correu desenfreadamente atrás da mãe, curiosa com a movimentação. Shun e Hyoga entraram na casa, dando suas saudações e deixando suas armaduras junto da de dragão. Hyoga brincou um tempo com Aimi e em seguida ela correu para os braços de Shun. A ternura do cavaleiro lhe dava um grande jeito para encantar as crianças, e com Aimi não era diferente, ela se dava muito bem com todos os cavaleiros, conseguia divertir até mesmo Ikki, mas amava brincar com Shun.

– Onde foi Ikki?

– O Ikki está viajando. Logo ele virá visitar você – Shun disse à garota, sentando-se no sofá com ela no colo.

– Como estão as coisas por aqui? – Hyoga perguntou ao casal.

– Estão bem, Hyoga – Saori lhe disse, mas logo voltou ao foco – Você e Shun também sonharam coisas estranhas?

– Sim – os dois responderam juntos.

– O santuário estava coberto por escuridão e eu vi toda a Terra desaparecer debaixo da neve – Hyoga contou.

– Você também? Eu vi a água inundar todo o planeta e causar todo tipo de caos – Shun falou.

– Eu também vi o santuário neste estado e a Terra também estava sob ameaça – Shiryu lhes disse – Só o Seiya sonhou algo diferente.

– E o que foi, Seiya? – Hyoga lhes questionou.

– Aquela noite.

Os dois recém-chegados arregalaram os olhos, com certeza aquilo era um péssimo sinal.

– Shun, tem certeza que não sabe onde está o Ikki? – Seiya lhe perguntou – Ele tendo sonhado algo ou não, ele sempre está um passo a nossa frente, ele pode saber alguma coisa.

– Eu não sei, Seiya. Mas eu tenho certeza que Ikki vai chegar em algum momento, ele não nos deixaria numa situação dessas.

– Discutirmos isso agora não vai adiantar muita coisa. Ainda nem sabemos contra o que estamos lutando – Saori interviu – Vocês devem estar cansados da viagem e ainda é muito cedo. Não são nem sete e meia da manhã.

– É verdade – Seiya olhou o relógio – Vamos comer algo, o café já está esperando por nós há tempos.

– Tem certeza de que não foi um incômodo aparecermos tão cedo? – Hyoga perguntou.

– Não se preocupem com isso. Precisávamos nos encontrar o quanto antes, e estávamos todos com saudades um dos outros, mesmo que tenhamos nos visto há poucos dias no aniversário de Aimi – Saori falou – E se um dia vocês dois também forem pais verão que nos primeiros anos de vida de seus filhos dormir será um bônus – ela riu junto com Seiya e Shiryu.

– Ela tem razão – Shiryu confirmou.

– Mas nada vale mais a pena na vida, eu garanto – Seiya falou aproximando-se de Shun e afagando os cabelos curtos de Aimi.

Horas mais tarde Saori estava alimentando Aimi em seu quarto, enquanto os três visitantes conversavam na varanda.

– Então Tatsumi vai vir... Faz tanto tempo que não o vemos – Shun comentou.

– Sim, precisamos visitar o santuário e tentar prever alguma coisa. Saori disse que ele levará Aimi em segurança e cuidará dela até voltarmos.

– Tatsumi cuidando de um bebê – Shiryu emitiu uma risada – Ele deve ter ajudado o velho Mitsumasa a cuidar de Saori, deve saber o que fazer, mas seria engraçado vê-lo correndo atrás de Aimi.

– Sim – Shun também riu – Aimi é muito travessa quando quer.

– Igualzinha ao Seiya – o cavaleiro de cisne concluiu – Por falar nele... Aonde ele foi mesmo?

– Ele foi ao trabalho – Shun lhe disse – Disse que tentaria conseguir uma licença.

– Seiya sempre consegue o quer, logo ele volta com aquela cara de convencido dizendo que conseguiu – Shiryu falava quando silenciou de repente – Vocês ouviram isso?

– Isso o que? – Shun lhe perguntou.

– Alguma coisa... Lá de cima – ele olhou na direção do céu, que parecia tranquilo e completamente normal.

– Agora que você falou...

– De repente estou me sentindo observado – Hyoga disse.

Os três se viraram em direções diferentes, tentando captar algo, mas não viam nada. A certa distância puderam sentir o cosmo de Saori se elevar. Ela percebera alguma coisa? Dois raios dourados vieram dos céus e colidiram com o solo em algum lugar por perto.

– Droga! Eles já estão aqui! – Hyoga exclamou, atraindo a armadura de cisne, que rapidamente se prendeu a ele.

Os outros dois fizeram o mesmo e correram para dentro da casa na direção do quarto de Saori e Seiya. Ouviram um barulho, parecia algo ou alguém caindo. Não precisaram bater ou invadir o lugar, a porta se abriu violentamente e Saori passou correndo por ela, segurando firmemente Aimi em seus braços. A menina chorava assustada. Os três cavaleiros tomaram à sua frente e o que puderam ver de imediato foi a janela do quarto destruída e duas figuras de armaduras douradas os encarando. Era um casal, e pareciam gêmeos. Ambos tinham pele clara, chamativos olhos azuis e longos cabelo dourado. Suas armaduras reluziam como as dos cavaleiros de ouro, mas os desenhos e formatos eram bem diferentes, pareciam vir do céu.

– Como não os vimos chegar?! – Shiryu reclamou para si mesmo.

– Entreguem a deusa e a menina de bom grado e ninguém se machuca – a mulher falou.

– Quem são vocês?! – Hyoga questionou.

– É verdade, que falta de educação a nossa! – O homem falou – Eu sou Astrapih, o filho mais velho dos raios de Zeus.

– Eu sou Ignis, a filha mais nova dos raios de Zeus. Nós vamos levar a menina e a deusa e não só vocês como também a Terra serão poupados em nome do deus dos deuses.

– Está dizendo que o próprio Zeus tem interesse em Aimi?! – Shun ficou estarrecido.

– Eu me entregarei pela Terra de bom grado, mas não a minha filha! – Saori gritou de trás dos cavaleiros.

– Esta menina tem um poder grande demais para ficar solta por aí. Não finja que não percebeu, Atena! – Ignis lhe disse.

– O senhor Zeus a deseja sob sua vigilância, ele já foi muito benevolente esperando dois anos. E você também, virá conosco se quiser a Terra a salvo. Já irritou demais nosso pai desafiando e afrontando aos deuses com esses seus cavaleiros!

Por instinto Saori correu para a direção oposta, sumindo do campo de visão.

– Droga! Não deixa ela escapar com a criança! – Astrapih gritou.

Os cavaleiros a seguiram bem a tempo de evitar que ela fosse alcançada pelos invasores, mas foram golpeados e atirados longe. Saori olhava nervosa deles para a filha, que ela tentava acalmar. Agora estavam do lado de fora da casa.

– Não vamos deixar vocês levarem as duas! – Shiryu levantou-se.

– Somos cavaleiros de Atena – Hyoga falou ao se erguer.

– E vamos protegê-la!

– Nada, garoto! Nada, nos impedirá de levar essas duas hoje!

– Você fala demais!

Todos olharam para cima, vendo uma silhueta no topo das árvores.

– AVE FÊNIX!!

O fogo cortou o ar, atingindo em cheio os dois irmãos, que foram jogados no chão, e o cavaleiro de Fênix pisou em terra firme, encarando Shun.

– Ikki! Eu sabia que você ia chegar!

– Eu não deixaria de vir. O que realmente está acontecendo? O que são aqueles sonhos estranhos? Quem são vocês e quem é seu mestre?

– O deus dos deuses – Ignis falou com confiança.

– O que?! O próprio Zeus?! O que ele deseja de Atena?

Astrapih riu com desdém e levantou-se, encarando o cavaleiro de fênix.

– Vocês afrontaram muitos deuses e causaram muitas baixas do nosso lado, isso deixou o senhor Zeus muito irritado e ele acha que finalmente chegou a hora de pôr um freio em sua filha e evitar que esse bebê venha a cometer os mesmos erros no futuro distante.

– Os únicos que sairão daqui hoje são vocês.

– Não tenha tanta certeza – ele riu e desapareceu por um milésimo de segundo.

Ouviram um grito de Saori e Astrapih reapareceu segurando-a firme junto com Aimi.

– Faça essa criança parar de chorar, está ficando irritante! – Ignis reclamou.

– É tudo culpa sua! Ela está chorando com medo das caras feias de vocês! – A deusa respondeu.

– Quanto atrevimento! – Ele disse atirando as duas para o lado.

– SAORI!! – Shun disparou e conseguiu segurar as duas a tempo.

– Aproveite seus últimos momentos com ela enquanto acabamos com seus amigos, então chegará a sua vez, Andrômeda... Mas que barulho é esse?!

– METEORO DE PÉGASU!!!

O deus dourado bloqueou imediatamente o ataque e olhou a sua frente para conhecer seu agressor.

– Você é...!

– Seiya, o cavaleiro de pegasu – completou Ignis – O pai da criança. Se atrasou para a festinha, Pegasu. Achamos que nunca fosse chegar a tempo de ver sua mulher e sua filha pela última vez.

– Nem acreditamos que fosse mesmo verdade até chegarmos aqui e vermos com nossos próprios olhos... - Astrapih falou – Atena, a deusa que deveria ser eternamente virgem e pura, casada. E com um de seus cavaleiros, um mortal. E com uma filha! O senhor Zeus destruiria a Terra por isso, mas está disposto a perdoá-la, Atena, se você deixar a Terra e voltar para o lado dos deuses, onde esta menina será educada como um de nós para que não cometa os mesmos erros que você.

– Você fala demais... – Seiya disse sentindo seu sangue ferver de raiva – Você não vai tocar nenhum de seus dedos nelas!

Um combate pesado se iniciou, mas mesmo todo o poder dos cinco cavaleiros não parecia ser suficiente contra os deuses gêmeos.

– Você pode aproveitar sua família por dois bons anos, Pegasu – dizia baixinho o louro que media forças com ele – Você afrontou e derrotou os deuses, você se atreveu a superar os deuses! Zeus certamente perdoará seus pecados se tiver Atena de volta, e esse bebê.

Seiya viu um clarão e no segundo seguinte foi atirado para longe, batendo forte a cabeça, e vendo todos os seus amigos, até mesmo Ikki no chão. Sentiu algo frio por entre seus fios de cabelo e sabia que era sangue.

– Não! – Repetia para si mesmo – Saori... Aimi...

– CHEGA!!! PAREM COM ISSO!!! – Saori atravessou-se entre os gêmeos e seus cavaleiros.

– Ignis! Ele as quer vivas!

Diante do alerta do irmão, a deusa abaixou a mão com a qual ameaçava atacar.

– Se querem a mim não há porque causar tudo isso!! Eu irei! Eu irei com vocês, mas parem de atormentá-los!!

– Não... – Seiya estendeu a mão na direção da esposa – Saori...

– Muito bem. Um comportamento digno – Astrapih falou.

– Não! Não! – Seiya sussurrava par si mesmo, tentando se mexer sem sucesso.

– Mas não Aimi... – Saori falou, sem ter uma única resposta.

Seiya olhou em volta e viu os demais tentarem fazer o mesmo, mas pareciam presos ao chão. Saori virou-se para seus cavaleiros e colocou Aimi no chão. A menina continuava chorando e estendeu os braços para a mãe, aquilo cortou o coração de Saori em mil pedaços, mas lutou com todas as suas forças para não pegar a filha no colo de novo e abaixou-se a frente dela.

– Escute, querida – disse baixinho – Mamãe tem que fazer algo muito importante. Você ficará bem com o papai. Seja forte e nunca esqueça o quanto eu amo vocês dois.

Tomou o rostinho dela entre suas mãos e beijou sua testa, sentindo a garotinha agarrar sua cabeça. Aquilo fez Saori desabar e seus olhos se inundaram de lágrimas. Provavelmente não voltaria a ver Aimi. Se bem conhecia os deuses não veria mais ninguém, em pouco tempo perderia sua vida. Com relutância, fez a filha lhe soltar e levantou-se, ouvindo-a chorar mais alto. Suas próprias lágrimas correram por seu rosto e foram encontrar o chão quando ela virou-se na direção dos deuses gêmeos.

– Vamos agora, Atena, para nosso pai, Zeus – Astrapih disse ao aproximar-se de Saori.

Seiya viu uma luz dourada tomar conta do ambiente e Saori desapareceu junto com Astrapih depois de olhar para Aimi uma última vez.

Não chore, querida... – Seiya dizia em seus pensamentos – Eu vou trazê-la de volta, eu vou proteger vocês duas... EI!! PARE!!! – Gritava mentalmente ao ver Ignis, que ficara para trás, ajoelhar-se em frente a Aimi – DEIXE-A!!! – O cavaleiro tentava desesperadamente reagir, mas não conseguia mover um músculo.

– Como Atena tornou-se ingênua... E fraca. Ela sacrificou sua virgindade e teve um bebê, amou um mortal... Ela chora... Ela sofre... Me pergunto se ainda pode ser chamada de deusa. À vezes não entendo nosso pai. Foi muita tolice dela pensar que íamos deixar você para trás. São ordens diretas do Olimpo e vou levar você também – disse olhando para a criança e permanecendo um tempo em silêncio – Você é tão parecida com seu pai mortal, mas esses olhos... Iguaizinhos aos nossos... Até que você é bonitinha. Vamos logo, não temos mais tempo a perder – ela pegou a menina no colo e se levantou, olhando para cada um dos cavaleiros e parando em Seiya – Nunca mais verá sua família, Pegasu! Espero que tenha aproveitado esses dois anos. É uma pena que você esteja morrendo e nem possa mais ver sua filha pela última vez.

Seiya notou a luz dourada novamente e o choro de Aimi tornou-se cada vez mais distante, quando Ignis a levou embora. A visão do cavaleiro escureceu, até mergulhar na escuridão e silêncio totais.


	3. Sentença

Seiya ainda sentia o choque de tudo aquilo. Estava se sentindo incompetente e inútil. Acordara deitado em seu quarto com a cabeça enfaixada e doendo bastante quando tocava o local da colisão. Lágrimas silenciosas fluíam por seu rosto. De novo os deuses haviam levado Saori dele e agora tinham levado também sua filha. Sentou-se devagar e olhou para o berço vazio de Aimi e para o travesseiro de Saori, sua mão acariciou um brinquedinho de Aimi que estava ali. Era um pequeno pônei branco de pelúcia que Aimi chamava de Pegasu. Ela dormia com ele toda noite.

– Eu não pude fazer nada pra proteger Saori e Aimi... – sussurrou para si mesmo.

Sentiu a dor rasgar seu coração e olhou para a janela, lembrando-se de que ela estava destruída antes. Parecia recém consertada, uma parte reconstruída da parede estava sem pintura e uma nova janela, quase idêntica estava no lugar. Era um sinal de que Tatsumi estava ali. Era certo que ele havia providenciado o conserto. Através do vidro viu um céu cheio de estrelas e a luz da lua cheia invadindo o quarto escuro. Uma visão lindíssima, mas no presente estado de espírito de Seiya aquilo não tinha encanto algum. Ouviu a maçaneta da porta girar e olhou naquela direção. Uma fresta da luz do corredor entrou no quarto e ele viu alguém ali.

– Seiya...? – Uma doce e gentil voz feminina chamou, e Seiya a reconheceu imediatamente.

– Marin... – respondeu sem muita empolgação.

– Você está acordado... Você parece destruído – falou ao entrar e acender a luz, sendo seguida por duas outras visitantes.

– Que cara é essa Seiya?! Onde está o cavaleiro teimoso que sempre afronta os deuses pra proteger Atena?

– Shaina...

– Se você está bem, nós viemos aqui dispostas a te ajudar.

– Seiya! – A terceira mulher se adiantou para abraça-lo.

– Seika... – ele retribuiu o abraço da irmã, escondendo o rosto em seu ombro, sentindo-se um pouco aliviado – Eu não fiz nada pra protege-las. Eu fui um inútil.

– Não foi. Não foi culpa sua. Nunca foi. Saori só está viva hoje por causa de toda a coragem que vocês sempre tiveram, especialmente você, Seiya. Quando Saori me disse que precisavam esconder Aimi... Não achei que as coisas estivessem tão sérias.

– Nem eu.

– Seiya – ela afastou-se e o fez encará-la – Não viemos aqui só te dar força, viemos te ajudar a trazê-las de volta.

– Seiya... – Shaina começou – Os outros já estão acordados e bem e nos contaram sobre seus sonhos, inclusive os seus. O santuário está realmente um caos. Apareceram várias criaturas desconhecidas que dizem ser ninfas enviadas por Zeus.

– Elas dizem que vieram para tomar o santuário que agora pertence ao deus dos deuses e que ele puniria sua filha por todos os seus desacatos – Marin lhe disse – Elas são muito mais fortes do que parecem e atacaram todos que se atreveram a aparecer lá, inclusive nós.

– A aparência do santuário está alterada. Toda aquela simplicidade está se transformando em pedras douradas e uma névoa densa está por muitos lugares, até parece que se está no céu. Todos desconfiam que Atena e Aimi estão pressas em algum lugar lá dentro, mas até agora ninguém achou uma pista sequer.

– Saori nem sabe que Aimi está lá também.

– Como assim não sabe? – Seika lhe perguntou.

– Eu vi antes de desmaiar. Ela foi com eles por vontade própria, mas pediu que não levassem Aimi. Ela devia saber que não o fariam, mas ela tentou. Ela deixou Aimi com a gente. Mas depois que Astrapih a levou, Ignis ficou pra trás e levou Aimi com ela.

– Os outros não nos contaram isso... Parece que você resistiu por mais tempo, Seiya – Marin falou.

– Continua sendo o mais teimoso, até pra morrer. É por isso que você vai agora mesmo se levantar dessa cama, se livrar dessa cara patética de morto-vivo e vai com os outros até o santuário. Já não temos mais os cavaleiros de ouro, e mesmo que tivéssemos... Nós precisamos de bons reforços. E todo mundo sabe que não há ninguém mais experiente que você em encontrar a localização de Atena.

– Shaina tem razão, Seiya. E agora que ela representa algo ainda maior pra você tenho certeza que irá encontra-la – Marin lhe disse – Volte ao santuário. Eu sei que você iria mesmo que nós não viéssemos aqui. O grande cavaleiro de Pegasu não fugiria assim de uma luta.

– Elas tem razão – sua irmã enfatizou – Sempre me orgulhei de você Seiya e sei que sempre será assim. Saori e Aimi estão te esperando em algum lugar. Reacenda a chama de coragem que nós sempre vimos no seu cosmo – ele beijou a testa do irmão e levantou-se – Eu ajudarei Tatsumi a cuidar da casa na ausência de vocês – ela afagou os cabelos de Seiya e saiu, tentando dar um sorriso confiante ao irmão, mesmo que sem muito sucesso, também estava arrasada com tudo que acontecera.

– Levante-se logo daí ou eu mesma vou tirá-lo dessa cama a pontapés – Shaina falou, e também deixou o quarto, sabia que as chances de Marin animá-lo sozinha eram muito maiores.

Apesar das palavras parecerem grosseiras para quem não conhecia a guerreira, Seiya sentiu todo o carinho e preocupação da amiga nelas e quase conseguiu sorrir. Empurrou os lençóis para o lado e tocou os pés no chão, ainda cabisbaixo.

– Seiya... – Marin se aproximou e pousou as mãos em seus ombros – Eu sei que está doendo muito, mas você pode superar essa dor, como você já fez tantas vezes. E você ainda pode fazer algo a respeito. Não fique assim, está bem?

Uma pontada incômoda atingiu o coração do cavaleiro, ele sabia que Marin estava falando de Thoma. Sua morte não fora culpa de ninguém e sim uma escolha dele mesmo, para salvar Saori. A deusa era muito grata e sempre rezava por Thoma. Mas Marin nunca mais em vida poderia ver seu irmão que havia perdido momentos após reencontrar. Ela tinha razão. Havia uma chance.

– Sua esposa e filha estão te esperando. E há uma boa chance, se você não desistir.

– Tem razão... – disse, ainda de cabeça baixa – Estou sendo um covarde. Você me ensinou a nunca virar as costas pro inimigo e correr. E eu não vou desperdiçar isso!

Quando ele ergueu a cabeça pra olhá-la, ela viu aqueles olhos que sempre pareciam arder em chamas acesos de novo e suspirou de alívio e orgulhoso.

– Eu não esperaria menos do meu discípulo.

Seiya levantou-se e olhou para a caixa de sua armadura num canto do quarto.

– As armaduras sofreram algum dano?

– Apesar de vocês terem se ferido, os danos nas armaduras foram quase imperceptíveis. Ainda pode considerá-las em bom estado.

O cavaleiro abriu a caixa e a armadura brilhou, sendo atraída para seu corpo e se prendendo a ele. Tinha alguns arranhões, mas ainda em ótimo estado.

– Eu acho... Que há algo de que nós vamos precisar - ele se dirigiu ao armário onde estava a armadura de Saori.

– Espere!

– Mas... Marin, não há porque esconder isso de você.

– Eu me sinto lisonjeada pela confiança Seiya, e imagino o que há aí dentro, mas sinto o poderoso cosmo de Atena protegendo esse lugar. Quanto menos pessoas virem, melhor, sejam aliados ou inimigos. Eu estarei lá embaixo com os outros – ela se retirou do quarto, fechando a porta.

Seiya caminhou até a porta e a abriu. O cosmo dourado e quente de Saori pode ser visto e sentido ali. Seiya fechou os olhos por um momento. Aquele cosmo era tão amoroso e gentil que quase sentiu como se ela o abraçasse naquele momento. Forçou-se a sair de seu devaneio e estendeu a mão para agarrar a minúscula armadura de Atena, fechando o armário em seguida. Observou a pequena estátua, havia uma mancha de sangue ali, deixada em algum momento na última batalha que Saori enfrentara. Seiya saiu do quarto e encontrou os demais na sala de entrada da casa, todos em pé, já com suas armaduras e bandagens envolvendo alguns machucados.

– Vocês podem ficar tranquilos, eu cuidarei de tudo junto com a senhorita Seika – ouviu Tatsumi dizer.

Seiya podia ver o rosto dele, estava evidente que havia chorado. Tatsumi parecia ser durão, mas era extremamente apegado a Saori e adorava Aimi. O grupo o olhou.

– Olha só quem está vivo – Ikki brincou.

– Seiya! – Shun sentiu-se aliviado ao vê-lo, tivera medo do amigo ficar no mesmo estado de quando acharam terem sido abandonados por Saori na luta contra Abel.

– Estávamos esperando por você – Hyoga disse.

– Nós todos vamos trazer Saori e Aimi de volta, mas é por você que elas estão esperando. Então levante essa cabeça e vamos em frente – Shiryu falou.

– Sim... Nós somos cavaleiros de Atena! Vamos encontra-las e vamos protegê-las!

Seiya estendeu a armadura de Atena e no momento em que os outros quatro cavaleiros a tocaram, algo mágico aconteceu. A pequena armadura emitiu uma forte luz dourada, que parecia se estender e se derramar sobre eles. Seiya sentiu novamente o calor reconfortante daquela luz e a dor em sua cabeça desapareceu por completo. Os arranhões das armaduras sumiram e o brilho delas se intensificou, pareciam ter acabado de receber o sangue dos cavaleiros de ouro. Toda a fraqueza e tristeza que sentiam naquele momento pareceu se dissipar.

– Esse calor... – Hyoga deduziu.

– É como o sangue de Atena – Shun disse.

– Seiya, como isso é possível? – Shiryu lhe questionou.

– Não achei que a armadura de Atena tivesse essa propriedade – Ikki falou.

– Em algum momento quando estava lutando... Saori se feriu e deixou seu sangue na armadura. Olhem melhor.

Os demais seguiram o conselho e mesmo com toda aquela luz puderam ver uma mancha escura na lateral da armadura. A luz começou a reduzir e junto com ela o sangue de Saori desapareceu aos poucos.

– Saori... Essa mancha podia ter sido removida, mas ela nunca quis fazer isso. Me pergunto se ela sentiu tudo isso... E deixou seu sangue na armadura como uma esperança pra nós – Seiya dizia para si mesmo, fitando o objeto.

– O sangue de Atena nos curou... – Ikki começou – Devemos seguir em frente.

– Tem razão.

– Por Atena! – Todos disseram erguendo seus punhos.

******

Astrapih conduziu Saori pelo santuário, levando-a pelo mesmo corredor inundado por onde ela passara para chegar à sala de Artemis anos atrás, mas ao invés de encontrar o local inteiramente branco, chegaram a uma grande porta dupla dourada, cheia de ornamentos desenhados.

– Não me lembro de existir algo assim no santuário.

– Agora este é o santuário do senhor Zeus, é claro que algumas coisas mudaram.

– Por que sua irmã ficou pra trás?

– Eu não tenho que lhe dar essa resposta. E nós voltaremos a vê-la em breve.

Antes de entrarem o cavaleiro parou à frente dela e a analisou.

– Ainda consigo ver marcas de lágrimas em seu rosto. Apesar de nosso pai já saber o quão humana você se tornou ver provas disso o deixará ainda mais irritado. É melhor enxugar isso antes de entrarmos.

Ele virou-se para a porta, se preparando para entrar. Saori não se importava nem um pouco em irritar ou não um pai que tentara mata-la antes mesmo de seu nascimento. Como diziam as histórias da mitologia, Atena não nascera de mortais, fora enviada à Terra. E mesmo falhando em mata-la, Zeus conseguira matar sua mãe. Em sua reencarnação Atena renascera como Saori, mas tamanha fora sua bondade que nunca havia interferido em seu lado humano. Saori queria evitar conflitos e lutas desnecessários tanto quanto pudesse e fez o que pode para secar seu rosto.

Astrapih empurrou as grandes portas douradas para os lados e adentrou um enorme salão inteiramente dourado e iluminado, como se houvessem mil janelas ali, apesar de não haver nenhuma. Uma densa névoa branca, a mesma que invadia o santuário, tomava o lugar do teto e de lá vinha a iluminação do local. Um grande trono dourado estava visível no centro do salão, ao fundo. Um homem forte de pele morena, barba, longos cabelos brancos e impactantes olhos azuis, vestindo típicas roupas gregas brancas e douradas, estava sentado ali. À sua esquerda, encostado na lateral do trono, podia-se ver um grande escudo redondo de ouro branco, também cheio de ornamentos. Astrapih se aproximou com Saori e ficou de joelhos e uma referência.

– Meu pai, como me ordenou, eu lhe trouxe Atena.

– Muito bem – a voz imponente respondeu.

Astrapih levantou-se e se pôs atrás de Saori. Ela encarou Zeus e sentiu-se olhando para seus próprios olhos, mas nem de longe os olhos do deus dos deuses carregavam o mesmo amor e ternura que podiam ser encontrados nos olhos de Atena.

– Atena, minha filha. Você tem me decepcionado. Você afrontou muitos de nós, muitos de seus irmãos e irmãs. Com aqueles cavaleiros mortais – ele disse com um tom de desprezo na voz – Você se uniu aos humanos e está quase se tornando uma deles, se é que isso não já aconteceu! Você chora, você os protege, você se arrisca por eles! Seus olhos brilham quando você está com eles! Você que deveria ser a deusa eternamente virgem, amou um mortal e teve uma filha com ele! – Zeus falava tão alto que por pouco não gritava – Seus pecados serão punidos com a morte se você não voltar imediatamente para o lado dos deuses. Eu mal acreditei quando Apolo me disse que deu a vocês uma nova chance. Ele e sua gêmea Artemis foram muito benevolentes considerando o esforço daqueles cavaleiros humanos, por maior que tenha sido.

– Eu já disse. Meu coração está com os humanos.

– Coração... Uma coisa abstrata que sequer conseguem definir e dão tanto valor. Você tem algum tempo antes de algo definitivo acontecer. Até mesmo porque por mais que certa criança seja filha de um mortal, ainda mais daquele mortal, que se atreveu a desafiar e superar os deuses, ainda é minha neta, tem os meus olhos, assim como você, e ainda é um ser puro, o que você já não é há tempos. Aquela criança ainda pode ser salva, mas ainda precisa de você para alimentá-la. Enquanto ela tiver tal necessidade, eu a livrarei de cumprir sua sentença caso sua resposta torne a ser negativa.

– O que você quer dizer com isso?!

– Ignis – o deus chamou, apesar de não haver nenhum sinal da mulher ali.

As portas douradas novamente se abriram e murmúrios infantis assustados puderam ser ouvidos. Ignis entrou carregando Aimi e se curvou o quanto pode à frente de Zeus.

– Eu a trouxe, como o senhor pediu.

– Aimi!!

– Mamãe!!

– Como pode?! – Falou nervosa para Ignis.

– Eu estou apenas seguindo ordens e achei que soubesse com quem está lidando, Atena. Ficar tanto tempo com os humanos realmente lhe fez mal.

Aimi fez menção de chorar de novo, mas calou-se e arregalou os olhos assustada quando seu avô caminhou até Ignis e tirou a menina de suas mãos, erguendo-a para vê-la melhor. A criança encarou Zeus e a frieza daqueles olhos a amedrontaram. Ela fez uma careta e desviou o olhar.

– Pobre criança... Logo vai se acostumar a conviver conosco, não cometerá os mesmos erros que sua mãe, e quando despertar seu poder verdadeiramente aprenderá a usá-lo da maneira correta.

Saori sentiu um choque de apreensão e raiva. Ela sabia muito bem que a concepção dos deuses de “usar seu poder corretamente” era muito diferente da que ela tinha.

– Ignis, Astrapih.

Os dois imediatamente voltaram sua atenção para Zeus.

– Conduzam Atena a seus aposentos. Haverá tudo que for necessário para ela e minha neta. E você... – disse a Saori – Se ainda valoriza sua vida e o pouquíssimo que você ainda tem para se considerar uma deusa, pense muito bem no que eu disse.

Os gêmeos se curvaram e Ignis pegou Aimi de volta enquanto Astrapih segurou o braço de Saori e a levou para trás do grande trono de Zeus, onde havia outra porta menor. Os quatro entraram por ela e andaram por um longo e largo corredor dourado, até chegarem em mais uma porta solitária. Ao adentrarem o local, Saori viu o que parecia ser um grande quarto em tons de salmão e branco, com vários adornos dourados e o piso também dourado. Havia uma grande cama, um berço e também dois grandes baús, onde provavelmente haveria roupas. O quarto também possuía uma divisória, na qual se ocultava uma espécie de banheira esculpida em pedra, se destacando no piso brilhante. O teto parecia normal, nenhum sinal de nuvens. Era inteiramente branco com vários adornos antigos em bege. E apesar de não haver nenhuma janela ou lâmpada, a iluminação, que parecia vir do teto, era excelente.

– Você não poderá sair daqui, mas não será incomodada e poderá falar conosco se desejar alguma coisa – Astrapih lhe advertiu.

Aimi parecia incomodada. Saori decifrou imediatamente que além de tudo mais que ela acabara de passar, estava exausta e com fome.

– Essa menina deve estar com fome. Trate de alimentá-la bem. Ela ainda é importante para o senhor Zeus.

– Vamos nos retirar, Ignis. Por mais arrogante que tenha sido nossa irmã até hoje, não vejo porque não lhe dar privacidade para alimentar essa pobre criança. Enquanto nosso pai decidir mantê-la viva, assim deve ser. Vamos embora – Astrapih disse ao retirar-se do quarto.

– Aproveite enquanto nosso pai está sendo benevolente, Atena, e venha logo para o lado dos deuses – Ignis falou ao sair e fechar a porta.

Apesar de sempre ser tão controlada, Saori não podia negar para si mesma que estava nervosa. E ao olhar para Aimi em seu colo, pela primeira vez na vida sentiu medo. Mas ela não tinha culpa de nada disso. Saori deixou uma nervosa e agitada Aimi sentada na cama enquanto vasculhava os baús, onde encontrou roupas de bebê e roupas para si mesma. Saori se pôs em frente à banheira de pedra e apesar de não existir uma torneira ou água, ela tinha uma ideia sobre como funcionavam as coisas no mundo dos deuses. Ela desejou água e imediatamente a banheira se encheu de água morna, onde pode tomar banho e dar banho em Aimi.

Quando terminou, esvaziou a banheira da mesma forma que a enchera e quando ambas já estavam bem vestidas, sentou-se na cama com Aimi em seus braços, encarando os olhinhos azuis. Sentia-se mais calma, mas continuava com medo. Aceitava seu destino, mas temia pela filha. Ela não merecia pagar por nada daquilo.

– Eu não sei o que eu vou fazer, meu amor, mas eu vou dar um jeito de devolver você ao seu pai – sussurrou para a menina quando começava a alimentá-la.

“As chamas da coragem estão refletidas no seu coração ou é a marca vermelha de uma cicatriz?

(...)

A esperança do amanhã está brilhando nos seus olhos ou é a lembrança de memórias tristes?

(...)

Experiências dolorosas sempre terminam, enterradas embaixo das areias do tempo.”

Astrapih e Ignis escutaram Saori cantar. Era pouco o que se podia ouvir através da porta do quarto, mas a Canção de Atena era algo difícil de não ser percebido. Podia até mesmo ser sentida pelo cosmo.

– Ouvi dizer que as mães na Terra cantam doces melodias para acalmar seus filhos e fazê-los dormir – Ignis comentou.

– Essa canção tem muito poder. Mas ela nada conseguirá a cantando nessas circunstâncias. Tola... – Astrapih xingou baixinho.


	4. Uma aliada dos céus

Ignis abriu a porta do quarto silenciosamente cedo pela manhã e deu alguns passos para dentro. Encontrou Saori adormecida na cama, abraçada cuidadosamente com Aimi, também dormindo.

– Por que não usou o berço...? – Perguntou baixinho para si mesma, se aproximando e olhando lá dentro.

Os lençóis do berço estavam bagunçados. A menina devia ter se agitado ou chorado e Saori a levara para a cama, onde acabaram adormecendo.

– Tragam logo e vamos embora.

Algumas ninfas descalças e usando vestidos de diversas cores em tom pastel adentraram o quarto, onde fizeram surgir uma mesa, na qual deixaram alimento, leite e água. Um delas, de cabelos castanho claros, que ondulavam até os ombros, e olhos castanho claros, que não parecia ter mais que sete anos, entrou atrás da mãe e aproveitou enquanto até mesmo Ignis estava distraída para se aproximar e olhar Saori e o bebê de perto.

Os bebês humanos são iguaizinhos a nós, mas... – Ela pensava – Se essa é mesmo Atena, então essa bebê também é uma deusa? Uma semideusa? Será mesmo verdade que é filha de Pegasu? Se for, entendo porque o senhor Zeus está tão preocupado em mantê-la sob controle. Se parece muito com Atena, mas esse cabelo de cor tão diferente... Deve ser de Pegasu. Ela é tão bonitinha... – A pequena ninfa sorriu e teve sua atenção atraída pelos longos cabelos lilás de Saori – E Atena é tão linda... Sinto um calor perto dela, um amor tão grande... Como podem estar com medo dela? Ela parece tão triste... Será que sente falta de Pegasu?

– Celeste! – Sua mãe tentou chamar o mais baixo que pode, conseguindo atrair a atenção da menina – Deixe-as, não vá acordá-las, principalmente o bebê. Seria uma grosseria com Atena.

Ela assentiu positivamente para a mãe, que tinha olhos e cabelos castanho escuros e vestia o mesmo tecido azul claro que a filha.

– Qual é o nome desse bebê?

– Atena a chama de Aimi – Ignis respondeu.

Celeste voltou sua atenção para as duas uma última vez e deixou ali uma das flores brancas que cresciam pelo santuário. Ouviu sua mãe a chamar mais uma vez e viu Ignis lhe dirigir um olhar irritado. Correu atrás da mãe imediatamente para deixar o lugar.

– É melhor eu ficar de olho nessa criança... – Ignis falou baixinho para si mesma quando fechou a porta.

Saori acordou alguns minutos depois, sentindo um perfume agradável. Piscou algumas vezes até sua visão tomar foco e olhou para baixo, vendo Aimi dormir. Ergueu-se se apoiando com o braço no colchão e estendeu a mão para pegar a flor branca na roupa de Aimi. A fitou por um tempo e olhou para a frente, vendo o alimento que haviam deixado.

– Quem deixou isso aqui? E por quê? Sinto uma doçura e pureza imensas emanando dessa flor. Quem mais entraria aqui além de Astrapih ou Ignis...

Improvisou um copo com água para manter a flor viva por mais tempo e a deixou na mesa. Voltou até Aimi e a viu sorrir em seu sono. Sorriu também. Da última vez que Saori a vira rindo enquanto dormia ela dera sinais de ter visto Seiya em seus sonhos, pois acordou chamando por ele.

– Você está sonhando com o papai...? Ah, querida... Esses podem ser nossos últimos dias juntas. Se estivéssemos em outro lugar, outras circunstâncias, e ele estivesse aqui com a gente... Tudo seria perfeito.

Seus olhos marejaram ao pensar em Seiya, o quanto queria estar com ele, beijá-lo, abraça-lo e dizer mil vezes o quanto era feliz por viver ao seu lado. Tinha certeza que ele tentaria segui-la, era louco por ela e pela filha. No fundo do seu coração desejava que ele o fizesse, que invadisse o santuário e derrotasse quem fosse para alcançá-las, mas não queria aquilo. Ele já sofrera tanto... Encontraria um jeito de lhe devolver Aimi e seguiria seu destino.

– Nem sinto vontade de me alimentar – dizia enquanto afagava a cabeça da filha – Mas você ainda precisa de leite. Logo estará se alimentando normalmente, eu queria ajudar você nisso, minha filha, mas vou deixar essa tarefa pra o seu pai... Mamãe ama você, mais do que qualquer coisa – beijou o rosto da menina e levantou-se – Não vá cair daí.

Tentando garantir que Aimi dormiria segura, pegou alguns lençóis e os enrolou, empilhando-os atrás das costas da garota para evitar que rolasse para o lado oposto. Quando teve certeza de que ela estava segura, caminhou até a mesa para se alimentar.

*****

– Aqui está... Vocês veem o que falamos? – Shaina perguntou quando chegaram aos arredores do santuário.

Era possível distinguir as formas, mas tudo estava envolto em névoa, como haviam sido alertados.

– Inimigos podem aparecer a qualquer momento. Há muitas ninfas de todos os tipos andando por aqui. Não se iludam com a aparência doce e inofensiva delas – Marin os avisou - Não usam armaduras, mas podem ser verdadeiros monstros. Os outros cavaleiros conseguiram derrotar umas poucas delas, mas se feriram bastante e se retiraram por enquanto.

Se entreolharam e adentraram o lugar com cautela, tentando enxergar alguma coisa com nitidez. Dentro de toda aquela barreira de névoa era possível ver um pouco melhor. Andaram alguns metros sem encontrarem ninguém.

– Pessoal, ao menos por hora fiquem perto. Não acho que convém nos separarmos sem uma boa exploração do território – Seiya lhes disse.

– Tem razão – Hyoga o respondeu – Se o santuário se fundiu mesmo ao Olimpo podemos estar lidando com uma ameaça muito pior.

– Estão ouvindo isso? – Shiryu alertou – Parecem passos.

– Tem alguém correndo descalço – Shun deduziu.

– Um som tão baixo? – Ikki tentou raciocinar – Parece uma criança.

– As ninfas andam descalças – Shaina os avisou.

Calaram-se novamente, tentando rastrear a origem do som e um possível inimigo. De repente, Seiya pensou ver uma alucinação, porque foi apenas um milésimo de segundo até desaparecer por entre a névoa novamente.

– Ikii...

– O que?

– Talvez você esteja certo. Havia uma criança ali – ele apontou numa direção onde era possível ver melhor.

– Mas não há ninguém.

– Mas eu vi! Uma menina de vestido azul claro. Por que ela me olhou tão atentamente e desapareceu?

– Não se deixe enganar, Seiya – Marin lhe falou.

– Essas ninfas podem causar alucinações?

– Seiya, você deve se focar. Acho que está tão preocupado com Saori e Aimi e tão confuso com essa névoa que está vendo coisas – Shiryu lhe disse.

– Mas a menina nem se parecia com uma delas – ele protestou – Acho que tinha uns seis, sete ou oito anos.

– Algumas delas podem causar alucinações, mas não é impossível haver uma criança entre elas. Ninfas também tem seus próprios filhos. Escutem, ninfas crianças são puras e praticamente impossíveis de se deixar corromper pelos deuses. Se entrarmos em combate e houver mesmo uma criança, poupem-na, mas saibam que as outras podem usá-la como escudo. Tenham cuidado.

******

“Estrelas! Oh, estrelas! Não percam esse brilho. Por favor, nunca o percam.”

– De onde vem esse som? Quem está cantando isso?

– Algum problema, Celeste?!

– Não, mamãe!

A pequena ninfa estava sentada num dos lugares altos do santuário. Sua mãe estava distante suficiente para não ouvi-la bem e não dera sinal algum de notar a canção que se espalhava no ar, parecendo vir de muito longe. Dali de cima podia ver tudo claramente, mesmo com toda aquela névoa jogada por Zeus.

– Quem está cantando? Será Atena? É a mesma canção e a mesma voz que ouvi da outra vez - ouviu a canção até o fim, era uma das mais lindas que já escutara.

– É tão bonita... Mas por que essa voz está tão triste? Aquele que vi hoje será mesmo Pegasu?

“Pegasu? Você disse, Pegasu?”

Ela pulou assustada e olhou em volta. Não havia ninguém. Olhou para sua mãe ao longe, ela continuava entretida observando os arredores, sem sinais de ter ouvido qualquer coisa.

– De onde vem essa voz? – Ela perguntou assustada.

“Quem é você, doce criança? Como pode me ouvir?”

– Essa voz... Você é Atena?!

“Fale comigo em seus pensamentos. Me diga quem você é. Por acaso foi você que nos trouxe uma flor?”

“Sim. Sou Celeste, uma ninfa do céu. Tenho só sete anos. Essa tensão no santuário e no Olimpo me deixa chateada.”

“A mim também. Me chame de Saori.”

“Você tem um nome? Achei que fosse simplesmente Atena.”

“Posso ser, mas apesar de ser a reencarnação de Atena, nasci como humana, como Saori.”

“Já ouvi tantas histórias sobre você e seus cavaleiros... Hoje cedo eu fui com minha mãe, outras ninfas e Ignis levar comida pra você. Você é tão linda e a sua bebê é tão bonita.”

“Obrigada – respondeu feliz – Aimi só tem dois anos, mas ficaria feliz em brincar com você. Escute, Celeste. Você falou sobre Pegasu. Você o viu no santuário?”

“Eu estava correndo atrás da minha mãe. Eu vi um grupo de pessoas com armaduras no meio da névoa, mas só um deles me viu e bem rápido. Tinha uma armadura clara e roupa vermelha, cabelo e olhos castanhos. Achei muito parecido com Aimi. Acho... Que os outros o chamaram de Seiya. Ele se virou pra eles quando ouvi esse nome. Ele é bem parecido com as descrições que já ouvi de Pegasu. É o pai de Aimi?”

“Sim... Seiya é o pai dela – Saori falou com tamanho carinho na voz que não passou despercebido à Celeste.”

“Sente falta dele?”

“Bastante. Mas não acho que voltaremos a nos ver. Eu só preciso encontrar um jeito de entregar Aimi a ele e tirá-los com segurança daqui.”

“Por que? Pelo que ouvi eles conversando ele te ama muito e você também. Ele veio buscar vocês, por que deixa-lo ir só com Aimi?”

“Ah, querida... Há muito que você não sabe. Eu levaria a eternidade contando a você tudo que já passamos e como realmente funciona a cabeça dos deuses. Talvez devamos mesmo nos separar. Talvez assim a Terra pare definitivamente de receber ameaças e Aimi e meus cavaleiros possam levar uma vida tranquila.”

“Eu não gosto dos deuses. Não entendo bem o mundo deles, mas parecem ser tão frios e idiotas. Todas as ninfas, até minha mãe, parecem ter medo de Zeus e obedecem tudo que ele manda. Você é a única deusa gentil que eu encontrei até hoje. Você é muito melhor do que aqueles gêmeos arrogantes que dizem que são irmãos mais velhos de Atena.”

“Obrigada - respondeu gentilmente e continuou - Está falando de Artemis e Apolo?”

“Sim. Eu já os vi no Olimpo uma vez, são muito chatos.”

“Eu tenho que concordar com você, apesar de serem meus irmãos.”

“Por que só eu posso te ouvir? Também ouvi quando você cantou da outra vez.”

“Como Atena, eu posso enviar mensagens telepáticas a meus aliados. Eu estava tentando acalmar a mim mesma e Aimi com a Canção de Atena, mas não espera que alguém a ouvisse. Se você me ouviu, isso significa que seu coração é puro e você não deseja esse caos no santuário. Você é alguém em quem eu posso confiar.”

“ Quer que eu diga alguma coisa a Pegasu?”

Um momento um tanto longo de silêncio se seguiu e Celeste achou ter sido deixada de lado.

“Saori?”

“Desculpe... Diga a Seiya... Que eu e Aimi o amamos muito, que nós estamos bem e Aimi está esperando por ele e que não devem se arriscar nisso tudo mais uma vez.”

“Ele vai ficar triste...”

“Eu sei... Mas eu vou ficar muito mais se eles se machucarem. Eu não desejo ver Seiya tão debilitado outra vez.”

“Ele já perdeu alguma batalha?”

“Não. Ele nunca perdeu. Nunca me decepcionou. Sempre me salvou arriscando a própria vida. Da última vez, há muitos anos, eu quase o perdi... Celeste, obrigada pela bela flor que nos trouxe e por falar comigo. Peço a você que mantenha nossa conversa em segredo e diga a Seiya e aos outros sobre nossa conversa e o que lhe pedi. Se tiver receio de se aproximar deles, fale com o cavaleiro de armadura rosa e cabelos verdes. Ele é muito gentil e calmo. Se chama Shun. Shun de Andrômeda.”

“Não se preocupe, eu farei do que jeito que você me pediu.”

“Muito obrigada.”

“Voltaremos a nos falar?”

“Sim.”

A garota não ouviu mais nada e fitou o céu, ainda era cedo. Olhou para onde estava sua mãe, ela havia saído. Aproveitaria a chance. O grupo não devia ter ido muito longe ainda.

– Não posso ser vista. Tenho que acha-los e ir pelos lugares mais enevoados de todos.


	5. A mensagem de Saori

– METEORO DE PÉGASUUUU!!!!!

Seiya derrubou o último dos inimigos e o grupo correu para um lugar escondido entre as várias grandes construções de pedra do santuário, precisavam se recompor.

– Vocês não nos disseram que haviam soldados ajudando – Seiya disse enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

Haviam sido atacados por guerreiros de armadura, antes mesmo de encontrarem qualquer ninfa oficialmente. Pareciam todos fracos para os cavaleiros de Atena, mas eram muitos.

– Nós também não sabíamos – Shaina respondeu.

– É verdade, não vimos nenhum até agora. Provavelmente alguém percebeu a presença de intrusos aqui no santuário. Temos que ter ainda mais atenção.

– Ei, estou ouvindo passos de novo – Shun alertou – Correndo.

– É um som leve outra vez – Shiryu tentava aguçar os ouvidos.

Ficaram ali por alguns minutos descansando, mas em alerta devido ao barulho de passadas que não parava de jeito nenhum. O som começou a fazer pausas e parecer cada vez mais perto. Os cavaleiros se levantaram, colocando-se em posição defensiva. Poderiam ter atacado impulsivamente se Shun não os impedisse no momento em que um pequeno ser adentrou o local repentinamente.

– Esperem! É só uma criança!

– Como você pode saber, Shun? – Ikki lhe questionou.

– Marin nos disse para pouparmos as crianças a qualquer custo.

– E se for um disfarce? – Hyoga desconfiou.

– Ou uma emboscada? – Seiya falou encarando a menina.

– Vocês estão assustando ela – Shun reclamou – Perguntem antes de tomar alguma atitude.

– Mas Shun... – Shiryu começou – Como vamos saber se ela diz a verdade?

– Oras, mas não a deixaram dizer nada ainda – Shaina falou – Marin, acha que aquela teoria está correta?

– Sim, eu tenho certeza. É algo que deixei passar quando contei. Quando há mais delas por perto os olhos brilham se forem crianças e isso não aconteceu até agora.

– Mas e se for um plano? – Seiya perguntou.

– É algo involuntário, Seiya.

– Ah... Tudo bem então...

– Vamos lá, pode confiar em nós – Shun falou, se abaixando para ficar à altura da garota – Você se perdeu da sua mãe? Por que está aqui?

– Não nos perdemos, apesar do santuário ser grande.

– Então por que veio? – Ikki insistiu, ainda desconfiado.

– Ikki, tente ser um pouquinho mais paciente – o irmão pediu com um sorriso.

– Saori disse que você era muito gentil e que eu deveria chamar por você se me assustasse.

– Saori?!! – Todos perguntaram juntos.

Seiya abriu caminho por entre os amigos com pressa e se abaixou à frente da menina.

– S-Saori..?! O que você sabe sobre a Saori?! Onde ela está? Está ferida? Está sofrendo?! E nossa filha? Aimi está com ela?!

– Calma, Seiya – Hyoga pediu – Ficar nervoso só te fará mais mal. Ela nem nos disse seu nome ainda. Vamos com calma.

– Me chamo Celeste.

– É um nome bonito – Shiryu falou sinceramente – Quantos anos você tem, Celeste?

– Sete.

– O que você sabe sobre tudo que está acontecendo? – Marin lhe perguntou.

– Por que está nos ajudando? – Shaina questionou desconfiada.

– Não estou entendendo nada. Só sei que Zeus aprisionou Atena e seu bebê Aimi por algum motivo, o Olimpo se fundiu com o santuário e agora tudo perdeu a graça, só tem névoa por toda parte. Era muito mais bonito antes. Sem falar que minha mãe e as outras ninfas estão obedecendo as ordens de Zeus pra espantar invasores junto com aqueles soldados e aqueles dois gêmeos dourados.

– Celeste... – Seiya a chamou numa mistura de gentileza e desespero – Por favor! Eu preciso saber alguma coisa da Saori e da nossa filha. Por favor! Me diga o que você sabe – ele praticamente implorava.

– Pegasu?

Ele ficou em silêncio, esperando por mais palavras.

– Aimi é muito parecida com Saori, mas aquele cabelo escuro é mesmo seu, não é?

– Aimi? Você viu Aimi?!

– Eu vi as duas. Quando estavam dormindo. Eu fui com minha mãe, Ignis e as outras ninfas levar comida pra Atena bem cedo. Quando entramos as duas estavam dormindo. Elas são tão lindas... – a menina sorriu, mas logo voltou de sua lembrança – Eu vim procurar você, Pegasu. Saori me pediu que lhe dissesse algo.

– Você falou com a Saori? Ela acordou quando você estava lá?

– Não. Eu a ouvi cantando algumas horas atrás e pude ouvir a voz dela. Nós conversamos. Não sabia que Atena tinha outro nome. E ela tem um cosmo tão quentinho e bom... Não sei por que estão com medo dela.

– O que a Saori disse?! – Ele segurou a menina pelos ombros com cuidado.

– Ela disse... Diga a Seiya... Que eu e Aimi o amamos muito, que nós estamos bem e Aimi está esperando por ele e que não devem se arriscar nisso tudo mais uma vez.

– O que?!

O cavaleiro a soltou e caiu sobre os próprios joelhos, sem acreditar que estava ouvindo aquilo de novo, depois de tantos anos. No fundo estava aliviado por saber que as duas estavam juntas e estavam bem, mas Saori os estava dispensando de novo... Aimi estava esperando por ele... Somente Aimi?

– O que ela quis dizer com Aimi estar me esperando?

A pequena ninfa sentou-se no chão junto com eles e relatou tudo o que havia falado com Saori.

– Ela quer lutar sozinha de novo?! – Seiya reclamou para si mesmo – Até parece que nós vamos deixar! Somos cavaleiros de Atena! Nós estamos aqui pra que ela não precise fazer isso. Eu vou levar Aimi de volta sim, mas eu vou levar a Saori junto!

– Seiya, acalme-se – Shun pediu – Saori só teve boas intenções, ela está preocupada com a gente. E acho que no fundo ela sabe que não vamos obedecer.

– Eu sei, Shun... – ele disse simplesmente.

– E das últimas duas vezes... – Hyoga lembrava-se.

– Ela quase te perdeu, Seiya... – Shiryu falou – Ela também deve estar sofrendo, tanto quanto nós.

– Discutir o passado agora não nos ajudará – Ikki disse, sempre muito focado – Diga-nos, onde está Atena?

– Ela está escondida junto com Aimi num grande quarto que fica escondido depois da grande sala dourada de Zeus.

– Como podemos chegar lá? – Shaina lhe perguntou.

– Você só pode ir se um daqueles gêmeos lhe levar. Se não tiver um deles ajudando vocês vão procurar pra sempre e nunca vão achar.

– Não temos escolha, então – Seiya falou, parecendo determinado novamente – Vamos derrotar aqueles dois e força-los a nos levar até elas, nem que pra isso tenhamos que enfrentar o próprio Zeus! – Ele disse levantando-se.

– Temos que saber onde encontra-los primeiro – Shun sugeriu.

– Estão sempre guardando a porta do quarto de Saori, mas à vezes eles saem pra pedir informações do que está acontecendo aqui fora.

– Então vamos correr cada canto desse santuário até encontra-los – Seiya falou.

– Por favor, Seiya! Não matem minha mãe nem as outras! Elas não são más, só tem medo de Zeus e dos outros deuses e os obedecem. Por favor! Quando Saori falou de você... E dos outros também, ela tinha tanto carinho na voz. Sei que ela não falaria daquele jeito de alguém mau.

Ele encarou os olhos claros daquela criança e quase pode ver Aimi ali, ela estava de fato sendo sincera. O cavaleiro de Pegasu abriu um doce sorriso e pousou sua mão no topo da cabeça de Celeste, a afagando de leve.

– Não se preocupe. Nós não faremos isso.

– Obrigada... Seiya...

– Hum...?

– Qual a cor dos olhos de Aimi?

– Ela tem lindíssimos olhos azuis, como a Saori.

– Queria poder brincar com ela.

– Você vai. Quando tudo isso acabar – Shun falou com um sorriso.

– Onde está indo? – Shaina perguntou ao ver a menina se afastar.

– Não posso sumir por muito tempo. Minha mãe vai desconfiar e me procurar. Ou até um daqueles dois. Não vou dizer nada, juro! Eu nunca entregaria pra eles a única chance de Saori e Aimi.

– Ela tem razão. É melhor voltar – Marin falou – Se Atena confia nela, nós também devemos.

– Obrigado, Celeste – Seiya agradeceu por todos.

A menina sorriu e afastou-se, desaparecendo na névoa.

******

– Aimi, mastigue bem.

A deusa estava alimentando Aimi com parte de seu próprio alimento, que havia amassado um pouco para evitar que ela se engasgasse. Já fazia tempo que a menina ingeria comida normal, mas Saori estava tentando começar a acostumá-la só com isso, tarefa que ela esperava ser concluída por Seiya. A pediatra de Aimi lhe garantira que não faria mal amamentar a menina por bastante tempo ainda, mas sabia que se uma das duas tinha chance de escapar dali viva era Aimi, e sem Saori, ela teria que se contentar com leite e alimento normais.

– Papai...

Ela havia chamado por Seiya desde o dia anterior. Aimi era muito apegada a Saori, sua primeira palavra fora “mamãe”, mas gostava muito do pai e sentia falta dele, ficando chateada ao notar que ele não vinha, mesmo com seu chamado, e Saori tinha que se esforçar para que ela não chorasse. Tão pequena e sendo forçada a passar por tal dor.

– Fique calma – puxou a filha para seus braços e a balançou calmamente – Mamãe está aqui com você. Espero que o seu pai não faça nenhuma loucura.


	6. Conexão

– Seiya...? – Shun o chamou.

Depois da saída de Celeste no dia anterior, o cavaleiro ficava constantemente mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto percorriam mais uma boa parte do santuário. Seus olhos castanhos que fitavam as paredes de pedra do caminho a sua frente não as estavam realmente vendo. A voz de Shun chegou a sua mente como um eco e então voltou a si.

– Você está bem?

Ele apenas suspirou. Haviam descansado, enfrentado mais alguns soldados e estavam procurando novos caminhos pelo santuário. Agora tinham uma aliada, que aparecera muito estranhamente e o fato dela ser só uma criança era mais estranho ainda, mas a mensagem de Saori para ele, aquelas palavras... Não tinham dúvida de que realmente vinham dela. Decidira confiar na pequena ninfa e agora sabia que ao menos por hora Saori e Aimi estavam bem, mas até quando poderiam se manter assim. Seiya tivera quase certeza de que ao chegar ali Saori se entregaria em sacrifício e encontraria uma forma de proteger Aimi. Era assim que sempre acontecia quando lutavam contra os deuses, por que dessa vez estava diferente? Zeus estava brincando com eles antes de se erguer em fúria?

– Por que, Shun...? – Ele perguntou chamando a atenção dos outros – Por que ela continua querendo se sacrificar? Por que eu devo levar só Aimi? Eu vim aqui buscar as duas. Saori sabe que nós viemos lutar por ela e que nós podemos dar um jeito nas coisas...

– Eu acho que ela sabe disso, Seiya. Talvez no fundo de seu coração ela até deseje que nós a tiremos daqui, mas ela guarda um amor muito forte pelos seres vivos, os humanos e a Terra.

– Shun tem razão – Ikki disse – Por mais que Atena confie em nós e saiba que lutaremos por ela até o fim com todas as nossas forças, ela jamais ficaria de braços cruzados enquanto seus cavaleiros estão lutando.

– É verdade – Shiryu falou – Assim é Atena, a deusa do amor e da justiça. Ela nunca se entregaria nem deixaria os outros lutarem e sofrerem sozinhos em seu lugar.

– Isso, Seiya. Tem que continuar em frente. Nós não temos ideia do que Saori vai fazer, mas das outras vezes, em todas elas nós não tínhamos e continuamos lutando – Hyoga lhe disse.

– E no final sempre conseguiram dar um jeito nas coisas, não importando o quanto parecessem estar perto da morte – Shaina lembrou.

– Seiya... – Marin o chamou – Saori sabe o quanto você a ama e o quanto você também ama Aimi. Ela nunca duvidou de você e tenho certeza que continua fazendo isso agora. Sabemos que está muito mais preocupado e confuso dessa vez, mas não deixe isso dominar você.

– Vocês estão certos... – ele falou após um tempo – O problema é que eu não aguento vê-la se machucando ou chorando. Mas ela nunca vai mudar, sempre vai querer nos proteger e defender a Terra, mesmo que arrisque sua vida. Não importa o que esteja acontecendo, eu vou encontra-la, vamos acabar com isso e levar ela e Aimi pra casa! Se pudermos encontrar aquele caminho cheio de água que vimos quando lutamos com Artemis... Talvez possamos alcançar Atena.

– Mas Seiya... – Shiryu chamou – Você ouviu Celeste dizer que você só pode encontrar aquele lugar com ajuda dos deuses.

– E é exatamente isso que pretendo fazer. Vamos procurar aqueles gêmeos dourados e dar um jeito de nos mandarem pra lá, nem que tenhamos que lutar contra o próprio Zeus.

******

– Quero ver papai – Aimi falou chateada enquanto brincava no chão.

– Eu sei, querida. Eu também quero, mas ele não está aqui agora.

– Não?

– Não.

– Por que, mamãe?

– Aimi... Ele está um pouco longe de nós. Ele está caminhando, por isso vai demorar um pouco, mas quando ele chegar poderá ir pra casa.

– E você, mamãe? Não vai?

Saori ficou em silêncio encarando os olhos azuis da menina. Sabia que apesar de sua grande esperteza e de já ter uma boa habilidade para falar, Aimi tinha pouca noção do que estava acontecendo, porém ainda assim não conseguia mentir pra ela, mas também não queria ferir seu jovem coração.

– Mamãe?

A olhou de novo, voltando à realidade, e levantou-se de sua cama, indo se sentar no chão com a filha, lhe dando um sorriso.

– Não vamos pensar nisso agora, logo papai chegará e poderemos vê-lo. Por enquanto vamos brincar.

Ela aceitou, retribuindo o sorriso da mãe, quando Saori a colocou em seu colo e lhe fez cócegas, arrancando gargalhadas da garota. A deusa não conseguia, por mais que quisesse, afastar a dor e preocupação de seu coração, o futuro que estava vendo a estava matando por dentro, mas não faria Aimi pagar por isso e não deixou o sorriso em seu rosto se abalar. Apesar de sua dor, seu sorriso era verdadeiro. Brincou com a filha por longos minutos. Aimi corria em alegria pelo quarto. Ela estava correndo com muito mais firmeza. O tempo não passava diferente ali dentro, mas na falta de outras coisas para fazer, a menina ficava andando e correndo por todos os lados boa parte do dia, o que a estava dando um bom treinamento. Saori se derretia ao ver seu rápido progresso e lhe doía saber que provavelmente não veria a filha crescer em seus próximos anos.

– Aimi... – chamou-a, vendo a atenção da pequena ser atraída pelo piso dourado do quarto.

– Tem um espelho.

– No chão?

– Sim.

Saori riu e sentou-se ao lado dela, vendo-se refletida no piso brilhante junto com Aimi e percebendo novamente o quanto eram parecidas, apesar dos cabelos serem escuros como os de Seiya e Aimi ter um olhar muito parecido com o dele. Quando ficava chateada com alguma coisa ela fazia exatamente a mesma cara de chateado de Seiya, mas quando sorria se parecia muito com Saori.

– Você já brincou muito por hoje, o que acha de tomar banho agora querida? – Perguntou, abaixando-se para beijar o rostinho dela e abraça-la.

Aimi emitiu um gritinho de felicidade. Ela não gostava exatamente do banho, mas adorava brincar com água. Saori morreu de rir e a levou para a cama enquanto escolhia uma das roupinhas do báu. Encheu a banheira e promoveu uma guerra de jogar água junto com Aimi enquanto lhe dava banho. Era incrível como a garota conseguia deixa-la feliz, apesar de tudo que estava acontecendo. Após tomar banho também, enquanto secava seu longo cabelo, Aimi, que estava no berço, fez menção de chorar e ela sabia que era fome. Fazia parte do cronograma diário da pequena pedir para ser alimentada após tomar banho no meio do dia.

– Não chore, venha.

Saori a tirou do berço e sentou-se com ela na cama. Segundos depois escutou a porta atrás de si se abrir e ouviu a voz de Ignis vindo lá de fora.

– Você foi a única que encontrei por perto, sua mãe e as outras estão cumprindo ordens do senhor Zeus. Ele confiou essa tarefa a você, não demore.

Uma criança de vestido azul claro entrou pela porta, carregando comida, leite e água. A porta se fechou atrás dela e com algum esforço caminhou até a mesa e deixou o que carregava lá. Após cumprir sua tarefa, olhou apreensiva para a porta e depois na direção de Saori, sem saber o que falar.

– Celeste?

– Saori...

– Venha até aqui...

– Aimi... Está...?

– Não precisa se sentir embaraçada, venha – a deusa lhe disse com um doce sorriso.

A menina se aproximou, atenta à hipnotizante cor azul dos olhos de Saori. Quando finalmente chegou ao seu lado, olhou para Aimi, vendo a bebê mamar calmamente. Os olhinhos curiosos se voltaram para a visitante e novamente para sua mãe. Ela tinha lindos olhos azuis, iguais aos de Saori, como Seiya dissera.

– Ela gostou de você.

– Como sabe?

– Ela teria feito uma careta se não tivesse gostado, mesmo que esteja com a boca ocupada. A cara de zangada dela é igualzinha a de Seiya – riu ao se lembrar mais uma vez – Você também é muito bonita.

– Obrigada – ela respondeu timidamente – Aimi fala? E anda?

– Sim, ela já pode falar. Não perfeitamente, mas já fala bastante. Ela também já pode andar. Antes de você chegar ela estava correndo por todo lado. Creio que você poderá ver isso se vier me ver novamente. Ela sempre sente fome depois de tomar banho.

– Ouvi aquele Astrapih dizer algo horrível hoje de manhã.

– E o que foi?

– Ele disse que Aimi é um pecado e que mancha a honra dos deuses. Que Zeus é muito bondoso por aceita-la como neta.

Saori suspirou. Apesar de tudo não conseguia odiá-lo por isso. Astrapih era um guerreiro muito forte e ela não acreditava que fosse inteiramente mau, só estava perdido, afogado no grande poder que recebera de Zeus.

– Ele não sabe o que diz, não dê ouvidos a isso.

– Mas por que ele acha isso?

– Há muitas coisas que ainda estão além do seu entendimento. Com o tempo você entenderá o que ele quis dizer. Mas em outras palavras, ele me condenou porque os deuses não queriam que eu tivesse filhos.

– Por que não? Aimi é adorável!

– É algo que você saberá um dia. E sim, ela é... Mas nem todos os seres que existem, Celeste, divinos ou não, se deixam comover por uma criança. Há corações que tomam os caminhos errados e se perdem, então perdem a noção do que realmente é importante. Mas não devemos nos deixar abater por isso. Apesar de todas as coisas ruins a nossa volta, ainda podemos ser felizes, e é por isso que nunca devemos nos entregar. Você deve lutar pelo que acredita, mas sem passar por cima de ninguém, e deve sempre lutar pelo amor e a justiça. Por mais que tentem nos oprimir, nós sempre podemos nos levantar e deixar algo de bom para o mundo. É o que meus cavaleiros sempre fizeram.

– Seiya também sente sua falta.

– Você viu o Seiya?!

– Sim, eu contei tudo a ele. Ele não disse quase nada porque estava muito nervoso, mas os olhos dele brilharam quando eu contei o que você me pediu. Ele pareceu se encher de esperança quando eu disse que vocês estavam bem, mas ficou arrasado quando falei sobre Aimi. Ele quer levar vocês duas.

– Eu sei... Ele sempre quer e sempre consegue. Mas nunca sabemos o que pode acontecer.

– Vi nos olhos dele que também te ama muito, por que não quer ir com ele? Você também gosta muito dele.

– Eu quero... Mas eu não posso. Pra dar um passo à frente você precisa deixar algo para trás. Alguma coisa tem que ser sacrificada para acabar com essa guerra.

– Você não está pensando em...

– Não se aflija com isso. Confie em Seiya e nos outros cavaleiros. Eles sempre conseguem dar um jeito nas coisas, não importa o quão derrotados eles pareçam. Tenho certeza que em algum momento o santuário voltará a ficar em paz e você as outras ninfas poderão viver tranquilamente.

– Saori...

Ela não pode continuar, pois a o som da porta se abrindo a fez levantar-se e se afastar da cama imediatamente. Ignis entrou e olhou para Celeste.

– Por que demorou? Algum problema, Atena? Celeste a incomodou enquanto alimenta o bebê?

– Não – a deusa lhe respondeu com um sorriso – De forma alguma ela me incomodou. Só queria ver Aimi mais de perto e eu não vi nenhum problema nisso. E muito obrigada pelo que me trouxeram.

– Vamos logo – chamou a criança.

Celeste trocou um último olhar com Saori e seguiu Ignis para fora do quarto.

– Não se aproxime demais de Atena, entendeu? Ela não é uma hóspede. Até que aceite as condições do senhor Zeus ela é uma prisioneira.

A garota assentiu fingidamente com a cabeça e acompanhou Ignis quando ela a levava para fora.

– Ignis!

Ela correu ao encontro de Zeus, ajoelhando-se quando chegou.

– Onde está Astrapih?

– Está observando os arredores.

– Algum problema com Celeste?

– Não exatamente, meu pai. Ela apenas demonstra uma afeição pelo bebê e Atena. Não acha isso estranho? E por que confia tão cegamente numa ninfa criança? Há algo sobre ela que não sabemos?

– Celeste tem se apresentado como uma boa ninfa e devem ser ensinadas desde pequenas. Bom... Você pode estar certa... Mas ambas são crianças e a pequena ninfa não tem muito com quem brincar. Com tudo que vem acontecendo estamos vivendo dias perturbadores. E minha neta é linda, apesar de ter nascido do pecado de Atena e de ser filha daquele cavaleiro. É natural que qualquer um se encante com sua beleza, ainda mais outra criança. Não se importe com isso, mas preste atenção caso algo mais aconteça.

– Sim, senhor.


	7. Despertar

Ignis montava guarda na porta do quarto como de costume. Seu irmão estava em algum lugar do Santuário. Apesar de toda a sua aparente seriedade, Ignis não podia negar a si mesma que sentia-se curiosa ao ouvir as risadas de Atena e sua filha vindas do outro lado daquela porta, ou quando escutava a doce voz da deusa conversando com o bebê ou cantando. Como alguém podia se divertir tanto e ficar tão tranquila estando presa e sabendo que talvez nunca saísse viva daquele lugar? Como podia amar tanto outro ser, ainda mais tão pequeno e que nem entendia o que estava acontecendo?

– Nosso pai não erra ao dizer que ela tem um grande poder. Alguém tão controlada só pode mesmo ser uma deusa, apesar de ter nascido humana e ter se corrompido com pecados... – disse para si mesma – Por que estou me importando com isso? Minha única função é vigiar essa porta...

Porém não conseguiu se conter. As risadas daquela criança tinham algo que a chamava. Não sabia se eram irritantes ou simplesmente um som novo, que nunca ouvira atentamente. Virou-se na direção da porta e a entreabriu silenciosamente. Mãe e filha não notaram, estavam bem longe ao fundo do quarto, sentadas no chão. Atena estava de costas para a porta e ria livremente junto com a menina.

– Aimi, você é igualzinha ao seu pai – falou com mais uma gargalhada – Pode afastar a tristeza do coração com gestos tão simples – disse quando puxou a bebê para seu colo.

A pequena fez um esforço para se pôr de pé sobre as pernas de Saori e jogou os bracinhos em volta de seu pescoço, sentindo os braços de sua mãe a apertarem confortavelmente. Aimi deitou a cabeça no ombro de Saori quando sentiu o afago suave em seus cabelos.

Através da fresta da porta Ignis alarmou-se quando aqueles olhos azuis se firmaram na sua direção e a encaram, mas sem dar nenhum sinal de sua presença para Saori. A garota a olhou por um bom tempo, e a deusa gêmea não entendia porque apesar de tudo que estavam fazendo com aquelas duas, o olhar de Aimi parecia tão gentil para ela.

– É mesmo filha de Atena... Embora tenha traços consideráveis de Pegasu, é tão doce e gentil quanto à própria Atena – sussurrou para evitar ser ouvida.

Aimi começava a dar sinais de sono e soltou Saori para sentar-se em seu colo.

– Está com sono?

Ela respondeu com um murmúrio positivo e Saori levantou, sentando-se na cama com ela e a embalando em seus braços. Beijou suavemente a testa da bebê e a balançou de leve, lhe sussurrando uma doce canção. O tempo todo a menina encarou sua mãe, até que seus olhos começaram a fechar-se e ela adormeceu. Saori encostou seu próprio rosto no dela enquanto continuava o movimento suave para a garota dormir.

– Mamãe te ama muito. Tanto que nem sei dizer. Nunca esqueça disso, meu amor.

Ignis não pode ver, pois os longos cabelos da deusa caíram sobre seu rosto, mas lágrimas deixaram seus olhos. Não se importava de sacrificar sua própria vida pela Terra. Só havia uma coisa de que sentiria falta, as pessoas, especialmente Seiya e Aimi.

– Ignis... O que está olhando?

Sentiu um calafrio ao ouvir a voz de seu irmão atrás de si, quando ele havia chegado? Fechou a porta com todo o cuidado para não fazer nenhum ruído e voltou-se para ele.

– Eu estava entediada e é bom vigiar os prisioneiros de vez em quando, por mais impossível que pareça uma fuga.

– Há algo errado com Atena e o bebê?

– Não.

– É bom saber disso. Apesar de tudo, nosso pai não deseja que passem necessidade alguma. Eu soube que aquela pequena ninfa despertou um afeto por Atena e sua filha.

– Sim, eu também percebi isso e já informei a nosso pai para que fique atento. Também alertei a garota de que Atena é nossa prisioneira.

– Tenha cuidado... Não se entretenha demais as observando, você pode acabar gostando delas também – ele emitiu uma pequena risada - Essa aura doce que Atena emana pode encantar qualquer um, até mesmo um deus. Isso não deve acontecer conosco.

– Eu sei.

Tentou focar-se novamente em seu dever, mas sentia algo estranho dentro de si, que não sabia definir. Algo que parecia revirar mil sensações misturadas dentro dela a tal ponto que sua cabeça doía com o esforço para tentar compreender. ‘O que é isso? O poder dessas duas é tão grande que só um olhar pode desestruturar os pensamentos de alguém?’

******

– Isso tudo está muito estranho – Seiya comentou – Parece que entramos nos labirintos ilusórios das doze casas.

– Eu também acho – Shiryu falou – Estamos aqui há três dias, mas parece que só andamos em círculos.

– É verdade – Shun lhes disse – Por causa disso tivemos mais tempo para descansar, mas... Isso também pode ser uma armadilha pra nos atrapalhar ou nos cansar.

– Isso pode ser uma obra das ninfas ou do próprio Zeus. Ou daqueles dois gêmeos – Shaina disse.

– Mas até que encontremos a fonte não podemos fazer muito – Marin racionou.

– Estão ouvindo mulheres cantando? – Hyoga perguntou.

– Sim, muitas delas – Ikki lhe respondeu.

O grupo apurou os ouvidos. As vozes que cantavam juntas pareciam cada vez mais perto. Muito provavelmente estavam sendo ameaçados por ninfas. Uma força enorme de várias energias juntas se aproximou e mal tiveram tempo de se defender quando raios luminosos de várias cores surgiram do nada na direção deles. Saltaram para direções diferentes, escapando com apenas alguns arranhões.

– Mas o que é isso?! – Seiya questionou quando se pôs de pé, ainda não vendo nada além de névoa.

– Seiya! Onde estão os outros?!

– Shiryu! Tem razão... Eles... Sumiram!

– Mas o que está acontecendo?!

Uma risada feminina os interrompeu. Uma voz bonita, mas sombria.

– Pegasu e Dragão. Ouvi falar muito de vocês... E de seus amigos.

– Quem é você?! – Seiya perguntou.

– Isso não é importante agora... Você veio resgatar Atena, não é? Como você sempre faz. E dessa vez também aquele bebê que dizem ser sua filha e de Atena... Saiba que dessa vez não vai conseguir avançar tão facilmente!

Outro raio veio na direção deles e novamente se esquivaram por muito pouco devido à grande velocidade do ataque. Quando se levantaram e olharam à frente, uma silhueta se destacava a alguns metros. Uma mulher de pele clara, longos e lisos cabelos negros, com olhos amendoados em um tom bem vivo de castanho, os encarava com seriedade. Seu kimono verde escuro tinha detalhes brilhantes em azul marinho e seus pés tocavam o chão descalços. Apesar de seu olhar amedrontador, ninguém seria capaz de negar que ela possuía grande beleza.

– Eu sou Arashi, uma ninfa da floresta.

– Ninfas... Finalmente vimos uma – Seiya disse – E uma ninfa japonesa...

– Me surpreende que cavaleiros que todos dizem ser tão poderosos tenham passado três dias quase inteiros perdidos aqui sem nos notar. Se não conseguem nem ao menos lidar conosco que somos simples servas do senhor Zeus, como espera libertar Atena, Pegasu?

– Nós vamos encontrar a saída desse labirinto que vocês criaram! E vamos tirar Saori e Aimi daqui!

– Saori... É assim que você chama Atena? Aimi... São belos nomes. Mas você só voltará a chamar por eles se sair daqui vivo. E mesmo que consiga não irá muito longe quando encontrar Astrapih e Ignis. Mesmo seus companheiros devem estar sendo completamente derrotados pelas outras ninfas agora – ela falou com um sorriso sinistro.

– Onde estão eles?! – Shiryu questionou.

– Isso não importa, eles vão morrer mesmo! Assim como vocês! Já chega de ser tão boazinha, eu não deveria ficar conversando com o inimigo.

Ela os atacou de novo, lançando uma enxurrada de relâmpagos para cada um. Novamente desviaram e Seiya revidou.

– Detesto atacar mulheres, mas você não me deixa escolha! Eu farei tudo para proteger Saori e Aimi! METEORO DE PEGASUUUUU!!!!!!!!

Mas foi em vão. Arashi apenas ergueu a mão e uma barreira de luz prateada surgiu a sua frente. Todo o poder de Seiya se voltou contra ele e Shiryu, os atirando longe e lhes garantindo alguns hematomas.

– É assim que quer resgatar Atena e sua filha, Pegasu? Já acabou? Parece que vocês não são mesmo tudo que falaram.

– Não... Eu não me darei por vencido...

Seiya apoiou as mãos no chão e ergueu-se devagar, tentando se acostumar à dor da queda. Shiryu fez o mesmo ao seu lado.

– Eu também. Não vou desistir agora que estamos só no começo.

Ambos se colocaram de pé novamente e assumiram posição de combate. Arashi fechou os olhos por um segundo em reflexão e riu, encarando-os novamente.

– Agora sim... Estou vendo os olhares queimando em chamas que me falaram. Seria muito chato lutar com dois adversários desmotivados. Preparem-se!


	8. O poder de Aimi

— Eu não posso perder mais tempo! Sabe-se lá o que Saori e Aimi estão passando! Eu preciso encontra-las! METEORO DE PÉGASU!!!!

Arashi novamente ergueu seu escudo de luz, devolvendo toda a energia dos meteoros, que só não atingiram Seiya porque Shiryu o defendeu com o escudo de dragão.

— As florestas sempre ganham muitas tempestades e com suas asas molhadas não podem voar, não tão bem. SINTAM A FORÇA DA TEMPESTADE!!

Uma quantidade muito maior de raios foi lançada sobre eles e com uma intensidade bem mais forte. Mesmo o escudo de dragão não foi suficiente, e não só os elmos voaram de suas cabeças e se espatifaram no chão como eles mesmos foram atirados para longe.

— Não podemos nos dar por vencidos! – Shiryu disse, levantando-se – COLERA DO DRAGÃAAAAAO!!!

O guerreiro teve certeza de ter atingido Arashi, mas arregalou os olhos quando viu que nada aconteceu. Seiya levantou-se em seguida e apontou espantado.

— Shiryu! Veja isso!!

— Mas como isso é possível?! Ela está por toda a parte!!

Os dois deram um paço atrás, ficando de costas um para o outro. Arashi parecia ter se clonado em várias cópias dela mesma. Estavam cercados, e não tinham ideia de qual fosse a verdadeira.

— E então? – Todas elas disseram ao mesmo tempo – Vão ficar aí parados?!

— Seiya... Alguma delas deve ser a única a ter sombra. É provável que assim possamos descobrir qual é a verdadeira.

— Mas com toda essa névoa... Mal consigo vê-las com clareza, ainda mais as sombras.

— Se elas todas nos atacassem ao mesmo tempo e ficássemos de olhos bem abertos. Mas não acho que seja tão fácil fazê-la cair numa provocação.

— Tem razão... Mas não podemos fazer isso, então vamos verificar uma a uma nós mesmos!

O cavaleiro de pegasu escolheu uma ninfa aleatoriamente e avançou. Shiryu revirou os olhos ao ver o quanto Seiya continuava agindo sem uma boa estratégia às vezes, mas realmente não tinham escolha, e seguiu o exemplo do amigo. O que começou mais parecia uma guerra. Eles combatiam arduamente contra cada uma das clones, que pareciam ser feitas de carne e osso, e o pior, todas elas tinham sombra e nenhuma diferença aparente, o que começou a preocupar os dois cavaleiros. Após bons minutos atacando, os dois lados se cansaram e ambos tinham arranhões e manchas de sangue pelo corpo. Todos estavam parados em posição defensiva, com respiração ofegante, tentando se recuperar o mais rápido possível.

— Tem que haver um meio de derrota-la – Shiryu dizia para si mesmo.

‘Concentre-se, Seiya! Concentre-se!’ Ele dizia para si mesmo em seus pensamentos. ‘Se pudesse falar comigo agora, certamente Saori diria pra não desistir e que é possível! Como posso acabar com isso? Não podemos perder mais tempo!’

— Droga! Eu não sei o que fazer!

— Talvez se nós sentirmos a presença da verdadeira...

Shiryu fechou os olhos, tentando sentir onde o cosmo da ninfa estava mais forte. Seiya tentava fazer o mesmo, mas estava desconcentrado. Precisava pôr a cabeça no lugar! Começava a sentir-se realmente mal quando um som distante chamou sua atenção.

— O que foi isso?

— Não ouvi nada, Seiya – o dragão respondeu, continuando de olhos fechados.

O barulho insistiu. Seiya desligou-se perigosamente da batalha para aqueles murmúrios infantis que pareciam chama-lo. ‘Papai!’ Era claramente a voz de Aimi!! E aprecia tranquila. Seu coração acelerou, de medo, ansiedade, alívio, orgulho por sua bebê tão pequena já ser capaz de enviar mensagens mentais.

— Isso mesmo... Eu não posso me entregar facilmente. Provavelmente nem estamos na metade do caminho.

Seiya fechou os olhos e concentrou-se a tal ponto que a energia brilhante e azulada de seu cosmo tornou-se visível a sua volta. Sentia que aquelas clones e a própria Arashi, onde quer que ela estivesse, voltavam a se mover, e logo cairiam em cima deles com tudo. Podia sentir onde cada uma delas estava pisando ao seu redor e concentrou-se em cada uma até se deter, ao mesmo tempo que Shiryu na ninfa mais afastada da multidão.

— ENCONTREI! – Os dois disseram juntos.

— Seiya! Eu cuido das outras! Vá atrás dela! COLERA DO DRAGÃAAAO!!!!

O grande dragão verde luminoso surgiu diante de seu cavaleiro, arrastando várias cópias consigo e lhes dando um sumiço quase que imediato. Seiya avançou em toda a sua velocidade através dos poucos clones restantes para a verdadeira Arashi.

— Não vai conseguir, Pegasu!!! – Ela ergueu seu escudo, dessa vez maior, mas foi inútil.

— METEORO DE PEGASU!!!

Um grito de Arashi cortou o ar quando seu escudo se desfez e ela foi atirada para longe. Já não restava clone algum e parte da névoa pareceu se dissipar. Os dois correram na direção da ninfa ferida, torcendo para que estivesse viva.

— Está sangrando – Shiryu secou um filete de sangue no rosto dela e seu olhar se deteve nos demais arranhões e alguns rasgões na seda do kimono.

— Ela está viva. Ainda bem!

— Por que... – a mulher sussurrou abrindo lentamente os olhos – Somos inimigos. Por que se preocupam com meu estado? Por que não me matou, Pegasu?

— Nós não somos inimigos. Isso é o que Zeus quer que pensemos e nos jogou uns contra os outros. Eu não tenho motivos pra matar você, nem ninguém aqui. Nem mesmo o próprio Zeus. Eu só quero a minha família de volta. Mesmo que eu morra, eu quero que Saori e Aimi saiam daqui em segurança.

— E nós fizemos uma promessa pra uma amiga importante. Nós juramos não matar nenhuma ninfa.

A ninfa ficou alguns momentos em silêncio, olhando profundamente nos olhos de cada um.

— Foi Celeste, não foi?

— Como sabe?

— Ela é a única ninfa que está sendo sensata aqui, apesar de ter apenas sete anos. Ela é a única que não tem medo de Zeus, e não é somente porque ele não a ameaça como a nós – ela fechou os olhos com a pontada de dor que sentiu ao se mexer.

— Você vai ficar bem? – Seiya perguntou preocupado.

— Sou uma ninfa e ainda estou viva, é claro que vou... Sua filha é muito parecida com você e Atena, uma mistura perfeita de cada um. É uma criança muito bonita, extremamente doce e com um olhar forte e gentil ao mesmo tempo. Eu não tenho mais o que fazer por esta batalha. Vão em frente. Tenha certeza que encontrarão o caminho. Quando seus amigos vencerem, eles voltarão a cruzar com vocês. Zeus está cego de poder, vocês são a única esperança para todos.

Os dois assustaram-se quando ela de repente fechou os olhos e perdeu a consciência, mas parecia estar só dormindo. Seu coração batia vigorosamente e sua respiração estava calma.

— Não podemos deixa-la aqui assim – Shiryu lhe disse.

— Tem razão.

Seiya pôs a ninfa no colo e caminharam algum tempo até acharem um bom lugar entre as gigantescas paredes de pedra do santuário. Era um lugar bonito e um tanto isolado, havia flores ali. Arashi poderia descansar sem interrupções, ao menos por enquanto. Deitou-a na grama e partiu com Shiryu para buscar uma nova rota.

— Seiya... O que você ouviu naquela hora?

— Aimi.

— O que?!

— Isso mesmo, Shiryu! Eu ouvi a voz de Aimi chamando por mim! – Ele disse com um enorme sorriso.

******

— Atena.

Ela deixou Aimi no berço e virou-se para a porta, vendo Ignis ali.

— O senhor Zeus requisita a sua presença, eu cuidarei da sua filha enquanto estiver com ele.

A deusa encarou Ignis por alguns segundos, percebendo que a gêmea já começava a ficar impaciente com aquele olhar demorado, e virou-se para Aimi.

— Mamãe volta logo – disse, beijando o rosto da bebê.

A olhou por um tempo e dirigiu-se até a porta.

— Eu a conduzirei – Astrapih levou Saori para fora do quarto, fechando a porta e caminhando pelo corredor até desaparecerem no caminho para a sala de Zeus.

******

— Papai... – Aimi murmurou, em tom interrogativo, andava sentindo bastante falta de Seiya, e sabia que Ignis a separara dele.

— Seu pai não está aqui.

Ignis aproximou-se do berço da criança, que inicialmente recuou, sem emitir um som sequer. A jovem deusa ainda tentava entender o turbilhão dentro dela na última vez em que encarara aquele bebê.

— Astrapih, seu idiota...! – Xingou o irmão baixinho – Isso está ardendo – falou olhando para o corte que riscava três de seus dedos.

Os gêmeos estavam treinando cedo pela manhã quando o mais velho acertou a irmã com um tanto mais de intensidade do que devia.

— Dói?

Voltou-se para Aimi, que estava de pé de novo no lugar de antes, atenta ao movimento da mão direita ferida de Ignis.

— Por acaso você sabe o que é dor?

— Mamãe disse. É ruim. Dor machuca.

— Na verdade os machucados é que causam dor. Mamãe... Atena parece se derreter quando você fala isso. Até posso sentir o cosmo dela queimar muito mais forte. O que há de tão importante nessa palavra?

Aimi não respondeu, mas esticou-se um pouco para fora do berço, tentando alcançar a mão machucada de Ignis. Ela não se importou por um momento, mas cedeu para evitar que a menina se empolgasse demais e caísse. Novamente aquele turbilhão se formou dentro de si, sentiu um tremor em seu interior e seu corpo esquentou quando a bebê agarrou sua mão com as duas mãozinhas e a beijou rapidamente.

— O-o que é isso? Uma deusa completa não deveria ter sensações estranhas como essas.

Uma gargalhada de Aimi chamou sua atenção.

— Como pode estar tão feliz...? Mas nem tem noção do que acontece... – interrompeu a si mesma quando algo estranho começou.

O ferimento em sua mão brilhou. Uma luz dourada, quente e reconfortante. Lentamente, sua pele se regenerou por inteiro, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ignis aproximou o rosto para ver com clareza. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver que não havia nenhum rastro do corte ali.

— Mas o que foi isso?! Então você tem mesmo um poder enorme... Não poderia esperar menos da filha de uma deusa e de alguém que superou os deuses, mesmo sendo um cavaleiro, e mortal.

Aimi gargalhou para ela, lhe mostrando um belo sorriso, e Ignis desviou o olhar ao sentir novamente aquela sensação estranha. E a pele macia das mãos da bebê contra a parte exposta de seus dedos só fazia aquilo aumentar.

— O que essa menina está fazendo comigo? Será mais um efeito de seu grande poder?

******

— Atena, minha filha. Você já está aqui há três dias. Pode parecer pouco tempo, mas tenho curiosidade em saber algumas coisas.

— O que deseja saber?

— Apesar de seu pecado em destruir sua imagem como deusa virgem, e ainda mais envolvendo-se com um cavaleiros mortal e que ousou superar os deuses... – ele falou com certa irritação na voz – Não posso negar que me afeiçoei à minha neta. Ela tem traços cavaleiro irritante, principalmente aquela cor incomum de cabelo, mas ainda assim seus olhos se parecem muito com os nossos.

— Aquela cor de cabelo e suas variações são as mais comuns na Terra e as considero tão belas quanto as nossas.

Faça-me o favor, Atena! Não me venha falar daquele seres! E minha neta é linda ainda assim.

— Eu fico feliz por isso.

— Diga-me, ela anda se alimentando bem? Você está em boas condições para alimentá-la e cuidar bem dela?

— Completamente.

— Também quero saber... Se você já tem alguma resposta.

— Eu já disse, meu coração está com os humanos.

Zeus a olhou silencioso, mas com raiva no olhar.

— Eu vou lhe dar uma última chance. Se você me voltar aqui de novo com essas palavras, nós passaremos a cuidar de Aimi e você oferecerá sua vida se quiser seu amado planeta vivo!

******

Saori entrou no quarto, vendo Astrapih fechar a porta atrás de si e ouviu Aimi chorando. Ignis a olhava sem saber o que fazer.

— Eu não tenho ideia de qual seja o problema. Irritou-se de repente.

Saori sorriu e caminhou até Aimi, a tirando do berço e sentando-se na cama. Afastou o tecido e começou a amamentar a menina, que logo se acalmou.

— Como sabe que ela tinha fome?

— É um laço... Quando se tem um filho, seu laço com ele é tão grande que não pode estimar, as duas vidas se entrelaçam de forma inquebrável como se fossem uma só, afinal... Aimi nasceu de uma parte de mim e de Seiya... É como se fossemos um só. Quando ela nasceu eu também não sabia de muitas coisas, mas basta amar alguém profundamente pra que logo você aprenda institivamente a decifrar todos os gestos e sentimentos dessa pessoa.

— Isso não faz sentido para nós.

— Quem sabe... Um dia você poderá entender.

Ignis virou-se e caminhou na direção da porta, parando rapidamente apenas quando ouviu a voz de Saori.

— Obrigada por cuidar de Aimi. Ela gosta de você. Posso ver isso nos olhos dela.

Ignis não respondeu, apenas ficou alguns segundos parada ali e se retirou, procurando esconder qualquer traço de seu momento nervoso de minutos atrás, mas ainda assim seu estado não passou completamente despercebido a Saori, que fitou a porta fechada por alguns instantes antes de olhar novamente para Aimi.

— O que você andou fazendo, querida? Tenho certeza que foi algo bom – disse acariciando o rostinho da bebê.

Seu olhar ficou preocupado, ainda pensava nas palavras de Zeus. Ofereceria de bom grado sua vida, mas jamais deixaria Aimi ali. Tinha que haver um jeito de entrega-la a Seiya!

— Eu não vou deixar nada de mal acontecer com você, meu amor. Eu prometo.


	9. Dúvida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os nomes das ninfas, dos deuses gêmeos e também de Aimi não são dados ao acaso, todos tem um significado em grego ou japonês (caso de Arashi). Celeste é a úncia exceção, uma vez que já se encontra em português, mas ainda assim tem uma ligação com sua origem.

– Onde eu estou?! Pra onde foram os outros?! – Hyoga perguntava tentando ver alguma coisa além da névoa.

– Hyoga...? – Chamou uma voz distante.

– Shun?! Você também está aqui?

– Sim – disse, agora mais próximo, mas ainda fora de vista.

– Shun?

– Ikki?! – Os cavaleiros de cisne e andrômeda se surpreenderam.

– Não vejo sinal dos outros dois ou de Shaina e Marin – Ikki falou quando finalmente os três estavam reunidos.

– Não podemos nem ao menos sentir os seus cosmos – Hyoga tentava captar o sinal, sem sucesso.

– Fiquem atentos – Ikki avisou – Não estamos sozinhos. Há mais dois cosmos aqui.

Hyoga e Shun silenciaram e olharam em volta, apesar de não conseguirem ver quase nada. Ikki estava certo, eles tinham companhia.

******

– Ando preocupado com você.

Ela apenas olhou o irmão sem dizer nada.

– Você anda estranha desde cedo. Faz só três dias que Atena e sua filha estão aqui...

– Quase quatro. O dia de hoje logo irá acabar. E lembre-se que devido a nossos poucos afazeres, o tempo parece passar mais devagar aqui.

– Tem razão, mas não é disso que quero falar. Você volta nervosa e agindo de maneira esquisita quando entra nesse quarto. A que voltou mais estranha foi quando ficou cuidando daquele bebê. O que aconteceu?

– Aquela menina realmente tem um poder incrível.

– O que quer dizer? Ela fez alguma coisa na sua frente?

Ignis ergueu a mão onde deveria haver um ferimento, mas o gêmeo mais velho olhou estarrecido ao notar a falta do corte que fizera ali há algumas horas.

– Mas... O que? Ela tem sim um grande poder, mas ainda devia estar adormecido. Ela só tem dois anos, e há pouco tempo!

– Eu sei. Também fiquei surpresa. Ela tem a mesma aura dourada, quente e calma de Atena quando queima seu cosmo. E apesar de tudo que estamos fazendo, não entendo porque as duas, principalmente essa criança, conseguem ser tão felizes.

– É uma criança, não tem noção do que está acontecendo.

– Sim, mas ela sabe que a tiramos de seu pai, isso é algo ruim. Ela perguntou por ele quando você saiu do quarto com Atena. Tem um pouco de noção sim. Mas o tempo todo ela parecia feliz.

– É isso que está te atormentando? Algo tão supérfluo?

– Não. Eu não sei... Sinto algo estranho perto dessas duas, principalmente da criança. Algo que nunca senti antes. Quando essa menina ri me sinto muito esquisita, não sei se é um som irritante ou algo completamente fora do nosso mundo.

– Coisa dos humanos... Se Atena for inteligente, vai acabar cedendo ao desejo de nosso pai, e então, com o tempo, nós faremos as duas aprenderem como deuses se comportam.

– Você parece estar certo, mas... É mesmo tão errado assim uma criança rir livremente? E junto com sua mãe... Eu nunca vi você reclamar das risadas das crianças ninfas.

– Ninfas não são deuses, são somente ajudantes.

– Mas se você observar qualquer lado, quando são crianças, ambos não tem noção do mundo e não parece haver diferença alguma entre um e outro.

– Está dizendo que Atena e sua filha não são uma ameaça?

– Seu grande poder pode sim parecer maior até mesmo que o de nosso pai, mas tudo que aconteceu nas outras batalhas em que Atena se envolveu... E tudo que ela parece ser... Às vezes eu penso que toda a preocupação de nosso pai não é tão necessária. Atena não parece ser o tipo de deusa que ataca de graça. Todas as vezes ela só estava se defendendo porque nós a incomodamos.

– Mas ela defendeu a Terra! Aquele planeta cheio de humanos maus e miseráveis, que maltratam e desprezam a própria espécie e o próprio planeta, Ignis!

– Isso é verdade... Mas a filha dela ainda não vê diferença alguma entre humanos e deuses e nem de longe parece ser má. E se existirem outros assim? E se toda a bondade de Atena não for somente por ela ser uma deusa?

– Aquela menina é um bebê! Uma semideusa, filha de Atena, que só tem dois anos e não sabe de nada. E Atena ficou fraca assim por passar tempo demais ao lado dos humanos. Até mesmo abandonou seu eterno dever de se manter como uma deusa virgem para ter uma filha com um mortal. O que há com você?! Está querendo desafiar nosso pai e defender os humanos também?!

– Eu nunca levantaria a ira de nosso pai. Mas... Tudo isso está me cansando. Eu não sei o que essa menina está fazendo comigo. Eu sinto coisas e não sei o que elas são. Eu não consigo compreendê-las por mais que eu me esforce. Mas... Queria entender porque Atena tem tanto amor pelos seres humanos. Porque os protege. Porque aqueles cavaleiros de bronze continuam arriscando suas vidas e derramando seu próprio sangue para ajuda-la, mesmo depois de tantas batalhas. O que estou vendo acontecer no santuário agora não me parece nem um pouco diferente das outras vezes. Como vai acabar dessa vez?

– O contato com essas duas está te deixando maluca. Até parece que duvida do poder de nosso pai. Não contarei de nossa conversa a ele, pois ficará enlouquecido, e não desejo que te castigue, mas esqueça tudo isso! Talvez eu deva substituir você quando alguém precisar passar por essa porta!

– Não, Astrapih! Apesar de estar aqui como nossa prisioneira, ela precisa de privacidade para alimentar o bebê, cuidar dela e de si mesma. Essa foi uma das exigências do nosso pai. Você não é mulher, quer constranger Atena? Só deve entrar aqui junto comigo e depois de mim. E com todo esse seu pavio curto ia terminar assustando a criança. Quer que ela fique chorando como no dia em que a trouxemos? Não me lembro de você ter ficado feliz com isso.

Ele ficou pensativo por um tempo e Ignis entendeu seu silêncio como um assentimento.

– Você diz a verdade. Mas volto a te alertar que tenha mais cuidado, não se aproxime tanto. Tudo que nosso pai está fazendo é para evitar problemas e guerras futuros. Precisamos ter certeza de que Atena estará sob nosso controle agora, antes que algo possa acontecer! Não há outro caminho.

– E o que está acontecendo neste exato momento não é uma guerra entre os deuses e os seguidores de Atena?

– Mas estamos em guerra porque eles se recusaram a reconhecer sua posição perante nós e vieram aqui causar confusão, mesmo sabendo que podem morrer facilmente.

– Morrer por aquela a quem são leais... Não é exatamente o que nos dispusemos a fazer se necessário? Por nosso pai.

– Você sempre foi mais calma do que eu e nunca gostou de perturbações por aqui, mas não exagere. Devido a todo o sofrimento de Atena para aquela menina nascer, e também por seu grande poder, nosso pai foi muito benevolente em aceita-la como sua neta, apesar de tudo. Quando aquela criança estava prestes a nascer, nosso pai nos criou para que desde já nós observássemos a situação, para que nos preparássemos para o que está acontecendo agora. Não arrisque pôr tudo a perder.

– Astrapih... Nunca sentiu falta de uma mãe? Não tem curiosidade de saber como seria? Nós nunca fomos crianças. Nós nem nascemos de outro corpo realmente. Celeste parece sempre feliz, assim como Aimi. Não se sente curioso para saber porque? Se você raciocinar, nós somos irmãos de Atena e temos um parentesco até mesmo com seu bebê. Por que então somos tão diferentes? Será que é porque nascemos em condições diferentes? Será mesmo que a diferença é tão grande?

Ele ficou em silêncio. Não queria dizer para a irmã, mas já havia se pegado pensando em tais coisas. Na manhã em que haviam visto Aimi nascer, após Atena sofrer por tantas horas seguidas, lembrava-se de ter sentido algo estranho, que nunca conseguiu compreender, mas rapidamente afastara tais sensações. Não entendia porque aquela criança valia tanto para Atena, e muito menos porque Pegasu ficara tão feliz com seu nascimento. Como a deusa podia ficar tão feliz com alguém que lhe causara tanta dor e sofrimento para nascer? Deuses não deveriam passar por tais coisas. Era arriscado demais deixar-se envolver pelos humanos. Astrapih era orgulhoso e centrado demais. Leal demais ao seu pai. E não se sentia confortável em pensar em algo que poderia alterar tanto sua já formada concepção de certas coisas.

– Pare de falar asneiras, Ignis! Você está maluca. Mataria nosso pai de desgosto. Não entendo como alguém pode ficar tão feliz com uma criança que lhe causou tanta dor e sofrimento para poder nascer, que até mesmo pôs a vida de Atena em risco durante aquelas várias horas. Vocês mulheres ficam todas malucas às vezes. Nosso pai devia ter nos feito como dois homens. Ele nos criou como um casal de gêmeos na esperança de eu cuidar dos assuntos mais perigosos e você saber lidar melhor com essas duas, mas não de ter ideias insanas como essas. Vou esperar você voltar ao normal. Devemos cumprir nosso dever, simplesmente isso.

– Será mesmo, meu irmão? Que este é o único caminho?

Ela não sabia porque havia discutido tais coisas com ele, mas se sentia um pouco mais leve. Astrapih era mesmo irredutível na maioria das vezes, mas porque agora parecia tão confuso e nervoso?

******

Hyoga ergueu uma parede de gelo quando sentiu uma pressão perigosa no ar, mas esta imediatamente se derreteu e ele espantou-se quando viu do que tratava a luz alaranjada que vira refletida ali. Era fogo.

– Mas... De onde veio isso?

– Estão se aproximando – Ikki alertou.

Os cavaleiros irmãos se defenderam ambos ao mesmo tempo quando uma corrente de ar gelado os envolveu, não atingindo-os diretamente graças à Defesa Circular de Shun. OS três guerreiros se aproximaram, Shun e Ikki ficando de costas para Hyoga, e puderam ouvir risadinhas de bonitas e ameaçadoras vozes femininas adultas, mas ainda não viam nada.

– À primeira vista até que parece que são mesmo tudo aquilo que falaram.

– Vamos ver se são mesmo.

A névoa pareceu se dissipar um pouco e puderam ver que havia árvores ali e algo parecia brilhar adiante. Seria água? Então estavam em local mais distante do centro do santuário, mas como haviam ido parar ali? Uma mulher de pele clara, cabelos curtos e louros tão claros que pareciam brancos apareceu de pé diante dos dois irmãos. Ela tinha olhos azuis bem claros e profundos. Era muito bonita, mas emanava uma aura perigosa. Seu vestido branco e azul bem claro ondulava com o vento. Hyoga viu surgir em meio aos galhos de uma árvore um pouco adiante uma mulher de vestido vermelho escuro, cabelos num tom avermelhado de castanho, presos em um coque atrás da cabeça, olhos cor de âmbar e um olhar encantador e ameaçador ao mesmo tempo.

– Finalmente chegou a hora de vermos se os cavaleiros de Atena são mesmo tudo aquilo que nos disseram – falou com um sorriso malvado – Eu sou Káfsi, a ninfa que controla o fogo.

– Me chamo Kýma, sou uma ninfa da água – disse a primeira – Sua busca por Atena termina aqui.

******

– Ei! Arashi! – Chamou a menina quando abaixou-se ao lado da amiga.

Sem resposta, a ninfa estava desacordada e tinha vários machucados, mas nenhum fatal. Sua mãe estava cumprindo outras tarefas para Zeus, como limpar as roupas de Atena e seu bebê e lhes enviar outras. Tháyma não gostava de lutar, por isso sempre ficava encarregada de outros afazeres. Enquanto pudesse, Celeste esconderia Arashi dela e cuidaria da ninfa sozinha. Sua mãe era muito leal a Zeus e se visse o estado da oriental, certamente causaria problemas a Seiya. Se ausentou por uns momentos, voltando com panos e água, e começou a limpar os vários machucados.

– Apesar de tê-la machucado, vocês estão comprimindo sua promessa. Mas Arashi não é alguém com quem se possa brincar, ela é muito forte – dizia para si mesma olhando os pedaços dos elmos que recolhera jogados por ali - Obrigada, Seiya. Espero que estejam bem.


	10. Seguindo adiante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deixo aqui registrada minha homenagem a nossa querida Maralise Tartarine, dubladora de Shina (Shaina), que faleceu nessa madrugada (lembrando que isso aconteceu em 2014, quando publiquei essa fanfic no Nyah Fanfiction).
> 
> Ela deu voz a uma personagem que ora nos irritava, ora nos divertia, nos deixava felizes ou nos dava coragem, e que assim fez parte de nossas vidas desde que éramos crianças.
> 
> Você continuará vivendo dentro do coração de cada um de nós, querida Shina. Que Deus te abençoe. Nunca te esqueceremos. Obrigada. Nós te amamos. S2
> 
> O céu acaba de ganhar mais uma estrela.
> 
> Em homenagem, exibirei uma imagem no final do capítulo.

Celeste entrou no quarto carregando as mesmas coisas de sempre e surpreendeu-se ao ver Aimi correndo pelo quarto. Saori, sentada na cama, morria de rir a observando.

– Olá, Celeste.

– Oi – falou com a voz falha quando Aimi colidiu com ela e a encarou, dando boas risadas.

– Celeste – a bebê falou, deixando a garota impressionada.

– Ela... Sabe o seu nome, querida – uma mulher muito parecida com a pequena ninfa se abaixou ao lado das duas, havia entrado depois de Celeste.

– É a primeira vez que ela diz.

– É mesmo linda e parecida com Atena – disse estendendo a mão para acariciar os cabelos de Aimi.

A mulher tinha uma voz suave e bonita. Celeste ergueu Aimi em seus braços. Era um pouco pesada para uma criança de sete anos, mas podia carrega-la. A bebê riu a abraçou a menina pelo pescoço, fazendo ela e as duas adultas rirem também.

– Eu disse que ela gostava de você.

Tháyma ficou encantada ao ouvir a voz da deusa e olha-la atentamente pela primeira vez. Era uma das vozes mais doces e acolhedoras que já ouvira e Atena tinha uma beleza impressionante, assim como sua bebê. A ninfa adulta olhou para Aimi novamente, ainda brincando com Celeste. Era mesmo muito parecida com a mãe, mas tinha tantos traços diferentes... Aquele cabelo de cor tão distinta... Devia ser de Pegasu.

– Minhas saudações, Atena, perdoe a minha grosseria – Tháyma falou, caminhando na direção de Saori e se curvando levemente.

– Por favor! Isso não é necessário. E me chame de Saori.

– É como Celeste a chama, mas eu já insisti que a chame de Atena.

– Eu prefiro Saori.

– Como quiser.

– Você é a mãe de Celeste? Também se parecem muito. Como se chama?

– Fico feliz em saber – respondeu com um pequeno sorriso – Me chamo Tháyma.

– O brilho nos olhos dela...

– Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. Os olhos de nossas crianças brilham quando outras ninfas estão próximas. É uma forma de nos localizarmos mais facilmente ficarmos de olho em nelas.

As duas se entreteram por bons minutos apenas observando suas filhas correndo atrás uma da outra e rindo.

‘Eu encontrei Arashi ferida.’

Saori arregalou os olhos quando os pensamentos de Celeste alcançaram sua mente, mas felizmente Tháyma não pareceu perceber e ela se forçou a manter sua expressão normal.

‘ Quem é Arashi?’

‘Uma ninfa. Se fosse humana, seria o que você chamam de oriental. Ela esteve aqui uma vez com a gente, mas você estava dormindo. Eu a encontrei desmaiada num canto meio escondido do santuário. Acho que lutou com Seiya e Shiryu. Encontrei pedaços dos elmos.’

‘Mais alguma coisa?!’

‘Não, só os elmos. Eles me prometeram que não matariam nenhuma ninfa. Acho que a deixaram ali antes de irem embora.’

‘Mesmo que não prometessem, eles jamais matariam alguém que não tem culpa do que está fazendo. Fique tranquila. Sua mãe sabe disso?’

‘Não. Ninguém. Estou cuidando dela sozinha. Se eu contar, podem dizer a Zeus. E ele vai saber que Seiya está mais perto.’

‘Obrigada, Celeste. Tenha muito cuidado quando estiver explorando o santuário sozinha. Por favor! Recue a qualquer sinal de luta ou movimentos suspeitos.’

‘Minha mãe me diz isso sempre. Eu que fujo dela de vez em quando. Não se preocupe.’

‘Não faça isso sem um bom e forte motivo. Você nem imagina como o coração dela deve ficar tendo você longe na situação em que estamos.’

‘Tudo bem.’

Não trocaram mais pensamentos, mas a criança não pode deixar de notar a tristeza no olhar de Saori. Tanto pelas batalhas que poderiam ser evitadas quanto por preocupação com seus cavaleiros, especialmente Seiya.

– Está na hora de irmos, Celeste.

Ela olhou para a mãe com uma cara chateada, mas sabia que tinha razão. Astrapih e Ignis poderiam fazer perguntas demais depois. Celeste puxou Aimi pela mão até onde estava Saori, que pegou a garotinha no colo, e a ninfa segurou a mão de Tháyma, que se despediu curvando levemente a cabeça e afastou-se para a porta com a filha.

– Tchau, Saori.

– Até logo, Celeste. Obrigada a você e Tháyma por virem nos ver.

A porta se fechou e ela ergueu Aimi, a colocando em pé sobre suas pernas. Depois deitou-se na cama macia, levando a menina junto.

– Sozinhas de novo... Estou acostumada a isso, mas... Dessa vez eu tenho você comigo, querida.

Aimi aproximou-se mais e aconchegou-se na mãe, fechando os olhos para dormir. Saori afagou seus cabelos até ela própria adormecer também.

******

– Eu serei sua oponente Cisne!

Káfsi juntou as duas mãos e direcionou a Hyoga uma boa rajada de fogo, que o teria atingido em cheio caso não fosse rápido em erguer uma parede de gelo, que derreteu rapidamente.

– Pensa em lutar contra mim só com isso? Logo vai queimar.

– Não se deixe levar pela provocação dela, Hyoga.

– Eu já percebi, Shun.

– Vocês dois, irmãos, olhem pra cá. Prestem atenção em sua oponente!

Kýma fez surgir uma onda enorme, que se concentrou em volta de Ikki e Shun, lhes tirando o ar por um tempo considerável até libertá-los. Os dois ofegavam tentando recuperar o oxigênio.

– Assim não vão durar cinco minutos – a ninfa de olhos claros falou.

– De jeito nenhum! Não nos renderemos! – Ikki respondeu.

– Somos cavaleiros de Atena! – Shun enfatizou.

– Andrômeda, a princesa que foi acorrentada para morrer afogada, e Fênix, a ave mitológica que renasce cada vez mais forte. Vamos ver se honram suas constelações protetoras! – Provocou, atacando-os novamente.

– Meu ar pode ser congelado, mas a chama que queima no meu coração será maior que a destruição das suas chamas, Káfsi!

– É o que veremos, Cisne!

A ninfa do fogo lançou novas chamas, e Hyoga as bloqueou novamente, dessa vez com uma barreia mais forte, que novamente derreteu.

– Assim esse combate nunca vai acabar. Nossos ataques se anulam sempre que se tocam – o guerreiro reclamou para si mesmo.

– Isso mesmo. E quando você não aguentar mais Cisne, meu fogo irá consumi-lo! – Káfsi provocou, lançando bolas de fogo uma atrás da outra, sem dar um segundo de descanço.

Hyoga bloqueou todas elas, mas era evidente que a ninfa tinha razão. Em algum momento não resistiria se as coisas continuassem daquele jeito. Olhou rapidamente para onde Ikki e Shun, além de nem conseguirem se mexer, quase se afogavam novamente, presos em uma correnteza fortíssima de água. Kýma movia as mãos controlando o redemoinho, e o guerreiro fez menção de tentar se comunicar com os outros, mas foi interrompido por Káfsi.

– Preste atenção em mim! Eu sou sua oponente. Quer ser morto enquanto se distrai? Fui muito generosa permitindo que tivesse uma última visão de seus amigos nesses segundos que desviou sua atenção – ela falou, atacando novamente, mas dessa vez com muito mais agressividade, atirando o cisne no chão e lhe causando boas queimaduras superficiais.

‘O que vamos fazer...?, o cavaleiro de fênix tentava pensar, ‘Pela primeira vez estou sem boas ideias. Vamos acabar nos afogando’, dizia para si mesmo quando Shun o surpreendeu sendo mais rápido, abrindo um espaço vazio no centro do redemoinho com a corrente nebulosa. Ele tossiu algumas vezes e finalmente pode falar.

– Ao menos por enquanto não seremos afetados. Temos que pensar em algo pra sair daqui e ajudar Hyoga. Ele vai acabar ficando seriamente machucado.

– Tem razão, mas como vamos acabar com o controle dela?

– Eu ainda não sei...

– Não resistirão por muito tempo! – Ouviram Kýma gritar do lado de fora – Logo a sua corrente também vai ceder, Andrômeda!

Do lado oposto, Hyoga estava numa situação cada vez mais complicada. O fogo de Káfsi já havia anulado seu pó de diamante e até mesmo a execução aurora, lhe deixando alguns ferimentos mais graves, enquanto a ninfa tinha apenas alguns arranhões, apesar de também demonstrar sinais de exaustão.

– Vocês não sabem mesmo a hora de desistir. Estão à altura de tudo que ouvimos, mas não deixarei que continuem avançando.

– Káfsi... As suas chamas podem me causar queimaduras artificiais na pele, mas não mas de forma alguma me causarão marcas tão profundas quanto as dos ensinamentos de meu mestre Camus! Eu não vou desistir aqui! ZERO ABSOLUTO!!!

– Mas o que é isso?!!

Káfsi sentiu o vento gelado lhe atingir com muito mais força e teria sido completamente petrificada se não usasse suas chamas como defesa. Foi atirada longe e colidiu contra o chão, sentindo seu corpo paralisado e cheio de dores devido ao frio intenso. Uma quantidade muito maior de machucados riscava sua pele agora. Sentia que congelaria e arregalou os olhos ao ver um grande cristal de gelo formado pelo ar congelado, um tanto deformado à sua frente. Se não tivesse agido rápido, certamente estaria presa ali dentro para sempre. Viu o Cisne a certa distância, caído no chão, e sua visão começou a escurecer até que ela não visse mais nada. Hyoga apoiou-se nas mãos para erguer-se um pouco e juntou o restante de suas forças para falar com os companheiros.

– Ikki e Shun...! – Ele chamou o mais alto que pode – As mãos... Dela... – dizendo isso, desmaiou.

– As mãos...? – Shun tentava raciocinar.

Àquela altura já estavam encurralados em pouco mais de um metro de espaço sem água e não podiam ver muito bem o que havia do lado de fora.

– Essa ninfa deve estar usando as mãos pra controlar toda essa água – Ikki presumiu – Shun, pare a corrente!

– Mas vamos acabar nos afogando!

– Não vamos, confie em mim!

O mais novo respirou fundo e recolheu sua corrente, vendo toda aquela água desabar sobre eles, mas no mesmo instante notou algo estranho, a água estava ficando quente. Só então notou a intenção do irmão e aproveitou o brilho confuso que o poderoso cosmo de Ikki causava na água para agir, e conseguiu alcançar as mãos de uma já cansada Kýma, acorrentando-as fortemente.

– Mas... COMO?!

– AVE FÊNIX!!

A ninfa gritou ao ser jogada ao chão e todo indício de água por perto desapareceu. Os dois irmãos olharam preocupados para Hyoga, mas antes andaram até Kýma. Ela estava sem mais forças para continuar, e encarou os dois com o que lhe restava.

– Tragam a paz de volta ao santuário... – disse baixinho, perdendo a consciência.

– Então as ninfas estão mesmo sendo manipuladas por Zeus... – Shun comentou.

– Parece que sim.

O cenário em volta começou a mudar, a névoa diminuiu e puderam reconhecer um pouco do que antes fora o santuário de Atena. Levaram as duas ninfas desfalecidas para um local mais isolado e voltaram até Hyoga.

– Ele precisa de cuidados – Shun virou o amigo para cima, percebendo que felizmente não tinha queimaduras graves.

– Ele vai ficar bem. Vamos espera-lo acordar enquanto tentamos melhorar seu estado com nossos cosmos.

******

– Shaina... Onde estamos?

– Oras, eu já disse que não sei! – A guerreira respondeu, mais irritada consigo mesma por não conseguir saber onde estavam do que com a amiga.

Ouviram uma risada ecoando do nada e olharam em volta buscando a origem do som, mas sem verem nada além de névoa e mais névoa.

– Bom... Certamente não sei onde estamos, mas não estamos sozinhas.


	11. Perigo mortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedico esse capítulo a nossa querida Maralise Tartarine (dubladora de Shina/Shaina).

As duas ficaram de costas uma para a outra, tentando rastrear algo ou alguém em todas as direções possíveis, mas um silêncio sufocante se abateu sobre o local por vários minutos. Repentinamente um som praticamente inaudível ecoou no ar, mas os ouvidos bem treinados das duas guerreiras não deixaram de nota-lo, e sentiram uma forte pressão riscando seus rostos. No segundo seguinte suas máscaras romperam e caíram no chão em pedaços e pó. Ambas ficaram assustadas por um momento e levaram a mão ao rosto quando sentiram o líquido vermelho escorrendo ali. Tomaram certa distância e olharam uma para a outra. Ambas tinham arranhões riscando diagonalmente a bochecha e a testa.

– Marin... O seu rosto é muito bonito. E se parece muito com ele.

Marin tinha pele clara e encantadores olhos azuis, em uma linda combinação com os cabelos ruivos. Sua expressão era gentil e acolhedora, uma grande doçura podia ser vista em seu olhar, e era muito parecida com Thoma. A guerreira sorriu verdadeiramente pelo elogio da amiga e pela semelhança com seu irmão, mas por pouco tempo.

– Eu agradeço o elogio, Shaina, mas é melhor deixarmos a surpresa do meu rosto pra depois.

– Que coisa... Como duas guerreiras que lutam pelo mesmo ideal de proteger Atena e o santuário não conhecem sequer o rosto uma da outra? Como esperam se unir em batalha dessa forma?

– Quem é você?! – Shaina perguntou irritada.

– Eu sou a brisa, o vento, o turbilhão das tempestades... – falou ainda sem aparecer – Eu posso controlar as correntes de ar a meu favor, na intensidade que eu desejar.

Um baque foi ouvido e ambas olharam para o lado, vendo uma figura trajando roupas claras, ainda indefinida pela névoa. Aproximou-se em passos lentos e tranquilos, mas sua aura parecia ameaçadora. Ambas assumiram posição de defesa, quando uma mulher jovem e de beleza incomum apareceu diante delas. Seus cabelos louro acinzentados, um tanto curtos e em fios desfiados, esvoaçavam com o vento, bem como o vestido de tecido leve e delicado, de mangas curtas, mas um pouco largas, a saia um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. As cores pareciam dançar em suas roupas, tornando difícil identificar à primeira vista onde terminava o branco e começava o azul claro. Finalmente se atentaram ao rosto da mulher. A pele clara emoldurava olhos cinza claro e lábios num tom claro de rosa.

– Eu sou Aeris, a ninfa dos ventos. Em nome do senhor Zeus, eu vim impedir o avanço dos guerreiros de Atena no santuário.

– Nós não vamos desistir, mesmo que venham mil de vocês.

– Muita determinação... Eu gosto disso. Você era a mestra de Pegasu, não era? Agora sei de onde vem boa parte daquelas chamas que dizem arder nos olhos e no coração dele. Espero que vocês duas sejam mais interessantes que aqueles cavaleiros de bronze que chegaram aqui inicialmente. Foram teimosos, mas não resistentes o bastante para nos derrubar. Chega de conversa.

Ela ergueu uma das mãos e uma ventania se formou. O ar se concentrou com tamanha força na palma de sua mão, que tornou-se uma esfera visível. Ela atirou a correnteza na direção de Marin e Shaina, que foram jogadas para longe. Sentiam como se tivessem sido atingidas por um soco fortíssimo e ainda haviam ganhado mais arranhões pelo corpo.

– E essa ainda não é toda a força dela... – Shaina falou ao levantar-se.

– Como vamos combater o vento?

– Eu não sei, mas é bom testar – falou correndo na direção de Aeris – VENHA, COBRA!!

A ninfa repeliu o golpe com uma nova correnteza de ar, que parece formar um escudo invisível.

– GARRAS DE TROVÃO!!

Novamente a adversária repeliu o golpe de Shaina, enviando-o de volta e por pouco não acertando as duas.

– LAMPEJO DA ÁGUIA!! – Marin tentou, mas também sem sucesso.

– Não adianta o quanto tentem. O vento pode levar tudo embora.

– Não desistiremos antes de tentar tudo que temos! METEOROS!!

Aeris repetiu seu feito, enviando os meteoros de Marin para todas as direções, inclusive na direção dela própria, a uma velocidade absurda.

– SHAINA!!

Ela abaixou-se ao lado a amazona, que se atravessara na frente dela e agora tinha um grande machucado nas costas.

– Por que fez isso?!

– Oras... – ela respondeu com certa dificuldade – Não seja tola. Eu só te protegi porque será muito mais fácil duas de nós darmos um jeito nela do que uma só – falou em seu tom arrogante, que para os que a conheciam de verdade, mais parecia um elogio – Isso não vai funcionar. Ela vê muito bem e é muito rápida.

– Se pudéssemos confundir a visão dela... Vamos correr em círculos.

– O QUE?! Por acaso você faz ideia de a quanto tempo já não somos crianças?!

– Sim, isso faz parte da estratégia.

– O que pretende fazer? – Questionou ao se levantar junto com Marin.

– O vento dela pode repelir tudo que lançamos. Precisamos ficar perto o suficiente e lançar algo mais forte do que ele.

– Só se nós duas atacarmos juntas ao mesmo tempo.

– Faremos exatamente isso.

Olharam na direção de Aeris alguns metros distante. Ela se protegia dentro uma redoma de vento nada convidativa.

– Vamos encontrar um jeito de entrar na correnteza até ficarmos perto suficiente e correr em volta dela o mais rápido que pudermos. Isso irá tirar o foco de sua visão.

As duas se aproximaram da ventania, recebendo uma provocação de Aeris. Era difícil ouvir com o barulho do vento, mas entenderam casa palavra.

– Se querem entrar, tentem, mas não garanto que sairão do mesmo jeito.

Se aproximaram o quanto puderam, sentindo arranhões se formarem em suas peles como se fossem atingidas por navalhas. Fecharam os olhos, se forçando a aguentar as fortes dores que sentiram, e a toda velocidade entraram na correnteza circular em volta de Aeris. Voltaram a fita-la quando já corriam a sua volta, ganhando mais e mais velocidade.

– O que vocês pretendem com isso?!

A ninfa olhava de uma para a outra, tentando acertá-las lá de dentro, mas enfurecendo-se ao errar todos os lançamentos.

– PAREM DE CORRER FEITO INSETOS!!!

As duas amazonas ergueram suas mãos na direção da ninfa e gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

– LAMPEJO DA COBRA!!!

Ouviram um grito de Aeris quando ela tentou defender-se com um novo escudo de vento, o redemoinho de dissipou e a ninfa caiu no chão. Conseguira se defender a tempo de não ser rasgada pelo golpe, mas ficara bem machucada ainda assim.

– Então essa é a força dos defensores de Atena...?

Dizendo isso, perdeu a consciência. As duas se abaixaram ao lado da ninfa sem dizer nada. Seus ferimentos pareciam superficiais, mas doíam consideravelmente.

– Parece que fui atingida por várias folhas de papel invisíveis – Marin reclamou ao deitar-se no chão.

– Sim, isso dói muito.

Shaina caiu ao lado da amiga, e apertaram os punhos quando uma dor aguda as atingiu e tudo se apagou.

******

– Atena!

– Entre.

Ignis entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

– Nosso pai insiste por uma resposta e deseja que a levemos para ver por si mesma a presente situação do santuário. Acabamos de perceber uma intervenção indesejada, e se você não fizer uma escolha ou tomar alguma providência, ele deseja que nós façamos isso.

– Do que está falando?

– Encontramos nossas ninfas desfalecidas por aí. Vocês são realmente estranhos. Seus cavaleiros, após as derrotarem em combate, até mesmos as deixaram em lugares mais convenientes para recuperação e lhes prestaram socorros.

Saori sentiu um frio incômodo lhe percorrer. Sabia que Celeste é quem estava fazendo isso, ao menos com Arashi, mas não demonstrou, nem falou nada que insinuasse tal coisa.

– Isso é ser um verdadeiro cavaleiro. A compaixão com outros a sua volta, mesmo que sejam inimigos. Não há nada que nos torne diferentes uns dos outros, apenas ideias que não se conectam e são usadas como motivos para causar conflitos.

– Dessa forma esse mundo poderia virar uma bagunça.

– Ele já é uma bagunça, Ignis. Ele poderia desse jeito se transformar no paraíso. Nós nunca saberemos porque somos quem somos e não outra pessoa. Poderíamos ser qualquer coisa... Todos nós. Não há nada que nos faça tão diferentes assim.

– Diferentes ou não, tudo que está acontecendo não mudará apenas com tais ideias, ainda mais depois de ter chegado tão longe. E estamos colocando em suas mãos o poder de dar um rumo a tudo isso.

– Minha convicção não mudará.

– Coração? Humanos? Você escolherá quando vir a situação lá fora.

– Diga-me... Tháyma não está envolvida nessas batalhas, está?

– Não. Ela não gostar de lutar e nosso pai respeita isso, portanto a deixou com tarefas mais simples. E ela tem uma criança para cuidar, não poderia deixar isso de lado. As duas estão em segurança, apenas ajudando a cuidar das outras ninfas e de vocês duas.

– Ignis! – Ouviu a voz abafada de Astrapih do outro lado porta, onde estava encostada.

– O que foi?

– Você não tem que dar detalhes a uma prisioneira, mesmo sendo Atena, não perca o foco!

– Cale a boca. Eu sei o que estou fazendo – ela respondeu, virando a cabeça para o lado – E ela acabaria sabendo de tudo mais tarde. Você está ficando paranoico.

– E você anda ficando estranha. Acabe logo com isso.

A loura suspirou e fitou o chão dourado à sua frente por algum tempo. Embora, tivesse disfarçado imediatamente, Saori pode ver tristeza e confusão em seus olhos, como se um furacão perturbasse sua alma. Ignis ergueu a cabeça novamente e arregalou um pouco os olhos ao ver Aimi correndo na sua direção. A menina riu e apoiou-se em suas pernas. A princípio não soube o que fazer e resistiu a dar atenção à criança. Saori a observava, tentando disfarçar o sorriso, e após vários segundos ficou um tanto surpresa quando Ignis se abaixou e pegou Aimi no colo. A menina brincava com os chamativos detalhes da armadura dourada e encarava aqueles olhos azuis tão parecidos com os seus e os de sua mãe.

– Ela gosta mesmo de você.

A mulher não respondeu, continuou em silêncio com a mesma tristeza e confusão no olhar e Saori lhe dirigiu a palavra com toda a ternura de que era capaz.

– Apesar de se mostrar tão firme e eficaz em nos guardar aqui e apoiar a guerra no santuário, você tem um coração doce, eu sei que tem. Aimi sabe. Apesar de não estar do nosso lado, você não quer realmente tudo isso que está acontecendo, não é, Ignis?

Saori preocupou-se por um momento, mas sabia que da distância em que estava da porta, Astrapih não poderia ouví-la. Conseguia sentir a dor que emanava de Ignis atingindo seu coração. Ela delicadamente colocou Aimi no chão e virou-se para a porta.

– Eu voltarei mais tarde com Astrapih.

Dizendo isso, saiu sem sequer olhar para trás, deixando Aimi olhando a porta confusa com a repentina mudança de humor da deusa.

– Venha cá, amorzinho.

Aimi correu na direção de Saori e estendeu os braços para a mãe coloca-la no colo.

– Onde ela foi?

– Mamãe não sabe, querida. Mas ela voltará mais tarde.

Saori abraçou a filha o mais apertado que podia. Sentia que estava chegando a hora de separar-se dela e talvez para sempre. Tinha um mau pressentimento sobre ir lá fora, mesmo que assim pudesse ver Seiya e lhe entregar Aimi.

– Eu te amo muito, lembre-se disso o tempo todo.

– Eu também, mamãe.

Saori mergulhou o rosto nos cabelos da bebê, confortando-se com o suave perfume de Aimi.

– Tha sas leípsei.

******

Saori caminhava pelas altas pedras do santuário carregando Aimi, acompanhada por Astrapih e Ignis. O lugar parecia bem mais claro do que quando chegara, mas a névoa ainda era predominante.

– Parece que tivemos uma baixa total com as ninfas – o gêmeo mais velho comentou – Mas ainda temos muitos soldados interceptando outros cavaleiros invasores nas extremidades do santuário.

– Sim... A névoa diminuiu bastante – Ignis lhe respondeu.

Andaram por alguns minutos até que os gêmeos interromperam a caminhada repentinamente e olharam com atenção para um ponto sem névoa ao longe. Saori acompanhou o olhar deles e estreitou os olhos inicialmente.

– Seiya!!

– Vê o estado em que nossas ninfas, mesmo derrotadas, deixaram seus amados cavaleiros, Atena? – Astrapih lhe disse.

Estavam longe, mas ela podia ver bem. Estavam todos os cinco ali, somados a Marin e Shaina. Tinham vários ferimentos, rachaduras nas armaduras, elmos faltando ou bem quebrados... Hyoga parecia inconsciente no chão. Seiya e Shiryu carregavam Marin e Shaina, também desacordadas, e se abaixaram devagar, deixando-as ao lado de Hyoga.

– Estava tudo bem antes. Nenhuma dessas lutas tem sentido. Porque tínhamos que começar uma nova batalha?! – Saori questionou mais para si mesma do que para os gêmeos.

– Pode não ter para você e esses humanos, mas ainda assim eles a continuam protegendo, e nosso pai tem propósitos maiores – Astrapih lhe disse – Quer mesmo acabar com tudo isso? Venha para o nosso lado, Atena. Ou entregue sua vida pelo seu planeta. Vai deixar seus amados cavaleiros morrerem aqui? O poder das ninfas não é nada comparado ao de Zeus.

Ela não soube o que responder de imediato, mas sequer teve tempo de pensar. Sentiu os gêmeos segurarem seus braços e em extrema velocidade seus pés pousaram novamente no chão, bem em frente aos cavaleiros. As emoções de Saori misturaram-se por um momento, e seu cosmo se elevou, despertando os três desacordados aos poucos.

– Esse cosmo... – Hyoga falou lentamente ao abrir os olhos.

– É de Atena... – Marin olhou em volta.

– Atena... Onde ela está? – Shaina repetia o gesto da outra guerreira, tentando localizar a deusa.

Seiya olhou aliviado para os três ao vê-los acordados, e por um breve instante todos se detiveram no rosto de Marin. Era a primeira vez que realmente o viam sem máscara com ela acordada, mas logo suas atenções se desviaram ao notarem a presença do outro grupo à certa distância.

– Saori!!

– Papai!! – Aimi virou-se sorridente ao ouvir a voz de Seiya.

– Aimi!!

– Essa é a última chance, Pegasu – Astrapih lhe falou – Nós deixaremos vocês irem, mas se insistirem em ficar mais um minuto aqui ou voltarem após ter saído, sofrerão as consequências. Caso se retirem pacificamente, nosso pai terá a bondade de poupar a Terra, mesmo que Atena não coopere por vontade própria.

– O que você está dizendo?! Nós nunca vamos deixar a Saori!!

– Quer realmente proteger a Terra, Pegasu? Proteger Atena? – O gêmeo deu alguns passos em sua direção – Ou só quer de volta sua esposa e filha? Luta mesmo por Atena e pela Terra? Que espécie de lealdade é a sua?

– Cale a boca! O Seiya ama Saori e Aimi, mas nunca seria tão egoísta! – Shiryu respondeu, enfurecendo-se com a insinuação cruel.

– É verdade! – Shun interviu – O Seiya sempre lutou pra proteger aqueles que ama e também qualquer um que precisasse de ajuda, mesmo aqueles que tentaram mata-lo, ele sempre lhes estendeu a mão e tentou lhes mostrar o caminho correto.

– Eu concordo plenamente! – Ikki apoiou – Sem o Seiya talvez nós nem estivéssemos aqui. Mesmo antes de se seu relacionamento com Atena sofrer tal mudança, ele sempre lutou para protege-la, mesmo quando os dois se odiavam, ele sempre arriscou a vida e derramou o próprio sangue para manter a ela e à Terra em segurança.

– É a mais pura verdade – Hyoga falou do chão, ainda sentindo-se dolorido, mas conseguindo sentar-se.

– Pegasu sendo leal ou não, essa batalha tem que ter um fim de algum jeito – Ignis finalmente tomou a palavra.

– Ela tem razão. E nós estamos oferecendo uma boa e irrecusável proposta para qualquer um que tenha um pouco de juízo e valorize a sua vida.

– Lealdade...? – Seiya começou – O que é a lealdade pra você, Astrapih?! Servir a Zeus como um cachorrinho? Fazer tudo que ele quer só porque foi ele que criou você? Nunca na sua vida fez algo que realmente queria? Você nunca viveu de verdade? A verdadeira lealdade é formada por respeito a ambos os lados, e dentro dela há algo chamado amor, seja de qual tipo ele for. Qual é o que você sente?

– Amor...? Não seja tolo, nós não precisamos de algo assim. Isso só confunde a cabeça dos humanos e os faz enlouquecer.

– O que mais me parece que faz os humanos ficarem loucos é a falta disso. E é o que você diz, mas posso ler na sua alma, olhando nos seus olhos, o quanto gosta de sua irmã, mesmo parecendo tão arrogante e durão, e o quanto ela também se preocupa com você, mesmo sendo tão séria. Isso se chama amor fraternal, Astrapih.

– Não venha tentar pôr ideias na minha cabeça. Isso não me importa, Pegasu! Já que se recusam a sair, colocarei um fim em você aqui mesmo.

– Seiya!! – Saori gritou apenas, queria que ele fugisse, mas sabia que Seiya jamais faria isso.

– Astrapih! Não vá perder a cabeça...! – A irmã tentou, mas ele não a ouviu.

– VÓRTICE CLAUSURA EXPLOSIVA!!!

Seiya mal teve tempo de pensar, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi procurar por Saori e Aimi. Tanto elas como os demais cavaleiros e Ignis estavam a uma distância relativamente segura. Mas não havia tempo de verificar. Se não reagisse naquele instante, morreria.

– COMETA DE PÉGASU!!!!

Os dois golpes colidiram com força extrema, medindo forças entre si.

– Isso não é bom! – Ignis comentou.

– Por que?! – Saori lhe perguntou nervosa.

– O vórtice divino clausura explosiva pode matar de imediato ou se prender ao golpe do adversário até que os dois cresçam tanto juntos a ponto de gerar uma bomba de cosmo, da qual só se pode sair com um deles ou os dois mortos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Θα σας λείψει (Tha sas leípsei). = Vou sentir saudades.
> 
> Agradecimentos a Cláudio Gama, que tem contribuído com ideias geniais para várias coisas na fic e nesse capítulo e no próximo ajudou a finalizar o combate de Marin e Shaina, criar o novo golpe, e dar nomes aos golpes de Astrapih e Ignis.


	12. Sacrifício

O coração de Saori disparou dentro do peito. Não duvidava que Seiya encontrasse um meio de sobreviver, mas os dois estavam muito fortes. O que via parecia garantir que nenhum sairia vivo. Talvez ninguém ali saísse.

– O que está acontecendo?!

Saori e Ignis se viraram ao ouvirem a voz de Celeste.

– O que faz aqui? Estamos numa situação arriscada. Zeus não deseja que você se fira, se afaste – Ignis lhe disse.

A menina correu para as costas de Saori, segurando seu vestido branco pela cintura.

– Ignis, por favor – pediu, ao entregar Aimi para ela, a pequena não fez objeções.

A deusa de cabelos lilás abaixou-se na altura de Celeste e pousou as mãos nos ombros da menina.

– Ela tem razão, você deve ir...

– Saori – Shun a chamou, estava acompanhado por Marin, Shaina e os demais – É melhor você se afastar.

– E nem pense em nos impedir – Ikki falou para Ignis, estranhando a falta de resposta, golpe ou ameaça, mas se mantendo vigilante – Como pode confiar em deixa-la cuidar de Aimi? – O cavaleiro perguntou ao se aproximar.

– Acredite, Ikki. Nós podemos confiar nela.

– Como?!

Todos arregalaram os olhos diante da afirmação.

– Mas é nossa inimiga – Shiryu lhe disse.

– Isso é o que ela também pensa.

Todos olharam para a direção de Aimi, ela não parecia incomodada, o que tornava a situação ainda mais estranha.

– Nós precisamos dar um jeito nisso – Saori falou, olhando pra para Seiya e Astrapih.

Estava ficando tarde e o céu começava a tomar um tom alaranjado. Aimi agitou-se nos braços de Ignis. Não estava entendendo bem o que acontecia, mas sentia que não era algo bom.

– ASTRAPIH!! Não seja tolo!!! Quer matar todo mundo?!!! – Ignis chamou de repente, mas pareceu inútil.

– Seiya! SEIYA!!! – Gritou, tentando conseguir a atenção do marido.

Era inútil Saori chamar. Ele não parecia ouvi-la também. Os dois mediam forças já há vários minutos, com as mãos unidas concentrando todo o cosmo em seus golpes. A luz dourada de Astrapih confrontava de igual para igual com a azul de Seiya e não parecia que apenas um dos dois se sairia bem ou mal naquela disputa. O que para todos parecia provável de acontecer era que toda aquela energia se elevasse tanto em igual tamanho que explodiria.

– É VOCÊ QUE VAI MORRER, PEGASU!!!

– EU VOU VIVER E VOU PROTEGER SAORI E AIMI!!!

– Saori, é melhor você se afastar com Aimi. Nós cuidaremos disso – Hyoga lhe disse com certa dificuldade, devido a todos os ruídos emitidos da luta de Seiya e Astrapih.

– Não.

Saori e os demais cavaleiros de bronze se voltaram para Ignis ao ouvir sua voz, e viram a deusa caminhar até eles e se abaixar com Aimi no colo, entregando-a a Saori. Olhou com tristeza para a menina e fez algo inesperado para qualquer um deles, embora Saori já não se surpreendesse tanto. A deusa gêmea deslizou com suavidade a mão pelo rosto de Aimi.

– Me desculpe... Aimi – disse com certo pesar na voz – Me desculpe, Atena... Saori. Você também, Celeste – disse olhando para a menina ao lado de Saori – Todos vocês, eu não sei porque estou fazendo isso, mas... Nos perdoem por bagunçar suas vidas – ela disse se levantando e olhando na direção do combate.

– Ignis... – Shiryu tentava dizer algo, mas não tinha a mínima ideia do que falar.

– Você está prestes a trair Zeus por nossa causa? – Shun lhe perguntou.

– O que você pretende com isso? – Ikki a questionou, sempre desconfiado.

– Vai desperdiçar sua vida, Ignis. Não faça o que estamos pensando! – Hyoga pediu.

– Nós estamos aqui pra dar um jeito nisso – Marin tentou.

– Sim, você não precisa fazer isso sozinha – Shaina lhe disse.

– Não vou, Cisne – olhou novamente para eles e deteve seus olhos em Saori e Aimi – Desde pouco tempo depois que chegou aqui, essa menina me fez sentir coisas muito estranhas. Tão estranhas e incomuns que tive boas dores de cabeça tentando compreender. Até briguei com Astrapih por causa disso. A princípio achei que se tratasse de seu grande poder, mas... Acho que o tempo todo você estava certa – disse a Saori – Zeus nos disse que nós não precisamos de uma coisa chamada coração, que atrapalha os humanos e os deixa fracos. Será mesmo que nós deuses não temos um? Será que somos tão diferentes assim dos humanos? Todas as palavras de nosso pai agora me parecem muito vagas e vazias. E eu estou disposta a pagar com minha vida pra conhecer esse amor do qual você fala, Saori. Eu estou cansada de tudo isso, eu não quero ver o único ser que eu já amei de verdade, antes de conhecer vocês, se destruindo por algo em que eu já não acredito. Agradeçam a Pegasu por mim – falou, olhando para o irmão e Seiya – Minha refração cintilante consiste em absorver toda a força do oponente, acumulá-la e devolvê-la com muito mais força. Mas se eu apenas acumular... Talvez eu possa extinguir o golpe de ao menos um deles.

– Ignis! – Saori se desesperou ao perceber o que ela queria fazer – Você não precisa fazer isso! Nada disso é culpa sua, nem nossa!

– Eu sei – ela respondeu com um sorriso – Estou fazendo por mim. Talvez por um segundo eu possa ter vivido de verdade, livre de qualquer ordem dos deuses, fazendo algo em que eu realmente acredito.

Aimi emitiu murmúrios de choro ao ver Ignis se afastar e estendeu as mãozinhas na direção dela. A tristeza cruzou novamente os olhos azuis da gêmea e ela se abaixou na frente de Aimi, segurando seu rostinho com as mãos e beijando sua testa.

– Obrigada por me curar daquela vez. Me desculpe por ter te tirado do seu pai, por ter causado tanto sofrimento. E muito obrigada por me dar uma vida, mesmo que por tão pouco tempo, Aimi – falou encarando aqueles olhos da mesma cor que os seus e se voltou para Celeste – Cuide bem de Atena, ela é nossa hóspede. Aliás, esse santuário é dela – pediu ao afagar os cabelos claros da ninfa, que assentiu – Muito obrigada, Saori – por fim levantou-se – Adeus, Atena. Minha irmã.

Ignis virou-se e caminhou na direção de seu irmão mais velho e de Seiya, deixando os outros sem ação, até então duvidavam que ela fosse mesmo fazer aquilo. Pedaços das armaduras de ambos já voavam por toda parte. Vários arranhões se distribuíam por seus rostos. Os dois pareciam em transe. A luz que vinha dali era tanta que quase não se podia vê-los. Ignis observou o combate por mais alguns segundos, sentindo algo estranho correr por seu rosto. Tocou sua pele com a ponta dos dedos e fechou os olhos.

– Deuses podem chorar – disse sorrindo – A sensação disso é maravilhosa. É isso que os humanos chamam de liberdade?

Ela ergueu as suas mãos na direção do ponto onde as energias se encontravam e concentrou todo o seu cosmo. Deveria conseguir repelir ao menos um deles e extinguir aquela bomba de cosmo.

– REFRAÇÃO CINTILANTE!!

Aproximou-se com dificuldade, até praticamente fazer parte de tudo aquilo, mas tentando reprimir os cosmos dos dois, sendo observada pelos demais ali.

– Nós não podemos deixa-la fazer isso sozinha! – Shun correu na direção da batalha.

– Vamos! – Ikki os chamou.

– Eu também vou! – Shiryu o seguiu.

– Eu também – Hyoga correu atrás do amigo.

Shaina e Marin se olharam com um aceno positivo e foram adiante com os outros.

– Celeste... - a deusa entregou Aimi à menina.

A ninfa olhou para Saori e arregalou os olhos quando viu para onde ela estava olhando com uma imensa determinação.

– NÃO! Não vai fazer isso...

– Você nem imagina o quanto fiquei feliz por conhecer você e nem o quanto você nos ajudou. Sua mãe deve estar preocupada. Quando isso acabar, entregue Aimi a Seiya e volte pra ela.

– Não! Você não pode fazer isso! – Ela reclamou com os olhos claros cheios de lágrimas.

– Há coisas que se precisa fazer às vezes e nem sempre você tem com fugir. Eu não posso deixar meus cavaleiros que sempre fizeram o impossível pra me proteger se sacrificarem sozinhos. Muito obrigada por tudo, Celeste – falou abraçando a menina.

Aimi começou a chorar junto com a ninfa quando sentiu que a mãe se afastaria, já estava muito assustada com tudo aquilo.

– Me desculpe, meu amor.

Abraçou a filha uma última vez. Enterrando o rosto em seus cabelos. Aimi fechou os braços com força em volta de seu pescoço e Saori chorou. Não aguentava vê-la sofrer por nada no mundo, ainda mais por sua culpa.

– Mamãe te ama! Te ama muito! Vai ser assim pra sempre – disse com a voz um pouco alterada – Mas eu preciso fazer isso, pela Terra e por todos vocês. Aconteça o que acontecer, continuarei vivendo em você, Aimi. Volte pra Terra com o papai e os outros. Se você lembrar, diga que eu o amo.

Engolindo sua dor, fez a bebê lhe soltar e beijou seu rosto, levantando-se e caminhando na direção dos demais. Os cavaleiros arregalaram os olhos ao verem a deusa aparecer entre eles.

– Não, Saori!! – Gritaram juntos.

– Não faça isso! – Ouviu Ignis gritar.

Apesar dos protestos, ela continuou seguindo e repetiu o gesto de Ignis, erguendo as mãos na direção dos dois combatentes. Em segundos a luz aumentou tanto que todos ali precisaram fechar os olhos e tiveram a impressão de sofrer os efeitos de uma explosão e de uma calmaria ao mesmo tempo. Quando abriram seus olhos novamente puderam ver um céu azul cheios de estrelas, iluminado pela luz forte da lua, e se descobriram jogados entre as várias flores coloridas do santuário, agora sem nenhuma névoa.

– O que aconteceu? – Ikki foi o primeiro a se levantar.

Pequenos pontos de luz dourada pairavam no ar e se extinguiam aos poucos. Eram quentes, como o sangue e o coração de Atena. Os cavaleiros tinham vários machucados novos agora, alguns doloridos e um tanto piores, mas deixaram tudo de lado quando viram o restante do grupo a certa distância.

– Mas... O que houve?! – Seiya ergueu-se confuso, também ferido, mas ignorou a dor completamente e olhou em volta – Eu estava preso naquele combate que parecia sem fim contra Astrapih!

– NÃO!!

Todos viraram-se e viram o deus gêmeo com sua irmã nos braços. Pela primeira vez ele parecia arrasado e sem toda aquela arrogância. O elmo da armadura de Ignis já nem existia mais, e apesar de estar desfalecida, ou pior, ela se mostrava ainda mais bonita com os longos cabelos dourados soltos. Um filete de sangue escorreu do canto esquerdo de sua boca e finalmente os cavaleiros de bronze se atentaram aos demais estragos na armadura. Mesmo sendo feita da kamui de Zeus, era claro que não resistiria ao impacto recebido de outra armadura de mesmo porte e ainda a de pegasu. Os pedaços restantes presos à Ignis estavam manchados de sangue.

– Não... Ignis! – ele repetia desesperado para si mesmo, limpando o sangue do rosto da irmã – Minha irmã é o único ser que eu tenho! A única mais importante!

– Astrapih... – ela falou baixinho, abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou para o irmão – Você não estará sozinho. Tudo parecia estar errado, então decidi pagar o preço pra ver o outro lado. E ele é bem melhor.

– Não! São nossos inimigos! Você está morrendo por causa deles!

– Nunca esteve tão enganado, irmão... Acabei de começar a viver de verdade. Há outro caminho. Siga-o. Não tema trair nosso pai, ele não sabe o que está fazendo. Atena estava certa – falava devagar – Agora eu entendo o amor do qual ela fala e o quanto ele pode tornar os humanos fortes. Meu último desejo é que você a proteja junto com sua filha. Muito obrigada por tudo, irmão. E sabe... Deuses podem chorar. É uma sensação muito agradável.

Ela fechou os olhos com o sorriso mais belo que Astrapih já vira em seu rosto e uma luz dourada envolveu todo o seu corpo. A deusa parecia se dissolver no ar, aos poucos Astrapih parou de sentir o peso da irmã em seus braços, até ela desaparecer inteiramente.

– NÃO! Como isso pode ter acontecido?! Por que você trouxe Atena, pai?! O final sempre foi o mesmo!

Ele se abaixou, apoiando as mãos no chão e baixando a cabeça. Sentia dor, uma revolta que nunca havia sentido antes e repentinamente uma sensação totalmente inédita o tomou. Estava mesmo chorando? Podia chorar? Ignis dissera ser algo bom, então porque sentia tanta dor?

Os cavaleiros o observavam. Sentiam-se mal por ele, mas no estado em que todos se encontravam não era prudente se aproximarem no momento e deixaram Astrapih chorando sozinho. A mente de Seiya começou a raciocinar com mais clareza e finalmente se deu conta do que havia a sua volta após se desligar de Astrapih.

– SAORI!!!

Ele correu para a silhueta da deusa, destacada entre as flores. Estava acordada e bem machucada. O vestido branco exibia danos e estava manchado com sangue. Seiya sentiu a culpa rasgar seu coração. Nem sequer tivera uma oportunidade de lhe entregar sua armadura.

– Saori!! – Tocou-a com cuidado e sentiu o calor do sangue da deusa.

– Seiya... – seus olhos marejaram – Estou tão feliz em te ver de novo...

– Eu também! Você vai ficar bem!

– Eu devo colocar um fim em tudo isso. Leve Aimi pra casa.

– Não! Saori, eu não posso voltar só com ela – disse, sendo vencido pelas lágrimas.

– Pode sim. Pare com isso. Não foi culpa sua – ela tentou se mexer, incomodada pelas dores, e levou a mão ao rosto de Seiya, enxugando suas lágrimas – Não esqueça que eu te amo. Que eu amo Aimi. Diga isso a ela todos os dias.

– Não! Saori...

Fechou os olhos ao encostar sua testa na dela e segurar seu rosto com as duas mãos. Se aproximou com cautela e a beijou profundamente, sentindo-a suspirar sob seus lábios e corresponder, mesmo enfraquecida. Separou-se dela com relutância e beijou seu rosto.

– Você mesma vai dizer a ela. Eu te amo... Saori – queria tirá-la do chão, mas preferiu evitar e a abraçou como pode, fazendo-a fechar os olhos, e ficaram um bom tempo assim.

– Muito obrigada, Seiya - ela sussurrou com um sorriso.

Uma luz dourada envolveu a deusa, seu corpo esquentou, fazendo Seiya afastar-se e entrar em pânico ao ver a imagem de sua amada desaparecer diante dele.

– Não! Não! NÃO!!! SAORIIIII!! – Acabou caindo, fazendo sua testa encontrar o chão florido onde ela estava segundos antes.

– Seiya!

Shun finalmente ousou se aproximou, pousando a mão no ombro do amigo, sem saber o que fazer. Estava acontecendo igual àquela vez, como no sonho de Seiya.

– Eu deixei acontecer de novo!! – Ele socou o chão e chorou mais.

Podia ouvir o choro distante de Aimi junto com o de outra criança. Shun e os outros tentavam consolá-lo, também estando arrasados, mas não conseguiam dizer nada. Seu coração se contorcia com a dor de perdê-la de novo.


	13. Segredo

– Seiya... – Shun o chamou de novo, dessa vez com a voz mais baixa e os olhos marejados.

Os demais se aproximaram. Shaina carregava Aimi, ainda chorando e Marin tinha Celeste no colo, que chorava abraçada a ela, sendo retribuída pela guerreira, que tentava consolar a menina. Ninguém entendia o que havia acontecido. Saori podia ser uma deusa, mas seu corpo era humano. Como ela podia simplesmente desaparecer ao invés de morrer ali mesmo nos braços de Seiya? Não conseguiam compreender, mas pela reação de Astrapih, com toda a certeza sua irmã estava morta, então Saori também estava. Shaina se abaixou ao lado de Seiya, lhe entregando Aimi. A bebê se abraçou a ele chorando e chamando por Saori. Não tinha noção do que acontecera a sua mãe, mas estava muito nervosa e a queria ali consigo.

– Aimi... – ele disse entre as próprias lágrimas, abraçando a filha – Finalmente posso segurar você de novo minha pequena... O que vamos fazer sem ela? – Perguntou com a voz alterada pelo choro.

– Seiya... – Marin ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, ainda segurando Celeste, que já não chorava, mas respirava ofegantemente – Nenhum de nós entendeu o que acabou de acontecer. Pode haver uma esperança.

– CELESTE!! – Tháyma apareceu de repente, com uma expressão desesperada e um olhar cheio de medo – Celeste! Como faz isso?! Eu me descuido um segundo e você some! Depois escuto uma explosão e não a encontro em lugar nenhum! – A essa altura a ninfa já chorava de nervosismo.

Celeste desceu do colo de Marin e a olhou. Não parecia se sentir tão culpada, a amazona só podia ver tristeza em seus olhos.

– Obrigada – ela murmurou e se afastou na direção da mãe.

Tháyma ergueu a menina do chão quando a abraçou, e ela voltou a chorar.

– O que aconteceu?

– Saori... – ela disse com dificuldade – Ignis também.

A mulher arregalou os olhos. Sua filha estava lhe dizendo que Atena estava morta? Deu alguns passos na direção de Seiya, que chorava silenciosamente com o bebê no colo. Pela primeira vez os via juntos e pode observar as várias semelhanças que Aimi tinha com ele, mesmo sendo tão parecida com Atena.

– É mesmo filha de Pegasu – sussurrou para si mesma.

– Pegasu... – uma voz forte disse com extrema dor.

Todos se espantaram ao olharem para cima e verem Astrapih parado diante deles, tremendo. Vários pedaços de sua armadura estavam danificados, o elmo também deixara de existir. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e ele parecia devastado. Seu olhar estava confuso como nunca antes, parecia completamente perdido. Todos a princípio assumiram posição defensiva, Seiya abraçou Aimi mais apertado e Tháyma se afastou alguns passos com Celeste, mas o deus gêmeo não fez nada.

– Atena não está morta ainda.

Todos arregalaram os olhos. Lágrimas ainda manchavam seus rostos, mas um olhar esperançoso surgiu, especialmente de Seiya.

– O que você sabe?! – Ele perguntou.

– Eu não sei porque estou fazendo isso! Eu não sei o que é amor, nem pra que ele serve, mas minha irmã disse tê-lo encontrado e foi a única vez em nossas vidas em que eu a vi realmente feliz, mesmo que no momento de sua morte. Atena deve estar viva, entregando sua vida pela Terra e por vocês.

– Você está nos entregando os planos de Zeus? – Shaina perguntou desconfiada.

– Nunca pensei que houvesse outra razão para viver além de servir a nosso pai, mas agora que minha irmã está morta... O que eu tenho a perder ou a ganhar?

Um silêncio incômodo se seguiu por vários minutos. Astrapih parecia paralisado, não sabia mais no que acreditar.

– Tháyma... – ele chamou a ninfa – Cuide das outras ninfas – olhou para Seiya em seguida – Você conhece o caminho, Pegasu – ele deu alguns passos e desapareceu.

– Vê, Seiya? – Shiryu pôs a mão no ombro do amigo – Ainda podemos salvar Saori!

– Isso mesmo! Vamos procurá-la, Seiya! – Hyoga o chamou.

– Vamos, pare de chorar e vamos logo! – Ikki lhe disse.

Ele ficou um tempo em silêncio e dirigiu-se a Aimi. A bebê estava deitada em seus braços o encarando, cansada e em silêncio. Seiya acariciou seu rosto, enxugando as lágrimas que ainda escorriam.

– Viu só, querida? – Ele disse ainda triste, mas com uma pequena alegria na voz – Mamãe está em algum lugar. Eu vou trazê-la de volta pra você, pra nós dois. Pra todos nós! Eu prometo!

Seu olhar se deteve nas manchas de sangue no chão. Apesar de ser noite, a lua brilhava suficiente para iluminar bem o local. Seus dedos tocaram as flores e a grama pintadas de vermelho. Mesmo após vários minutos, continuava quente, como o grande coração dela. ‘Eu vou te trazer de volta!’, Seiya jurou para si mesmo. Beijou a testa de Aimi demoradamente e a abraçou uma última vez.

– Papai ama você, querida. Muito. Tanto quanto a mamãe.

Levantou-se e se dirigiu a Marin e Shaina.

– Sei que também querem lutar, mas por favor, cuidem de Aimi.

Marin tirou a menina dos braços de Seiya e a acolheu. Aimi deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e fechou os olhos.

– Não se preocupe, mas o que pretendem fazer?

– Há muitos anos quando Artemis trouxe Saori pra cá, Thoma me mostrou o caminho, de uma forma nada amigável na época, mas sou muito grato a ele desde aquele momento. Vou seguir pelo mesmo lugar.

– Mas Seiya... – Shaina começou – Só se pode encontrar com a ajuda daquele gêmeo.

– Eu sei, mas se ele nos disse aquilo não deve estar difícil de encontrar.

Já se preparavam para partir quando Shun se aproximou de Tháyma e pousou a mão no topo da cabeça de Celeste, olhando-a gentilmente.

– Não se preocupe. Nós prometemos a você que vamos trazer Saori de volta.

Ela ergueu o rosto, que até então escondia no pescoço de sua mãe, seus olhos ainda estavam molhados e avermelhados. Ela apenas piscou em assentimento e agradecimento.

– Elas e Aimi poderão ficar conosco onde estamos cuidando das outras ninfas, também parecem precisar de cuidados.

– Obrigado, Tháyma – Seiya lhe respondeu – Marin...

Já caminhavam para longe, mas fizeram uma pausa e se viraram quando Marin encarou seu discípulo.

– Pode não ser a hora de dizer algo assim, mas ficamos felizes em poder conhecer o seu rosto também, é tão bonita quanto Shaina. Ainda mais fazendo um tempo que Saori tornou essa regra de usar máscara facultativa no santuário.

– Obrigada, Seiya – ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Ao seu lado, Shaina também sorriu com o elogio. Já não sentia mais nada por Seiya como anos atrás e torcia por sua felicidade com Saori e Aimi, mas haviam se tornado grandes amigos. O grupo se voltou novamente para a direção oposta e caminharam até sumirem em algum lugar.

– E então Seiya? – Hyoga perguntou – Onde fica o caminho?

– Vamos agora mesmo! Por Atena! Por Saori!

******

– Atena... Ofereci tantas e tantas chances e você me decepcionou de novo! Até mesmo Ignis me deixou para seguir esse amor patético do qual você fala!!

Saori estava desperta, apesar de sentir seu corpo pesado e não conseguir abrir os olhos, também sentia dor. Estava deitada no chão frio da sala dourada de Zeus, que pouco se importava com o sangue da filha manchando o chão.

– E você Astrapih?!!! Pare de derramar essas lágrimas patéticas! Deuses não choram!!

O gêmeo estava de joelhos ao lado de Saori, chorando silenciosamente. Parecia hipnotizado pelo chão dourado que seus olhos azuis fitavam sem realmente enxergar. Seu coração estava disparado e sentia-se tremer.

– Tudo isso que me disse sobre Ignis... Até custo a acreditar que ela disse tal coisa. Que decepção!

Astrapih encarou o raio brilhante materializado na mão direita de Zeus, bem menor do que era originalmente, era a parte do raio da qual sua irmã nascera.

– Eu usei meu grande poder pra lhes dar vida, lhes fiz armaduras formadas da minha própria kamui, e você me volta aqui com Ignis morta, armadura em pedaços, sem minha neta, sem cavaleiros expulsos e Atena não veio para o nosso lado! E se Ignis lhe faz tanta falta assim posso facilmente lhe conseguir outra irmã quando tudo isso acabar, e muito menos ingênua do que ela.

– In...gênua? – Conseguiu falar finalmente – Será mesmo que ela era assim?

– Aonde quer chegar?

– Sempre foi uma grande honra para mim servi-lo e seguir todas as suas ordens, sem amolecer nenhum segundo sequer... Eu nunca parei pra procurar um sentido em tudo isso, só segui ordens a cada segundo. E apesar de não ter percebido até agora... Minha única alegria em fazer tudo isso é porque minha irmã estava ao meu lado. Atena me fez ver que ninguém é substituível como nós pensamos, meu pai.

– Você está me dizendo que também seguiu para o lado de Atena?!

– Os únicos momentos da minha vida em que vi Ignis completamente livre e feliz de verdade foi quando estava chorando e morrendo em meus braços. Ela estava sorrindo. Disse que pela primeira vez tinha feito o que realmente desejava – lembrou, sentindo seus olhos inundarem novamente – Nada do que Atena e seus cavaleiros diziam nos fazia sentido, mas... Minha irmã está morta e ela nunca mentiu pra mim. Quando me disse tudo aquilo toda a concepção que eu tinha das coisas desabou. Eu não sei mais em quem acreditar!! Pegasu ficou muito forte! E ele só quer de volta o que nós tiramos dele. Ignis poderia estar viva! Vale mesmo a pena lutar contra ele?

– Você está falando demais! Se quer se pôr contra mim, irá se juntar a ela! Lhe dei a honra de me servir e sempre os tratei muito bem! E agora você vem me dizer tais coisas sem lógica! Eu mesmo vou dar um jeito em tudo isso e recuperar Aimi! Mas antes vou me livrar da fonte dos nossos problemas. Minha neta será educada junto aos deuses e já é bem crescida para se alimentar normalmente.

Astrapih ficou atento quando Zeus ergueu o raio acima de sua cabeça e olhou com fúria para Saori. Ficou parado um bom tempo, parecia em dúvida do que fazer.

“Astrapih!”

Espantou-se ao ouvir a voz em sua mente, era de Atena!

“A morte de sua irmã não foi em vão e a culpa não foi sua. Todos nós teríamos morrido. Nosso pai está enlouquecido pelo poder e não sabe o que está fazendo. Eu aceito entregar minha vida para dar um fim a essa batalha sem sentido. Não se aflija com isso e não tenha medo de buscar a mesma liberdade e o mesmo amor em que sua irmã acreditou no último segundo. Ambos eram verdadeiros. Não tive a oportunidade de agradecer a Ignis por tudo, por isso agradeço a você, por vocês dois. Muito obrigada.”

Zeus finalmente pareceu decidir-se e seu rosto se contorceu em raiva quando lançou o raio com toda a força na direção do coração de Saori, mas o golpe nunca chegou a seu destino.

– Astrapih!! Ficou louco?!! Depois de tudo ainda quer tirar a própria vida?! Nunca imaginei que você fosse capaz de entrar em crise existencial por perder sua irmã.

Astrapih sentiu uma dor fortíssima percorrer seu corpo e trilhas de sangue escorreram, se alastrando a partir de onde o raio o atingira, pouco abaixo do peito. Apoiou-se com as mãos no chão para impedir-se de cair e se dirigiu a Zeus com o que lhe restava de forças.

– Não sei mais no que acreditar... Não tenho mais nada a perder ou a ganhar sem minha irmã. Seu último desejo foi que eu protegesse Atena e sua filha. Decidi pagar pra ver... Como ela fez. Atena... Não se entregue – abriu um leve sorriso antes de cair desacordado aos pés de Zeus.

Podia sentir um calor emanando do ferimento. Sua irmã tinha um coração gentil, embora nem ela mesma soubesse. Podia ouvir a voz de Atena chamando por ele, imersa em tristeza devido a seu ato impensado. Mas cumprira o último desejo de Ignis, apostara em outra direção com sua vida, e não tinha mais arrependimentos. Sentiu sua consciência sumir aos poucos quando a mesma luz dourada que surgira de Ignis no momento de sua morte o envolveu e um novo raio surgiu nas mãos de Zeus, dessa vez maior, com todo o seu poder.

– Não tinha ideia de que meus filhos eram tão influenciáveis – o deus disse sem demostrar remorso algum – Devia ter feiro Astrapih um pouco mais flexível. Quem sabe assim não acumularia tudo que lhe acontecesse pra explodir de uma só vez? E eu achava que só Ignis tinha ideias estranhas de vez em quando... Vou lhe deixar viver mais um pouco Atena, minha filha. Entregue sua vida pela Terra como nós acertamos e talvez assim eu até deixe aqueles cavaleiros vivos.

Fitou a deusa deitada no chão e se abaixou a sua frente, tocando sua testa. Estava com febre e já perdera boa quantidade de sangue, tremia um pouco, mas ainda estava longe de morrer.

– Eu não queria que as coisas tivessem tomado esse rumo, mas você as dificultou sendo tão irredutível. Conseguiu um meio próprio para se sacrificar antes mesmo de eu lhe impor uma sentença – falou se pondo de pé novamente.

Os pensamentos de Saori estavam fora dali, temia por Aimi, as ninfas e seus cavaleiros. O frio e a dor a torturavam, mas resistiria! Até ter certeza de que estariam bem.

******

O pequeno grupo se aproximava do local onde as ninfas seriam tratadas. Ficava entre algumas das grandes paredes de pedra do santuário, que continuavam douradas pelo poder de Zeus. Tháyma havia arrumado várias camas improvisadas no chão com cobertores e havia várias ervas medicinais ali. Kýma e Káfsi haviam chegado trazendo uma Aeris ainda inconsciente. As duas também não estavam em boas condições. Assim que deitaram a amiga ao lado de Arashi, também se estenderam no chão. A poucos metros do local, notaram uma movimentação estranha e fizeram uma pausa. Marin entregou Aimi a Celeste, que agora caminhava ao lado de Tháyma, e lhe mandou correr para o esconderijo, mas a menina não conseguiu dar mais que alguns passos, pois seu caminho foi interrompido pelo grande grupo de soldados que lhes rodearam.

– Tivemos boas baixas – um deles comentou.

– E boa parte por causa de traidores covardes como vocês! – Outro deles gritou para as duas ninfas.

– Nós acabaremos com vocês facilmente, saiam logo daqui! – Shaina irritou-se.

– Não há nada que vocês possam fazer pra mudar a situação agora – Marin lhes disse.

– Eu não quero saber! Nós viemos para levar esse bebê e vamos fazer isso!

Um deles avançou até Celeste, estendendo as mãos para lhe tirar Aimi. A bebê e a pequena ninfa gritaram assustadas e uma luz dourada as envolveu, ficando mais forte a cada segundo. Marin e Shaina já haviam golpeado alguns inimigos e os que ainda estavam de pé se afastaram com medo. A luz se expandiu e atirou todos eles para longe, machucados o suficiente para nem se levantarem. Quando finalmente recobraram a consciência, olharam com pavor para as duas crianças e bateram em disparada. A luz se extinguiu aos poucos e Celeste olhava incrédula para Aimi e si mesma.

– O que foi isso?!

– Marin, acha que Aimi fez isso?

– Pode ser, mas não sozinha. Ainda é muito pequena pra fazer algo assim sozinha na primeira vez – respondeu para a outra amazona.

Todas olharam para Tháyma, que não dizia nada e tinha um olhar desconfiado e ao mesmo tempo triste no rosto.

– O que isso significa? – Marin perguntou – Você sabe, não é?

– Celeste, minha filha... – ela começou, se abaixando na frente da criança – Há algo que você precisa saber.


	14. A ira de Zeus

A menina olhou com curiosidade para sua mãe, ela parecia em dúvida sobre contar ou não, fosse o que fosse.

– Querida... Eu não devia dizer isso a você agora, mas... Um dia acabaria descobrindo e depois do que houve...

– Diz logo! – Ela pediu ansiosa – O que foi isso que aconteceu? Eu sei que nós também temos poder, mas nunca vi nada assim em nós.

– Porque você não tem só o poder das ninfas, mas dos deuses também – Tháyma falou depressa antes que pudesse se arrepender e viu as duas amazonas arregalarem os olhos quando entenderam.

– O que?! Como assim?!

– Você está dizendo que esta Celeste é filha de... – Shaina começou.

– É verdade, Tháyma?

– Sim. Querida – falou de frente para a filha – Eu não sei como você vai reagir a isso, mas tem o direito de saber. Seu pai é Zeus.

A criança arregalou os olhos e um pequeno choque a tomou. Não sabia dizer se aquilo era bom ou ruim. Não sabia o que sentir. Zeus era muito bom para elas duas e adorava Aimi, mas fazia as outras ninfas lutarem e queria matar Saori.

– Celeste? – Tháyma a chamou quando a menina ficou vários segundos em silêncio – Está... Zangada?

A garota a encarou com uma expressão confusa e após mais um tempo em silêncio negou com a cebaça.

– Eu não sei o que dizer, mamãe. Eu nunca senti muita falta de um pai apesar de te perguntar de vez em quando. Por que nunca me disse?

– Às vezes as pessoas se apaixonam, as coisas acontecem... É muito complicado.

– As outras sabiam? Todas mentiram pra mim?

– Meu amor, nós não quisemos mentir pra você. Quando você nasceu, eu, seu pai e as outras ninfas ficamos todos muito felizes. Mas Zeus queria criar você ao lado dele. Você sabe muito bem como ficaram aqueles criados por ele. Saori se salvou por viver longe. Por isso eu implorei que ele me deixasse cuidar eu mesma de você. Ele concordou depois de certa relutância, mas com a condição de que eu nunca te contaria isso, ao menos não por alguns bons anos. E apesar de tudo sempre cuidou bem de nós. Ele gosta de você como gosta de Aimi, mas no fundo ele tem medo também. Por isso está causando tudo isso, por que tem medo.

– Por que ele tem medo de pessoas boas como Saori e Aimi?

– Ele conhecer o amor, querida, mas não o compreende e não confia nas pessoas, ainda mais se forem humanos. Ele está enlouquecido.

– Se Zeus é meu pai... Saori, Ignis e Astrapih são meus irmãos?

– Sim querida. Apesar de muitos outros serem também... Mas até mesmo Aimi tem uma ligação com você. Mesmo sendo tão pequena você já tem uma sobrinha.

A expressão no rosto da pequena ninfa suavizou um pouco ao ouvir isso e mais nenhuma palavra foi dita até que chegassem ao local de tratamento das ninfas, onde uma Celeste mergulhada em pensamentos se ocupou em ajudar as outras enquanto Aimi a seguia por toda parte.

– Ainda confia em Zeus depois de tudo? – Marin perguntou à Tháyma.

– Eu não sei mais em quem acreditar, mas eu não acredito que ele seja inteiramente mau, só está cego. Se fosse mesmo tão perverso como tantos anos atrás, Celeste nem estaria aqui, e ele cuida muito bem de nós. Ele está mais preocupado em castigar Atena por causa de seus cavaleiros. E depois quer encontrar uma forma de manter Aimi e Celeste como aliadas.

– Mãe!!

– O que foi?!

– Há algo errado com o bebê de Atena – Káfsi observou.

Todas olharam para Aimi quando a menina fez uma careta de choro e novamente foi envolvida por uma luz extremamente forte, até desaparecer.

– Aimi!!! – Marin e Shaina chamaram juntas em pânico.

Não havia sinal dela e deduziram o pior.

– Zeus... – Arashi murmurou abrindo os olhos – Zeus a tomou de volta.

******

– Eu sabia que você me causaria problemas, mas nunca pensei que fosse chegar tão longe. Mesmo depois de eu matar sua mãe grávida você ainda conseguiu nascer e aparecer no santuário, onde aquele tolo cavaleiro de ouro a salvou! Seu poder incitou a ira de todos os seus parentes, mas todos sempre falharam em mata-la! Por causa daquele mísero humano que dizem ser um cavaleiro de bronze capaz de superar os deuses. E pra piorar ainda mais as coisas você várias vezes nos impediu de purificar a Terra das trevas dos humanos! Você sempre nos venceu em nossas guerras. Nem mesmo Ares foi capaz de derrota-la! – Zeus gritou para sua primogênita.

‘Nem todos os humanos são maus! Muitos deles têm grandes corações. Eles têm algo chamado amor, e por esse amor são capazes de se tornar infinitamente gentis e superar tudo. Ainda existem pessoas que desejam cuidar da Terra e umas das outras, pessoas que lutam por um mundo de paz. Os humanos podem ser descuidados e nem sempre tratar a Terra como deveriam, podem não conseguir viver sem arrancar uma única flor do chão ou matar um inseto, mas os humanos não são deuses. Eles são muito fortes e sofrem quando aqueles que eles amam também sofrem. São capazes de sacrificar suas vidas sem hesitação para proteger aqueles que amam! Viver e amar na dor, na angústia, na tristeza... Às vezes disso nasce algo maior que os seres perfeitos. É nisso que eu acredito. Eu acredito na grandeza da humanidade!’ Ela disse mentalmente a seu pai as mesmas palavras que dissera para si mesma quando tinha Seiya desfalecido em seus braços no reino de Artemis.

– Você não tem correção! Mesmo morrendo me desafia por telepatia! Além de nos desonrar e adotar tais palavras ridículas diante de seu pai, Atena, ainda ousou se corromper se unindo a um humano. Mal acreditei quando sua irmã Artemis me disse que minha filha legítima mais velha se entregou aos caprichos de um humano, ainda mais sendo um cavaleiro da classe mais baixa. Atena, que devia ser a deusa virgem! Agora tem até mesmo uma filha meio mortal. Mas apesar disso ainda valorizo bastante minha neta a ensinarei como se portar desde cedo. Assim não precisarei castiga-la também.

‘Castigar...? Estávamos em paz na Terra sem nada fazer para afrontar os deuses. Vocês chegaram de repente e causaram todo esse tumulto. Nós apenas nos defendemos. E em todas as vezes foi assim. Como pode desejar castigar alguém que simplesmente deseja se defender e proteger aquilo que ama e acredita?’

– Oras! Pare com essas suposições ridículas. Apolo perdoou vocês e os castigou apagando a memória de todos, menos a sua. Se ele não tivesse sido tão bondoso, já poderíamos ter esclarecidos esses assuntos.

Saori sentiu o coração acelerar ao ouvir Aimi chorando de repente. De onde ela tinha vindo? Zeus a transportara para ele também?

– Esse bebê... Ela é igualzinha a você. Seu poder só crescerá com os anos até que ela se torne indestrutível. Eu a trouxe quando percebi, na esperança de educa-la como uma de nós e não deixa-la nos causar problemas. Esse olhar... Sempre observei as batalhas e eu já o vi antes, nos olhos daquele cavaleiro de bronze. Ela nunca será uma deusa como nós se não for ensinada desde bem pequena. Não devia ter dado ouvidos a Apolo quando ele e sua gêmea Artemis me disseram ter lhe dado uma segunda chance, Atena, mesmo com o preço de você jamais revelar isso aos outros. Eu tentei eliminar você antes de seu nascimento para evitar tudo isso, mas falhei. Porém, apesar de seu pecado, eu gostei desta menina, e apesar de ser uma ameaça tão grande quanto você, eu lhe darei uma chance. Ela ainda é muito pequena e pode ser posta nos eixos desde já – Zeus pegou a menina e a ergueu a sua frente, ela começou a chorar mais alto.

‘Solte ela!’ Saori gritou mentalmente por instinto.

– Os humanos não merecem a Terra! Você não merece, Atena! Você preferiu proteger os humanos a honrar os deuses! Você deveria ser a eterna deusa pura e virgem! Você se entregou a um humano e teve uma filha com ele! – Zeus gritou irritado, colocando Aimi no chão.

A menina correu para perto da mãe, se assustando ao perceber que havia algo errado e o quanto ela estava quente. Saori podia ouvir a garotinha chorar e seu coração se contorcia por não poder consolá-la. De repente sentiu um calor diferente, não era de sua febre, nem de Zeus... Era algo parecido com seu próprio poder e também com o cosmo reconfortante de Seiya. Por dois segundos pode perceber que havia mais luz a sua volta e ouviu Zeus reclamar de alguma coisa com Aimi. Não entendeu como a princípio, mas encontrou forças para abrir os olhos e devagar olhou para o lado, encontrando o olhar triste de Aimi e puxou a menina para um abraço. Aimi a agarrou com força, deitando-se sobre a mãe.

– Não é disso que depende a pureza de um coração, meu pai! – Respondeu finalmente a Zeus – E a minha mãe também era humana! Muitas de suas esposas eram e uma delas agora é uma ninfa, não é?

– Esta menina tem mesmo muito poder, pode curar ferimentos mortais como você... Mas nenhum de meus filhos ousou se rebelar de tal forma e causar tremendo estardalhaço entre os deuses como você, Atena. Eu sabia que você seria assim, eu mesmo devia ter ido acabar com você quando aquele cavaleiro dourado de Gêmeos falhou. Minha filha legítima mais velha sempre se rebelou contra os deuses, mas não vou permitir que minha neta faça o mesmo. Até porque mesmo sendo minha neta... É filha daquele que ousou superar os deuses! Se eu deixa-la crescer com consciência de tudo isso, mesmo que a entregue sob os cuidados e educação de Apolo e Artemis, ela ainda será como você e aquele cavaleiro, um dia ela se voltará contra nós do mesmo jeito!

– Por que tanto orgulho?! Isso é patético! Há um motivo para os deuses serem tão poderosos! Esse poder não foi feito para destruir ou tirar a vida de pessoas e sim para protegê-las! O grande poder dos deuses não é para eles, é para a humanidade! Você não tem o direito de castigar os outros se não conhece o amor. Por esse amor, os humanos são sim capazes de superar o poder dos deuses! Por que tanto medo de alguém que proteja os humanos e confie neles?! Por acaso tem medo dos humanos? – Saori falou, levantando-se e deixando Aimi atrás de si.

– Chega de perder tempo nessa conversa que não nos levará a lugar algum! Se ela esquecer de tudo agora, o futuro será muito mais fácil e melhor!

O cosmo monstruoso de Zeus começou a brilhar a sua volta, transportando Aimi para suas mãos novamente, e a criança começou a chorar mais alto, parecia estar sofrendo.

– AIMI!!

– Se ela esquecer de todas as lembranças inúteis que tem sobre a Terra e os humanos... Dessa vez vai dar tudo certo!

A deusa concentrou seu cosmo dourado e correu para perto de Zeus, mas ainda estava ferida, dolorida e fraca e foi atirada longe, ganhando mais um machucado para adicionar aos que já tinha. Ignorou a dor e levantou-se para fazer uma nova tentativa, mas o momento foi interrompido com uma explosão. As grandes portas douradas do aposento desabaram e Zeus recolheu seu cosmo e olhou espantado na direção da porta.

– SOLTA A MINHA FILHA!!


	15. Lágrimas divinas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecimentos novamente a Claudio, que deu conta de praticamente metade do capítulo.

O cavaleiro de Pegasu olhava com fúria para o deus dos deuses, tinha o punho ainda erguido em sua direção. A armadura exibia danos consideráveis, mas a chama que ardia nos olhos de Seiya nunca parecera tão forte. Saori olhou para ele e seus olhos se encheram de esperança, mas novamente olhou para a filha que não parava de chorar, ainda nas mãos de Zeus. Os outros cavaleiros de bronze que vinham logo atrás também invadiram a sala. Suas armaduras também estavam despedaças e assim como Seiya, apesar de se manterem de pé, já acumulavam muitos ferimentos.

– Seiya...

– Saori!

Correu até ela, preocupado em vê-la tão machucada e afastou alguns fios de cabelo, tentando limpar o sangue que escorria de sua testa.

– Você está quente! – Falava preocupado quando a tomou nos braços – Droga... Perdeu muito sangue – confortou a deusa em seu abraço, embora nenhum dos dois tirasse os olhos de Aimi.

– Há uma mensagem que os cavaleiros de ouro nos deixaram quando estávamos enfrentando Artemis. Eu nunca me esqueci dela – olhou novamente com raiva para Zeus.

Os olhos azuis do grande deus que encaravam os azuis da Aimi, iguais aos seus e os de Saori, se voltaram para os castanhos do cavaleiro de bronze com frieza.

– Não erramos em deixar Atena nas mãos de vocês. Ouçam, sucessores dos cavaleiros de ouro. Todos nós vamos desaparecer da Terra algum dia, mas tem uma coisa que vocês precisam mostrar para eles antes disso. A prova de que existimos na Terra, a prova de que existiram cavaleiros corajosos que não tiveram medo dos deuses, que lutaram por seu ideal – Seiya repetiu a mensagem – Nós nunca esquecemos disso! E não vamos decepcionar os cavaleiros de ouro! Nós vamos sobreviver de novo! E vamos proteger Saori, Aimi e a Terra!

– Palavras tolas... Já ouvi o suficiente de Atena. Se pra acabar com todos os problemas que vocês tem nos causado e os que ainda serão causados se Aimi não vier para nosso lado, eu tiver que destruir você primeiro, eu vou fazer isso!

Zeus colocou Aimi no chão e ergueu sua mão contra Saori, que entrou em pânico ao ver Aimi correndo na direção dela e de Seiya.

– Não venha! Fique aí! Mamãe está bem!

Seu pedido desesperado funcionou e a menina se deteve assustada onde estava, mas Zeus não deteve mais seu cosmo depois disso e o atirou com tudo contra Saori e Seiya. O cavaleiro soltou Saori e se pôs na frente dela, recebendo boa parte do impacto, mas ainda assim Saori foi atirada para trás. Foi tudo rápido demais e Seiya teria sofrido um infarto se Shiryu, logo atrás dele, não tivesse conseguido segurar a deusa. Sem toda a proteção de sua armadura danificada, Seiya ganhou novos ferimentos e caiu de joelhos tentando se recuperar.

– Saori! Você está bem? – O cavaleiro de dragão perguntou, sentando-a no chão e se abaixando ao seu lado.

– Aimi, pare de chorar! – Zeus reclamou – Está me atrapalhando.

– C-calma, querida – Saori sussurrou para a filha que correu para ela, a balançando em seus braços, conseguindo acalmá-la um pouco.

– Seu monstro!!!! – Seiya avançou em fúria – METEORO DE PÉGASUUUU!!!!

O ataque foi lançado com toda a sua força, mas quando a luz desapareceu, percebeu que Zeus não sofrera nenhum dano sequer e enquanto estava em choque foi atirado longe no chão.

– Seiya! – Saori preocupou-se.

– Venham me atacar todos juntos se quiserem!!

– Talvez seja melhor tirarmos Saori e Aimi daqui – Hyoga disse ao se abaixar perto dos três.

– Seiya... – Shun chamou o amigo, vendo-o erguer o rosto, mas sem dizer uma palavra.

– Seiya! – Ikki o chamou – Não desista, Seiya! Todos os inimigos que enfrentamos tinham um cosmo muito maior do que o nosso e nós derrotamos todos eles! Podemos fazer de novo!

– Ninguém vai sair desta sala!

Zeus ergueu as mãos na direção das portas e elas voltaram ao lugar, se fechando firmemente.

– Eu não vou deixar você ferir a Saori, nem a Aimi! – Seiya falou se levantando devagar – Se eu precisar derrotar você, eu vou!

Shiryu levantou-se com Saori no colo e Hyoga pegou Aimi. As levaram para um canto afastado da grande sala dourada.

– Fiquem aqui e não saiam!

– Tenham cuidado! – Hyoga disse antes de se afastar com Shiryu.

A respiração de Aimi mostrava nervosismo, ela parecia se segurar para não chorar, e abraçou Saori, escondendo o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. A deusa abraçou a filha de volta.

– Calma. Eu estou aqui. Não vou deixar nada te acontecer! Eu prometo!

– Papai – ela sussurrou com uma vozinha chorosa.

– Ele vai ficar bem. Papai é muito forte, ele sempre consegue.

– Por mais que vocês queiram... Jamais poderão superar um deus!!

– Deuses como você... – Seiya falou, encarando Zeus – Que não se importam com os humanos! São completamente desnecessários!!!

A atenção de todos foi atraída pelo murmúrio de fúria de Zeus e uma luz invadiu o local. Uma colossal armadura dourada com adornos em ouro branco surgiu no corpo de Zeus, porém um detalhe estranho ficou evidente, uma parte do desenho, onde deveria ficar o coração do deus, estava em falta, e o mesmo do lado oposto, provavelmente os pedaços usados para as armaduras de Ignis e Astrapih.

– Estão vendo isso? – Hyoga falou o mais baixo que pode – Pode ser uma chance.

Zeus emitiu um grito de raiva e ergueu as duas mãos na direção de Seiya, disparando um grande raio dourado com toda a sua força. Vendo isso, em milésimos de segundo, os demais cavaleiros se mobilizaram, formando um escudo humano ao redor de Seiya, ainda caído no chão, e foram atingidos em cheio. Caíram todos ao lado do amigo, quase inconscientes e com o que restava de suas armaduras em pedaços.

– Não... Por que..? Por que fizeram isso?!

– Seiya... – Shiryu começou.

– Nunca deixaríamos ele te atingir sem que pudesse se proteger... – Shun falou.

– Você tem que lutar por Saori e Aimi, Seiya... – Hyoga lhe disse.

– Isso mesmo. Você não pode morrer ainda, Seiya...

Até mesmo Zeus ficou parado de olhos arregalados observando quando ouviram Saori emitir uma exclamação de nervosismo e perceberam que Aimi andava em volta deles, ela estava chorando de novo. Junto com os demais, Seiya comoveu-se e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando viu Aimi inocentemente recolher pedaços das armaduras jogados no chão e tentar juntá-los novamente às armaduras, sem obter sucesso algum.

– Aimi... Querida, volte, saia daqui, por favor... – Seiya pedia baixinho.

A garota continuava chorando e se dirigiu a Shiryu, dando um leve puxão em seu longo cabelo. Mesmo com o choro, o cavaleiro já era hábil em entender palavras misturadas com lágrimas e pode compreender o que a bebê lhe disse.

– Ajuda papai... Ele vai morrer! Levanta!!

Ela corria de um para outro, chorando bastante ao se abaixar sobre cada um deles. Saori observava de longe. Queria fazer alguma coisa desesperadamente, mas com todo o sangue que já perdera não conseguia sequer se mexer e o som das lágrimas de Aimi a torturava interiormente. Estava morrendo de frio de novo, mas dessa vez sentia seu corpo adormecer e sabia que aquele era o pior sintoma possível de sua condição.

– Não precisa se preocupar, querida... – Seiya a chamou baixinho – Papai está bem.

A menina soltou Ikki e correu para abraçar o pai, que segurou suas mãozinhas. A pequena deitou a cabeça sobre as mãos de Seiya e lavou os pedaços restantes da armadura com suas lágrimas.

Zeus desviou os olhos da neta para Saori e tornou a agredi-la com mais palavras frívolas.

– Veja só o que sua filha se tornou, Atena! Uma fraca que se comove com a dor desses insetos! Apesar disso, eu não quero ferir a minha neta. Chame-a de volta, nem que seja com o que resta do seu cosmo, já não consegue mais nem se mexer! Irei lançar meu golpe de misericórdia a esses humanos!!

Zeus parou de falar quando uma luz tão forte quanto a luz do sol se expandiu a partir dos cinco cavaleiros caídos, novas armaduras pareciam surgir em seus corpos e as antigas e destruídas armaduras de bronze se transmutaram em kamuis. Quando o momento cessou os cincos cavaleiros sentiam-se bem novamente e olharam para si mesmos, sem encontrar um arranhão.

– Mas... Como? – Seiya tentava entender – Como as armaduras se transformaram sem o sangue de Atena?!

Ele olhou para a filha, que ainda chorava baixinho, embora agora estivesse mais calma ao ver todos bem, e deduziu algo de que até mesmo ele duvidava, mas não havia outra explicação.

– Como isso é possível?! – Zeus questionou – Esse bebê está mudando o curso natural de tudo, inclusive das coisas divinas! Primeiro faz Ignis enlouquecer e agora isso. Uma armadura só pode se tornar kamui com o sangue de um deus!

Zeus se distraiu novamente observando Saori agonizar no chão. Sua respiração estava lenta e difícil, sua pele já tão clara se mostrava pálida, e vez ou outra ela tremia.

– Aimi...

Seiya pode ouvi-la sussurrar com dificuldade, mesmo de longe, e uma dor terrível cortou seu coração ao sentir o sofrimento dela e o pânico de poder perde-la de novo. Aproveitando a distração momentânea de Zeus, segurou firme as mãos de Aimi e pôs a pequena estátua entre elas.

– Corra filha – sussurrou em seu ouvido – Entregue isso para a mamãe. Ela vai melhorar assim.

Aimi não ficou para ouvir mais, não tinha a mínima ideia do que estava segurando, nem do valor que aquela pequena estátua possuía, só queria ver sua mãe bem. Correu apressadamente por entre os cavaleiros na direção de Saori, deixando Zeus confuso, mas não menos enlouquecido. O deus ergueu uma das mãos e atirou sucessivos raios na direção da neta, perdendo de vez a razão, mas sem acertar sequer uma vez, e sentiu sua mão esquentar, como se o seu próprio poder o desafiasse.

– Astrapih e Ignis... – rosnou de raiva – Seus traidores! Se estivessem vivos, eu mesmo os mataria!

A garota finalmente atingiu o ponto da sala onde estava sua mãe. Saori estava estendida no chão e por um segundo Aimi pensou que estivesse dormindo, mas a deusa abriu os olhos e encarou a filha, se atentando ao que havia entre suas pequenas mãos.

– Papai mandou trazer.

Saori estendeu a mão e a pousou sobre as de Aimi, tirando a pequena armadura de suas mãos. Instantaneamente a estatueta começou a brilhar e Saori pode notar que aquela mancha de sangue, que deixara por pura precaução, havia sumido. Com o passar dos segundos, sentiu seus ferimentos se fecharem, sua visão ficou mais clara e sentiu-se mais forte. Aquele frio torturante tornou-se um calor agradável e acolhedor e a deusa pode finalmente se levantar envolta pela forte luz dourada. Quando o momento cessou, Saori parecia saudável novamente e a bela e imponente armadura de Atena envolvia seu corpo.


	16. O amor de Atena

– Viu o que seus queridos humanos me forçaram a fazer?! Faz milênios desde a última vez que vesti minha Kamui – Zeus reclamava enquanto empunhava o escudo que sempre estava apoiado em seu trono e um grande raio dourado na outra mão – E para que?!! Para eliminar meros humanos!!! É como se um leão afiasse suas garras para matar simples formigas!!!

– Papai... – era a primeira vez que o chamava daquele jeito, mas no fundo de seu coração queria trazê-lo de volta à sanidade – Se o senhor gastasse o tempo que passa os odiando tentando entender os sentimentos humanos, tenho certeza de que os veria de uma forma completamente diferente.

– Realmente não entendo com uma deusa... Minha filha Atena, pode me trair. Trair os deuses! Por essa espécie inferior que perde seu tempo com coisas tão fúteis, a ponto de se esquecerem da nossa importância!

– A humanidade pode ter mudado desde os tempos mitológicos, mas veja... Eles também aproveitam seu tempo amando uns aos outros, amando seus amigos, esposas, maridos, irmãos e irmãs, e também seus filhos. E isso, meu pai, é muito mais válido e precioso do que o ato de nos venerar. O universo é formado por aqueles que vivem nele e é esse amor dos seres vivos uns pelos outros que o mantêm vivo!

Aimi agarrou-se à perna da mãe, tentando esconder-se da visão do avô, se protegendo sob as grandes asas da armadura de Atena. Estava em silêncio, mas Saori podia senti-la soluçar e tremer, e resquícios de lágrimas ainda escorriam de seus olhos. Lutou para não colocar a filha no colo naquele momento, não podia se desconcentrar, tinha que acabar logo com aquilo, mas elevou um pouco seu cosmo, tentando acalmar a menina com aquilo. Sabia que Aimi se sentia confortável com o calor de seu cosmo. A garotinha fechou os olhos como se não quisesse ver o que se passava em volta e abraçou com mais força a perna esquerda de Saori.

– Como não consegue se comover sequer um pouco vendo isso?! – Seiya, agora de pé, perguntava em revolta ao deus dos deuses – É sua neta! Você vive falando do quanto ela é importante pra você, apesar dos nossos erros, que nem sequer podem ser considerados erros! Como amar alguém verdadeiramente pode ser um erro?! Se você gosta tanto da nossa filha, como pode ter coragem de dizer que ela nasceu de um pecado?! Ela está chorando com medo das barbaridades que você está fazendo! Você quase matou a mãe dela diante de seus olhos! Como quer ganhar o amor dela assim?!

– Humano insolente!!! Como ousa?!!!

Zeus ergueu a mão na direção de Seiya e o atirou para longe numa velocidade que sequer puderam assimilar. O cavaleiro bateu contra a parede, que ganhou um bom dano e perdeu vários pedaços. Seiya caiu sentado no chão, só não se machucando graças à armadura divina.

– Seiya!! – Todos gritaram em preocupação, e Aimi correu murmurando nervosamente até o pai.

– Amor... É isso que torna vocês fracos!! Que os amarra, que os deixa com medo e corta suas próprias asas!!! Minha neta não precisa de tal coisa!! Se há algo que ela tem que aprender é como respeitar aos deuses!!! E assim ela nunca terá problemas!!

– Mas é claro que nunca terá! – Ikki lhe falou irritado – Passando por cima dos outros. Sem nenhuma compaixão ou piedade. Sem uma gota de compreensão ou gentileza. É isso que quer ensinar a Aimi?! Viver olhando tão alto que ela ficará cega aqueles que estão abaixo dela?! Não me faça rir. Você quer que ela o respeite...? Ficará tão arrogante que um dia não conhecerá mais limites e acabará com você, exatamente como temeu que Atena fizesse.

– Está insinuando que essa coisa inútil e ridícula chamada de Amor é o que mantêm em meu posto até hoje?!! Você que está querendo me fazer rir, Fênix!! Meus filhos não precisam de tal coisa!!

– Vocês deuses vivem de dizer o quanto o amor dos humanos é inútil – Shiryu começou – Mas vocês próprios sempre o tiveram e não sabem disso até hoje. Vocês não sabem, mas esse profundo respeito e adoração que nutrem uns pelos outros também é um tipo de amor.

– Ele tem razão! – Hyoga disse encarando Zeus – Por acaso pensa que todos os seus filhos e outros deuses nunca o afrontaram só porque eles temem seu grande poder? Se quisessem, certamente todos juntos poderiam acabar com você facilmente!

– Quando se respeita alguém profundamente, significa que essa pessoa conquistou seu coração de alguma forma – Shun lhe falou – Mesmo que seja apenas uma pequena admiração, isso não deixa de ser um tipo de amor pelos seres humanos.

– Chega!!! Parem!!! Não preciso ser obrigado a ouvir essas tolices!!!

Durante o momento de fúria de seu pai, Saori afastou-se para perto do marido e da filha, abaixando-se ao lado de Seiya e pousando uma mão em seu rosto.

– Seiya? Seiya!!

Ele abriu os olhos devagar e os piscou algumas vezes, finalmente lembrando-se do que se passava e despertando completamente. Olhou para os lados assustado, tomando conhecimento da cena e sentindo-se aliviado ao ver Aimi e Saori bem.

– Seiya, você está bem?

– Sim – ele respondeu acolhendo Aimi nos braços – Mas precisamos dar um jeito de mantê-la longe e em segurança.

Saori pensou por alguns instantes e se levantou com Aimi nos braços, olhando na direção de Zeus.

– Se você realmente gosta tanto dela, vai concordar que ela não precisa ver mais nada. Ela já viu demais pra um bebê de apenas dois anos.

– Tire-a depressa daqui. Não quero arriscá-la enquanto acabo com todos vocês!

Saori olhou para Seiya, sugerindo que ele a seguisse e se surpreendeu quando Zeus não fez objeções. Ainda assim, os cavaleiros restantes se posicionaram à frente deles, formando uma barreira, por mais que fosse óbvio que aquilo não impediria Zeus tão facilmente. A deusa atravessou a porta atrás do trono de Zeus e Seiya a fechou a depois de passar. Os dois seguiram pelo longo corredor em silêncio. Aimi parecia pressentir o que aconteceria e os olhava apreensiva. O casal caminhou até adentrar o quarto que Saori habitara com Aimi por tantas horas em seu cárcere. Ela olhou em volta e colocou Aimi no berço. A garota ficou de pé, se segurando nas barras, olhando para os dois interrogativamente.

– Querida... Mamãe e papai precisam dar um jeito nisso. Ou então não poderemos voltar pra casa – a mãe falou, abaixando-se à altura dela.

– Nós amamos você – Seiya afagava seus cabelos, também abaixando-se para mais perto – Vamos acertar as contas com o seu vovô doidão e depois você vai poder ir pra casa.

Seiya não tinha jeito. Em outras condições, Saori teria morrido de rir da forma como ele se referira a Zeus.

Os dois se levantaram, observando a filha por um tempo, até que Seiya quebrou o silêncio.

– Eu juro pela minha vida que mesmo que eu não volte, você e Aimi vão voltar em segurança pra casa!

– Não há nenhum sentido em voltarmos sem você. Desde que Aimi saia daqui e possa viver normalmente, nossa missão estará cumprida.

A deusa foi pega de surpresa quando Seiya repentinamente a virou para ele e a abraçou, mesmo que as armaduras dificultassem um pouco a tarefa. A apertou o quanto pode sem machuca-la.

– Você não vê... Que se alguma coisa te acontecer, tanto a você quanto à Aimi, a dor em mim é bem maior? Você esqueceu? A minha vida pertence a vocês. Não me importo de morrer desde que seja em suas mãos, Saori, e por vocês duas.

Ela queria sorrir ao ouvir aquela bela declaração mais uma de tantas vezes, mas chorou de dor por saber que poderia perder aquilo para sempre.

– Não chora, mamãe.

– Não se preocupe, amorzinho – dizia com a voz menos alterada possível – Mamãe está bem.

– Não chore, minha deusa... – Seiya disse pondo um dedo abaixo de seu queixo e erguendo o rosto da esposa, vendo os olhos azuis inundados de lágrimas – Eu te amo e corta meu coração te ver derramando uma única lágrima, Saori.

Ela não o deixou continuar, respondeu entrelaçando os próprios dedos atrás de sua nuca e o puxando para um beijo. Os dois pares de olhos se fecharam e ambos sentiram suas almas tornarem-se uma só. O ato se iniciou calmamente, tornando-se mais profundo e urgente com os segundos, até que pararam por falta de ar. Saori deitou a cabeça no ombro do cavaleiro, que a abraçou, e ambos encaravam Aimi novamente.

– Não deveríamos fazer isso na frente da nossa filha – ele falou com um risinho, ouvindo-a fazer o mesmo.

– Eu precisava disso... E talvez ela também. Ela se sentirá mais segura sabendo o quanto seus pais se amam. Você nem imagina o quanto foi difícil ficarmos dias seguidos aqui sozinhas. Mesmo que Celeste e Ignis viessem nos ver constantemente...

O cavaleiro respondeu com um afago em seus longos cabelos como que querendo lhe dizer que agora ele estava ali e ficaria tudo bem, embora soubessem o quanto o momento seria breve.

– Nós já deveríamos ter voltado. Fiquei surpreso por ele ter me deixado vir também – falou afastando-se suave e relutantemente da esposa.

– Tem razão – respondeu, também entristecida por aquele momento não poder se prolongar mais.

– Aimi. Você ficará bem – Saori retirou o elmo da armadura de sua cabeça e o colocou dentro do berço – Mesmo que o combate chegue até aqui, nada te acontecerá, meu amor.

– Fique quietinha e não se preocupe. Logo tudo vai ficar bem e você vai pra casa. Seja forte, querida. Nós sabemos que você pode!

Ambos abraçaram a bebê, cada um beijando uma de suas bochechas. Olharam para ela uma última vez com profunda tristeza nos olhos e sentiram seus corações se partirem em mil pedaços quando deixaram o quarto e Aimi começou a chorar quando já iam a meio caminho do corredor, implorando que não fossem. Mas aquela dor os três teriam que enfrentar e Aimi teria que aprender como vencê-la. Ela ainda encontraria muitas situações complicadas e tristes em sua vida e aquele era o primeiro desafio, que queriam a todo custo poder evitar, mas era uma questão de sobrevivência e confiavam na capacidade da filha de superar aquele momento forçado de solidão.

Os dois caminharam de mãos dadas até o fim do corredor e se olharam uma última vez antes de atravessarem para o outro lado novamente. Mil sentimentos se cruzaram naqueles olhares. Amor, saudade, dor, tristeza, força, coragem, determinação... Tudo pelo pequeno ser que haviam deixado para trás, pelos humanos, pela Terra, pela justiça, pelo grande amor de Atena por tudo e por todos. Finalmente atravessaram, encontrando um Zeus irritadíssimo ameaçando mandar os cavaleiros pelos ares com ou sem Atena e Pegasu.

– Até que enfim!! Achei que tinham dormido!!! Lhes dei apenas uma chance de tirarem minha neta da área de combate e não de quase tirarem férias em família! E considerem generosidade excessiva da minha parte ter deixado você ir junto, Pegasu! Espero que tenham aproveitado seu momento um com o outro, porque foi o último! Atena! Estou disposto a abrir a maior exceção da minha vida e lhe dar a última chance! Ou você deixa de lado esses cavaleiros, os humanos e esse amor patético que protege ou acertaremos nossas contas agora mesmo!

– Minha resposta é a de sempre, meu pai. Meu coração está com os humanos e nada mudará isso, mesmo que eu perca minha vida para proteger esse amor!!

– Então é assim?! Você desperdiçou todas as suas chances!! Todas!! Você e esses cavaleiros... Deixarão este universo para sempre! E este dia será hoje!!!


	17. A resignação do deus dos deuses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecimentos ao meu sócio de ideias, Claudio Gama, pelos toques na batalha contra Zeus.

**_“Não vou esperar que o mundo irá mudar._ **

**_Tão depressa assim a luz dominar e as trevas acabar._ **

**_Eu vou lutar, acreditar, até o fim!_ **

**_Vou caminhar e te buscar até te encontrar._ **

**_E sempre devagar, eu vou me aproximar do pouco que sonhei e de todos que eu amar._ **

**_O tempo vai passar, mas não desistirei._ **

**_Eu vou te entregar o amor que eu sonhei._ **

**_A dor que vem nos cercar, que nos força a desistir, teremos que enfrentar._ **

**_Sei que vamos conseguir._ **

**_(...)_ **

**_Pra sempre guarde tudo que falei e escute, desse amor não desistirei._ **

**_É o meu sonho.”*_ **

Zeus ergueu o grande e brilhante raio em sua mão direita, o arremessando com tudo contra Saori. Os cinco cavaleiros correram em sua defesa, formando um escudo humano exatamente como haviam feito com Seiya anteriormente. Sofreram alguns arranhões, mas as armaduras divinas lhes davam muito mais proteção.

– Então vai ser assim, Atena? Vai se esconder atrás dos seus amados cavaleiros?!

– Como ousa insultar a Saori desse jeito?! – Seiya se enfureceu – Você é um covarde por atacar uma mulher, por mais poderosa que ela seja, ainda mais sendo sua filha!!

– Uma filha que só trouxe vergonha ao mundo dos deuses!!

– Chega!! Vamos acabar logo com isso! METEORO DE PÉGASUUU!!!!!

Apesar dos meteoros terem atingido Zeus, não lhe causaram sequer um arranhão, o que não abalou os demais.

– Podem me atacar todos juntos. Nunca vão conseguir!

– Lutaremos, lutaremos e lutaremos por aquilo que acreditamos! – Seiya lhe disse.

– Tem razão, Seiya! EXECUÇÃO AURORA!!!!

– CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!!!!

– CORRENTE NEBULOSA!!!!

– AVE FÊNIX!!!!

– TURBILHÃO DE PÉGASU!!!!

Todas as energias se uniram como uma e avançaram na direção de Zeus, mas as expectativas dos cavaleiros foram novamente frustradas quando os golpes pararam diante da mão do deus.

– Não consigo entender... Como golpes tão fracos puderam derrotar outros deuses? Ah! Deve ser porque eu sou Zeus, o deus dos deuses!!! – Ele gritou, arremessando toda a energia de volta – Não sairão daqui tão facilmente!

Os cavaleiros se adiantaram para proteger Saori, mas ela foi mais ágil e na intenção de poupar seus leais protetores, recebeu todo o golpe sozinha, vendo alguns arranhões surgirem em sua armadura e em seu rosto, devido à força com a qual Zeus lançara o poderoso golpe. A deusa gemeu de dor e caiu de joelhos no chão, tentando recuperar-se o mais rápido possível.

– SAORI!!! – Todos exclamaram juntos.

– Saori!! – Seiya se abaixou ao seu lado – Perdeu o juízo?! Nós estamos aqui por você! Pra você não precisar fazer isso!

– Eu sei... Vocês nem imaginam o quanto eu sou grata, mas jamais deixarei meus cavaleiros lutarem, sofrerem e se ferirem sozinhos! Que tipo de deusa eu seria se não tivesse gratidão e compaixão por aqueles que me protegem e estão sempre ao meu lado?! E por aquele que me deu um dos seres mais importantes da minha vida? – Falou olhando diretamente nos olhos de Seiya.

Zeus os interrompeu com uma risada e tomou a palavra novamente.

– Gratidão...? Compaixão?! Sentimentos humanos inúteis que a tornam cada vez mais fraca, Atena!!

– Os humanos não são fracos!! – Ela levantou-se, encarando o pai – Viver e amar na dor, na angústia e na tristeza... Não é algo se possa fazer tão facilmente. Os humanos sofrem quando veem aqueles que eles amam sofrerem e quando se determinam a lutar por algo juntos, seus corações batem como um e eles se tornam capazes de realizar milagres, de alcançar patamares que superam até mesmo a força dos deuses. Não é nada fácil continuar seguindo em frente com o coração em pedaços nem com lágrimas invisíveis e gritos silenciosos fluindo do seu rosto e da sua alma, sabendo que poderemos perder nossas vidas, mas nós estamos aqui, papai. Os humanos podem ser inconsequentes, cometer muitos erros por atos impensados e alguns são até maus, mas há muito mais deles que desejam um mundo cheio de luz e carregam em si o coração mais forte que pode existir. Eu acredito na grandeza da humanidade!

– Sabe o que essa humanidade lhe trará no fim das contas, Atena?! – Zeus perguntava, dando passos lentos na direção deles – Nada!! Mesmo que você esses cavaleiros saiam vivos daqui, os humanos continuarão sendo ingratos e tolos!!!

– Não me importa!! – Ela gritou de volta – O amor humano é o mais forte que existe! E eu nunca desistirei dele!!

Zeus rosnou de raiva, atirando uma sucessão de raios contra eles.

– Você pode ser o deus dos deuses – Shun gritou entre os ruídos da batalha – Mas está perdido dentro de todo esse poder!

– Shun tem razão!! – Shiryu gritou – Você ainda pode se redimir, Zeus!!

– Me redimir?!! Me redimir pela rebeldia de vocês?!!

– Nós somos rebeldes?! – Hyoga questionou – Quem nos atacou do nada quando estávamos em paz vivendo as nossas vidas?!

– Vidas que já deviam ter se apagado!!

– Você fala demais, por isso que seus ouvidos não funcionam bem!! – Ikki reclamou.

– Você não pode ser invencível! – Seiya falou – Se há algo que nós aprendemos indo do céu ao inferno todos esses anos é que até mesmo os deuses tem um limite!! METEORO DE PÉGASUUUUU!!!!

Novamente nenhum dano pareceu ocorrer, apesar de dos meteoros terem atingido a kamui de Zeus. Mas Seiya notou algo a que o próprio deus dos deuses não estivera atento. A fresta vazia dos pedaços ausentes da armadura estava ficando maior, muito pouco, mas era notável. Talvez houvesse uma esperança.

– Vejam... Aquele dano – sussurrou para os amigos – Está maior. Vamos tentar aumentar aquilo.

– Vou usar todo o meu poder – Shiryu falou, preparando-se para ataca-lo novamente.

Os cinco cavaleiros elevaram seus cosmos e atacaram o deus simultaneamente, procurando atingir o ponto em questão, mas novamente seus ataques foram todos repelidos e lançados de volta. O grupo teria ficado em pedaços se não estivessem trajando suas kamuis.

– Não é possível! – Seiya tremia de raiva – Será mesmo impossível atingi-lo?! Nem um arranhão! Nada!!

– Seiya, não vamos entrar em pânico ainda – Shun lhe pediu.

– E se nós usássemos a Exclamação de Atena? Todos nós juntos.

Os demais arregalaram os olhos e imediatamente Saori se pôs ao seu lado, repreendendo a ideia.

– Não! De jeito nenhum, Seiya! Eu lhe proíbo! Proíbo permanentemente todos vocês de usarem essa técnica!! Eu tenho certeza que podemos encontrar outro caminho.

– Mas, Saori... – silenciou por alguns instantes – Ele parece invencível. Nós já o atacamos tanto...

– Parece. Não quer dizer que seja de fato. Nem parece você... Está desistindo? Aqui? Aimi está lá atrás esperando a nossa volta. Eu confio em você, Seiya. Sei que encontraremos um meio.

– Nós precisamos quebrar aquela kamui – Shiryu tornou a lembrar.

– Naquele ponto exato – Hyoga pensava.

– Uma kamui tem o máximo da resistência que uma armadura pode oferecer – Shun falou – Só uma pancada muito forte poderia rompê-la.

– Se nossos golpes todos juntos pudessem atingi-lo... – Ikki tentava raciocinar – Mas ele sempre os manda de volta antes mesmo que o toquem.

– Quando Saori estava prestes a se afogar naquele pilar... Eu pude destruí-lo usando meu próprio corpo. Eu quase fiz o mesmo com o muro das lamentações...

– Seiya... Você não está...

– Shiryu – interrompeu o amigo – Lembra-se de quando lutamos depois de voltarmos ao Japão e ouvimos sobre o que aconteceria se o escudo mais forte do mundo e a lança mais forte do mundo se enfrentassem?

– Sim! Os dois se quebrariam. Mas o que isso tem a ver agora?

– Ignis morreu por receber junto com meu poder e o de Astrapih, o impacto de uma outra kamui na sua própria. Mesmo sendo um deus, mesmo sendo o deus dos deuses, já há um dano ali. Talvez eu possa repetir o efeito com ele.

– Não, Seiya!! – Shiryu negou de imediato ao entender o que ele queria fazer.

– Está ficando louco?! E burro em querer morrer sozinho?! – Ikki brigou.

– É verdade, Seiya! – Hyoga repreendeu – De que adianta esse sacrifício se a nossa luta é pra ver Saori e Aimi sorrirem novamente? Se você morrer, mesmo que derrote Zeus, não teremos completado nosso objetivo.

– Seiya – Shun chamou – Se você fizer isso, só trará lágrimas para as duas.

A expressão do cavaleiro se contorceu em desespero e ele abaixou a cabeça, deslizando as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente.

– Então o que podemos fazer?!!

– Vamos tentar confundi-lo... - Hyoga sugeriu – Vamos ataca-lo separadamente. Se houver uma boa brecha, você pode tentar atingir a fresta na armadura, Seiya.

Se voltaram novamente para Zeus, que os encarava com fúria.

– EXECUÇÃO AURORA!!!!

– ONDA RELÂMPAGO!!!

– CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!!!

– AVE FÊNIX!!!

– TURBILHÃO DE PÉGASU!!!

Hyoga tentara congelar os braços de Zeus, mas a temperatura elevada devido a todos aqueles relâmpagos sequer permitia que o gelo durasse mais que alguns segundos. Shun tentou imobiliza-lo de alguma forma, mas sua corrente perdeu a força ao se aproximar de Zeus. Ikki e Shiryu disparavam em direções diferentes, tentando confundi-lo. Seiya tentava novamente atingir o ponto danificado da kamui. Zeus atirou raios nos cavaleiros novamente e com a colisão dos ataques, um grande clarão se formou. Quando a luz diminuiu e olharam em volta, outra vez tudo pareceu em vão, e já se sentiam angustiados quando notaram sangue pingando para o chão e viram não só um grande espaço vazio na kamui como um corte no rosto de Zeus. O deus dos deuses levou os dedos ao rosto e rugiu de ódio.

– ISSO É O CÚMULO DO ATREVIMENTO!!! DERRAMAR O SANGUE DE UM DEUS!!!

Impulsivamente ele lançou um enorme raio contra o grupo. Saori se pôs à frente de seus cavaleiros, erguendo seu báculo contra Zeus e bloqueando a investida.

– Você derramou o meu sangue horas e minutos atrás, papai. Qual é a grande diferença?

– Atena!!! Se disser mais uma palavra, a matarei agora mesmo!! Diante de seus cavaleiros e desse insolente que escolheu como esposo!!

– O senhor está cego!!! Afogado em poder!!! Mas tenho certeza que há algo aí dentro que ainda podemos salvar! Por que não para com tudo isso?!

– NÃO!!! Se quer parar, mande todos eles embora e venha para o nosso lado!

– Chega!!! – Seiya exclamou, se pondo em frente aos demais.

– Estou cansado de você, Pegasu!!

Zeus ergueu o grande raio em sua mão direita, fazendo-o brilhar cada vez mais.

– Eu não vou deixar mais ninguém se ferir nem chorar! Já chega!!!

Seiya se preparou para lançar seu mais poderoso golpe, concentrando toda a sua força. Viu seus amigos se posicionarem ao seu lado, também em preparação para um contra ataque, e sentiu mãos suaves e amorosas tocando seu ombro e envolvendo seu braço. O cosmo dourado e quente de Atena irradiou para todos eles e sentiram uma força extrema correr por dentro de seus corpos e elevar seus cosmos ao máximo, como se todos os seis fossem um único ser, aumentando muito a magnitude dos golpes que estavam prestes a desferir contar Zeus.

– MORRAM, TODOS VOCÊS!!!

– AVÊ FÊNIX!!!

– ZERO ABSOLUTO!!!

– CÓLERA DOS CEM DRAGÕES!!!

– TEMPESTADE NEBULOSA!!!

– COMETA... DE PEGASUUUU!!!

Uma luz fortíssima e de infinitas corres se formou entre ambos os lados da batalha, obrigando todos a fecharem os olhos, mas continuaram com as mãos erguidas na direção de Zeus, sustentando os golpes, que assim como seus cosmos, haviam se unido em um só. Saori apertou mais o braço de Seiya e escondeu o rosto contra ele. A energia formada no ponto de encontro dos golpes ameaçava manda-los pelos ares, e resistiam da melhor maneira que podiam. Após o que pareceu minutos e minutos naquilo, quando já não suportavam mais segurar tal força, a luz os cegou e uma explosão ocorreu. Não fosse pelo cosmo de Saori e sua agilidade em protege-los com a ajuda do báculo, todos teriam voado para longe. Quando puderam abrir os olhos novamente, estavam todos jogados no chão, armaduras rachadas, manchadas de sangue, apesar de não haver nenhum ferimento mortal. Apenas a armadura de Saori parecia intacta, mas ainda assim a deusa tinham vários arranhões.

– Saori... – Seiya murmurou, erguendo o rosto e a vendo ajoelhada a sua frente com o báculo inclinado sobre o colo.

Sentia-se tonto e levou um tempo para focar bem sua visão em Saori. As asas impediam que Seiya visse seu rosto e parte do que havia em volta, mas ao encontrar Zeus ao longe, percebeu que Atena era a única quase que de pé naquela grande sala dourada. Seus amigos também estavam jogados ali ao seu lado, todos acordados observando a mesma cena que ele. Zeus estava estendido no chão, tentando levantar-se. Com o pouco que pode se erguer, conseguiram ver a armadura completamente rachada abaixo do peito, onde havia um grande corte. O sangue do deus corria para o chão. Ele não parecia ferido mortalmente, mas com certeza não poderia se levantar com tanta facilidade. O grande escudo redondo estava partido em dois ao seu lado.

– Meu pai... – Saori começou, mas foi interrompida pela zangada, mas agora muito baixa voz de Zeus.

– Saia daqui, Atena! E leve todos com você.

Saori sorriu. Conhecia bem aquele tom de voz vindo de um deus, era uma mistura de ódio e de desistência. Embora apenas ela se lembrasse, fora daquela mesma forma que terminara a batalha contra seu irmão Apolo. Saori sabia que ela e os cavaleiros haviam lhe deixado cicatrizes físicas e emocionais que ele carregaria para sempre, mesmo que nunca fosse admitir sequer para si mesmo.

Atrás dela, os cavaleiros sentaram-se. Com os minutos sentiam-se um pouco melhor. A deusa se pôs de pé e virou-se para eles, esperando que cada um fosse capaz de fazer o mesmo. Felizmente, todos conseguiram se erguer e olharam uma última vez para Zeus, que já lhes lançava um olhar raivoso pela demora do grupo em deixar o lugar. Pai e filha seguraram um contato visual profundo, cheio de dizeres ocultos. Raiva, calma, entendimento, agradecimento, dúvida... Por fim, ela se voltou na direção dos demais e os guiou para a porta solitária atrás do grande trono dourado, fechando-a atrás de si quando todos passaram, e deixando Zeus sozinho com pensamentos que guerreavam dentro de si e o silêncio profundo da grande sala, que contrastava totalmente com seu interior.

**_“Experiências dolorosas sempre terminam, enterradas embaixo das areias do tempo.”**_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Pelo Mundo (Chikyuugi) - Larissa Tassi - Hades (Santuário)
> 
> ** Atena no komoriuta (Canção de ninar de Atena) - Mitsuko Horie (episódio 30 - Fase dos Cavaleiros de Prata)


	18. Um mundo cheio de luz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecimentos a Claudio Gama, por parte da comédia do capítulo e do encontro de Saori com as ninfas e Zeus.

Seiya estranhou ao encontrar o grande quarto dourado e salmão tão silencioso. Os seis entraram cautelosamente e Saori correu assustada até o berço de Aimi, sentindo o coração acelerar ao temer que a filha tivesse sumido de novo. Suspirou de alívio ao ver que ela havia apenas dormido, abraçada ao elmo de sua armadura. Lágrimas ainda escorriam de seu rosto, devia ter adormecido pelo cansaço de tanto chorar. Sentiu uma angústia lhe tomar e estendeu a mão para enxugar as lágrimas e afagar o rosto da bebê, que nem se mexeu. Afastou-se e se sentou na cama, enquanto via Seiya acarinhar Aimi e os demais andarem em volta.

– Saori, então este foi o lugar onde ficaram enquanto estávamos lá fora? – Ikki lhe perguntou.

– Sim... Assim que chegamos aqui, Astrapih me levou até Zeus. Minutos depois Ignis apareceu com Aimi. Depois de ser repreendida, alertada, ameaçada e receber uma proposta de meu pai, nós fomos trazidas até aqui. Não podíamos sair, mas as ninfas, especialmente Celeste, e Ignis vinham nos ver constantemente e não nos faltava nada. Dentro deste quarto nunca anoitece, então nunca sabíamos as horas , o que estava acontecendo lá fora ou quanto tempo havia se passado ao certo. Mesmo que tenha sido apenas alguns dias, me pareceu semanas. Eu passei meu tempo cuidando de Aimi e tentando pensar em alguma maneira de ao menos ela sair daqui. Mesmo depois que Celeste apareceu, não consegui encontrar muitos meios até Astrapih e Ignis me levarem lá pra fora com ela.

– Eu achei que você... – Seiya começou, se virando pra encará-la – Pensei que tivesse te perdido de novo.

– Zeus não me deixaria morrer tão facilmente. Desde o começo ele disse que se eu não seguisse para o lado dos deuses, teria que me sacrificar pela Terra e ele e os deuses educariam Aimi. Esse era meu único medo. Gastei cada segundo aqui pensando em como entrega-la a você, Seiya. Só me dói profundamente que não tenhamos saído todos vivos – ela falou com pesar e um silêncio incômodo se propagou no grande quarto.

– Está falando daqueles gêmeos? – Seiya lhe perguntou.

– Apesar de tudo... Eles também eram meus irmãos e tinham um enorme coração, só estavam perdidos, afogados no grande poder que haviam recebido de Zeus, especialmente o mais velho. O que vocês viram de Ignis... Aimi já vinha amolecendo o coração dela há bastante tempo. Ela gostava bastante de Ignis, apesar do que houve quando nos trouxeram pra cá. Uma vez Zeus me chamou e Ignis ficou aqui com ela. Quando eu voltei, notei que ela estava diferente. Parecia travar um enorme conflito interior consigo mesma, mas estava mais doce, e olhando pra Aimi com muito mais gentileza. Não se pode ouvir muito daqui de dentro nem lá de fora, mas acho que ela brigou com o irmão por causa disso quando saiu daqui.

– Astrapih tinha um coração duro como pedra. Parecia irredutível quanto a sentimentos humanos – Shiryu opinou.

– Tem razão – Shun começou – Mesmo depois de ficar tão abalado com a morte de sua irmã, me pareceu que ele teve muita dificuldade em nos dizer aquelas poucas palavras.

– Ao menos ele amava a irmã – Hyoga falou – Eu pensei o tempo todo que ele não tinha amor a nada nem ninguém no universo.

– No final das contas, esse amor o salvou – Saori disse – Quando Zeus me trouxe pra cá, eu estava tão fraca que não conseguia abrir os olhos, apesar de estar acordada, fiquei vários minutos sangrando no chão da sala dele, com um frio terrível e dores lancinantes. De repente Astrapih chegou e só conseguia chorar. Zeus brigou bastante com ele, depois tentou me matar com um pequeno raio que foi a vida de Ignis. Não se perguntaram por que Astrapih não está mais aqui?

– O que?! – Todos perguntaram, um tanto chocados ao perceberem o que ela queria dizer.

– Ele se atirou na minha frente para cumprir o último desejo de Ignis e buscar o mesmo caminho que ela desejou. Suas últimas palavras foram um pedido de que eu não me entregasse. Eu não pude ver o que aconteceu, pois só consegui abrir os olhos quando Aimi chegou e deu forças, mas imagino o que ele deve ter sofrido. Havia muito mais sangue do que eu esperava no chão quando pude olhar em volta.

– Não posso mentir dizendo que não sinto raiva dele – Seiya lhe disse – Mas do fundo do meu coração... Eu gostaria de agradecer. Aos dois.

Novamente o silêncio se abateu sobre o lugar por vários minutos. De repente ouviram um murmúrio infantil e todos se voltaram para a direção de Aimi. Seiya e Saori correram para o berço e viram a garota se mexer. Ela estava com o rosto escondido atrás do elmo, mas o empurrou para o lado e olhou para cima, surpreendendo-se ao ver os pais olhando para ela, levando alguns instantes para perceber que não estava sonhando e agitou-se, estendendo os bracinhos na direção de Saori com uma expressão um tanto assustada, principalmente ao notar os ferimentos nos rostos deles, o que não era normal. Saori abriu um sorriso imenso ao ver a filha, no mesmo instante em que quase chorou de felicidade, e a ergueu, acolhendo-a num doce abraço e beijando o topo de sua cabeça. Seiya envolveu as duas, beijando os cabelos de Saori, e permaneceram assim por um bom tempo, sendo observados pelos demais cavaleiros, que também tinham largos sorrisos em seus rostos.

– Nós vamos ficar bem, meu amor. Não se assuste – Saori lhe dizia.

– Vamos pra casa agora – Seiya sussurrou para a pequena.

De repente notaram algo estranho ao redor e o casal se separou do abraço, vendo o ambiente em volta se dissolver no ar e o elmo de Saori cair no chão quando o berço também desapareceu. Seiya recolheu o elmo, percebendo que em volta não havia nada além da paisagem normal do santuário. As pedras haviam perdido o brilho dourado para voltarem ao seu estado normal, flores e grama verde se estendiam pela paisagem, abaixo de um belíssimo céu noturno estrelado com lua cheia. Nenhum sinal de luta ou de Zeus.

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, vultos irreconhecíveis à distância se aproximaram e os cavaleiros se puseram em posição de combate, mas logo baixaram a guarda ao verem Marin, Shaina e as ninfas correndo em sua direção. As duas guerreiras apresentavam melhor aparência do que no último encontro, tinham machucados visíveis, mas todos já limpos e tratados, o que deduziram ser obra das ninfas.

– Seiya! – Marin e Shaina chamaram juntas, se aproximando do grupo.

– Atena! – As duas exclamaram, dessa vez, junto com as ninfas.

– Não se preocupem – Saori lhes disse ao ver os olhares recaírem sobre Aimi, encolhida em seu peito – Ela está bem, só assustada.

Sentiu uma mãozinha tocar a perna de sua armadura e viu Celeste a encarando. Abaixou-se à altura da menina e notou que o olhar dela, bem como o de Aimi, se tranquilizarem ao se cruzarem.

– Saori – Tháyma a chamou – Venham conosco. Zeus não irá mais incomodá-los. Seus soldados também deixaram o santuário.

As ninfas os guiaram de volta ao local de onde Aimi havia sumido anteriormente. Removeram suas armaduras, exceto Marin e Shaina, e Saori afastou-se durante algum tempo com Tháyma e Celeste para um local mais afastado e meio escondido do santuário, onde havia água corrente. A deusa pode se banhar enquanto Tháyma e Celeste davam banho em Aimi, que não fez objeções. Tháyma havia providenciado roupas para as duas e cobertores suficientes para todos. Poderiam passar a noite em uma das doze casas, mas as ninfas não gostavam da escuridão do lugar, ainda mais por os cavaleiros não estarem mais ali e devido às armadilhas deixadas lá dentro. O local onde dormiriam era bem protegido e aquecido por grandes paredes de pedra, quase como se fosse uma caverna, porém maior e bem arejada.

– Há algo que você queira me dizer? – Saori perguntou a Celeste ao notar que a menina a olhava – Seria o que eu estou pensando?

Estavam sentadas lado a lado na grama enquanto Tháyma fazia a gentileza de vestir Aimi para Saori.

– Mamãe me disse... – ela começou, sem ter ideia de como prosseguir.

– Você é como Aimi, não é? – Perguntou, deixando a garota um tanto perdida, mas feliz por a deusa já saber de sua condição – Eu estou feliz em ter você como irmã, Celeste. E tenho certeza que Aimi também.

A menina sorriu e abraçou Saori, sentindo os braços da deusa se fecharem firmemente ao seu redor e afagarem seu cabelo.

– Se os deuses não queriam que você tivesse filhos, por que Zeus pode?

– É mais uma daquelas coisas complicadas que você não entenderia agora. Mas na mitologia, desde sempre, Atena deveria fazer esse sacrifício, não os outros.

– Mamãe!

Aimi, já mais alegre e tranquila após muitos carinhos de Saori, Seiya e os outros cavaleiros, veio correndo e abraçou Saori pelo outro lado. Ela estendeu um dos braços para abraçar as duas crianças ao mesmo tempo, no mesmo instante em que uma luz dourada surgiu do contato, envolvendo as três, e todo e qualquer ferimento que Saori carregava em seu corpo desapareceu. Celeste arregalou os olhos em surpresa, nunca havia visto aquilo. Tháyma observou encantada por alguns segundos, mas logo lhes chamou a atenção.

– Vamos voltar, seus cavaleiros também precisam de cuidados. E acredito que queiram se limpar também.

Quando voltaram encontraram as ninfas em um canto, alimentando uma fogueira e os cinco cavaleiros conversando entre si. Marin estava sentada ao lado deles e Shaina encostada na parede, calada como quase sempre, mas todos pareciam enfim felizes e aliviados. Saori abaixou-se a frente de Seiya.

– Precisamos cuidar disso – falou deslizando os dedos suavemente pelos machucados em seu rosto e limpando o sangue seco com um pano molhado.

– Mas Saori... Você deve estar exausta... Ao menos você já se curou.

– Não fui eu.

Os cinco guerreiros a olharam confusos e ela olhou para Aimi e Celeste, que brincavam sentadas no chão junto com Tháyma e Marin.

– O que?! – Seiya arregalou os olhos – Elas duas? Sozinhas? Você não ajudou? – Perguntava, vendo Saori rir de seu espanto – Minha garotinha! Estou tão orgulhoso! De Celeste também! – Falou sorridente.

– Exatamente, mas elas já fizeram bastante. Deixem eu cuidar de vocês.

Sem deixar que Seiya dissesse mais nada, tomou seu rosto entre as mãos e emitiu a luz dourada e quente de seu cosmo, em pouco tempo curando completamente o cavaleiro. Depois fez o mesmo com todos eles, exceto Marin e Shaina, que haviam sido curadas em sua ausência por Celeste. As ninfas podiam curar-se rapidamente por si mesmas e estavam todas bem.

– Escutem... Há um lugar aqui perto. Bem escondido e com água corrente. Podem ir até lá tomar banho se quiserem.

Os cinco aceitaram a proposta, e foram guiados por Tháyma, que os deixou lá e voltou rapidamente, encontrando as demais ninfas, com exceção de Aeris, que aquecia as mãos perto da fogueira, já dormindo em volta. Shaina e Marin ajudavam Saori a arrumar um dos cobertores no chão, uma vez que a deusa tinha ambos os braços ocupados segurando Aimi enquanto a alimentava. Agradeceu às duas guerreiras e sentou-se apoiando as costas na parede de pedra. Tháyma caminhou até a filha, também adormecida, e deitou-se ao seu lado, puxando as cobertas e abraçando a criança.

– Não hesitem em chamar se precisarem de mim – ela falou às que ainda estavam acordadas – Boa noite.

– Boa noite – responderam juntas.

Saori olhou para Aimi, que a encarou de volta. Aqueles olhinhos azuis pareciam bem mais calmos agora, embora a bebê ainda parecesse um pouco nervosa.

– Você estava morrendo de fome... – Saori disse com um risinho – Vai ficar tudo bem agora, querida.

Acariciou de leve os cabelos da menina, notando Marin e Shaina a observarem sorridentes.

– Tenho medo de como ela vai ficar depois de tudo isso – desabafou para as duas.

– Essa criança é forte – ouviu uma voz diferente dizer e olhou para Aeris, encontrando seus olhos claros – Ela deve ficar bem assustada por um tempo, mas vai superar. Nos olhos dela vejo a mesma chama de teimosia e coragem que ardem nos olhos de Pegasu e o mesmo amor que podemos ver no seu... Atena... Por tudo isso... Nos perdoe.

– Você não tem que me dizer isso. Não foi culpa de ninguém. Até mesmo meu pai, não posso culpá-lo completamente. A tentação em ter um grande poder pode enganar uma pessoa boa e despertar em seu coração um grande mal, o que o faz seguir por um caminho errado. Tudo agora está bem e não há porque guardar ressentimentos. Eu só lamento que dessa vez tenhamos perdido dois amigos.

A ninfa olhou com tristeza para Saori, entendendo imediatamente o que ela queria dizer, e finalmente percebendo o quanto ela era parecida com Ignis e até um pouco com Celeste.

– Boa noite Marin, Shaina e... Saori – a ninfa falou, lembrando-se que Tháyma lhe dissera que a deusa preferia ser chamada daquela forma – Boa noite, pequena Aimi.

– Boa noite – responderam juntas vendo a ninfa se recolher para dormir.

– Ela está quase dormindo – Marin falou observando Aimi.

– Estava mesmo com fome – Shaina comentou.

Momentos depois as duas guerreiras também foram dormir e Saori já se sentia quase vencida pelo cansaço quando Aimi se sentiu satisfeita. Arrumou o vestido e deitou a bebê ao seu lado, lhe fazendo carinho até ela adormecer completamente.

– Saori... – Seiya apareceu falando baixo ao ver Saori já deitada e todas dormindo – Demoramos?

– Confesso que eu já estava preocupada, mas nem tanto.

Os outros cavaleiros entraram, a cumprimentando, e logo se deitaram para dormir também. Seiya deitou-se ao lado da esposa, apoiando o cotovelo no chão e estendendo a mão para afagar o rostinho de Aimi.

– Ela mamou?

– Sim, estava morrendo de fome.

– Acho que ela vai precisar muito de nós agora... Aimi não parece guardar lembranças ruins por muito tempo, mas deve estar assustada.

– Ela está. Enquanto estávamos aqui... Mesmo notando tudo bem, ela me olhou com medo.

– Eu vou fazer tudo pra que vocês duas possam ser felizes de novo, pra que tudo volte a ser como era antes, e nenhum sonho ruim nos atormente mais. Eu prometo, Saori – disse, olhando profundamente nos olhos azuis de sua deusa.

– Eu sei que vai... – respondeu, virando-se para cima e levando uma mão ao rosto de Seiya e outra a sua nuca, afagando os cabelos castanhos – Mas não vá suportar toda a dor sozinho. Lembre-se de que eu estou aqui pra você. E amanhã quando acordarmos, vamos voltar a um mundo cheio de luz.

O cavaleiro abaixou-se, unindo seus lábios aos da deusa por longos segundos e sentindo-se bem e feliz como não se sentia há dias.

– Eu te amo – sussurrou para apenas ela ouvir – Ainda bem que conseguimos trazer vocês duas de volta. Ou minha vida teria acabado aqui.

– Obrigada, Seiya – sussurrou de volta – Muito obrigada... Seu cavaleiro teimoso – ela riu – Ainda bem que você é assim. Eu te amo, meu querido cavaleiro.

Beijou-o novamente e suspirou, confortando-se quando se separaram e o marido a abraçou pelas costas, brincando com seu longo cabelo lilás até que ela adormecesse. Seiya olhou para a esposa, abraçando cuidadosamente a bebê, e sorriu. Tantas vezes quase havia perdido aquilo para sempre... Mas conseguira de novo, e estavam em segurança de novo, ao menos enquanto algum outro membro maluco da família divina de Saori não decidisse atormentá-los. Muitos já o haviam contestado por que escolhera tal caminho, onde poderia ser facilmente morto pelos deuses ou eternamente infeliz com Saori morta ou longe dele, mas jamais permitiria que as coisas acontecessem dessa forma e não poderia ter desejado nada melhor para sua vida. Deitou-se para dormir também quando ouviu risinhos dos quatro amigos e agradeceu interiormente por Saori estar em sono profundo.

– Do que estão rindo?! – Perguntou, ouvindo mais risos – Estavam nos espionando?! Oras! Mais respeito com nossa deusa! – Falou baixinho, fingindo estar zangado – Vão dormir, seus desocupados! – Dessa vez riram mais ainda.

– Silêncio! – Hyoga pediu – Querem acordar todo mundo?

Todos obedeceram, ouvindo apenas um murmúrio de choro de Aimi, que ainda dormia. Seiya olhou para a filha, vendo-a fazer uma careta em seu sono e acariciou sua barriga suavemente.

– Calma... Papai está aqui. Vai ficar tudo bem. Não tenha medo, amorzinho.

A expressão da menina se suavizou e ela agarrou o dedo de Seiya com a toda a pequena mão. Ele riu baixinho e levantou a cabeça para ver os amigos olhando para ele sorridentes.

– Estamos muitos felizes por você, Seiya – Shun lhe disse.

– Muito obrigado a todos vocês, amigos. O que seria da minha família agora se vocês todos, Shaina, Marin e as ninfas também, não estivessem aqui pra me ajudar? Obrigado. Eu nunca vou esquecer disso.

– Nós nunca deixaríamos você lutar sozinho, Seiya – Ikki lhe falou.

– Isso mesmo. Também não deixaríamos Saori se sacrificar sozinha e perder Aimi para os deuses – Shiryu lhe disse.

– Vamos dormir... – o cavaleiro de Pegasu disse por fim.

Todos se deitaram novamente, mergulhando em doces sonhos, com sorrisos satisfeitos no rosto.

******

Alguns dias haviam se passado após o final da guerra no santuário, e assim como Zeus, as ninfas haviam partido, mostrando tristeza por se separarem de Saori e dos demais. Celeste ficara profundamente triste, mas conseguira seguir em frente com a promessa de Saori que poderia aparecer sempre que se desejasse no mundo humano, mesmo que a própria deusa precisasse pedir a Zeus por isso, o que não seria necessário, pois Tháyma se comprometera a realizar essa tarefa. A menina abraçara fortemente cada um deles quando se despediram, demorando-se com Seiya, Saori e Aimi. Voltaram para a Terra, e puderam enfim descansar e ter dias tranquilos novamente. Aimi ainda parecia um tanto assustada, mas aquelas lembranças atordoantes pareciam aos poucos deixar sua mente.

A deusa aproveitava no momento um dos prazeres da vida simples de um ser humano, passear com a filha. Acabara de deixar o mercado junto com ela, e guardava as compras no carro, cuidando para que Aimi, segurando em sua saia com uma das mãozinhas, não se afastasse. Saori sentira-se estranhamente observada durante todo o tempo em que estivera fora de casa com Aimi. Cosmos familiares a seguiam bem de perto, embora ela não tivesse ideia de quem se tratasse, e só ficara tranquila porque de maneira alguma eram cosmos agressivos, mas sim calmos e gentis. Mesmo enquanto guardava as coisas no carro, permanecia a estranha sensação de que alguém as observava.

– O que você acha, querida? O papai vai adorar o almoço que vamos fazer pra ele.

Quando fechou a mala do veículo, assustou-se ao perceber dois vultos de pé ao lado. Aimi se escondeu atrás da mãe com medo, quase derrubando o pirulito que acabara de ganhar de Saori. A deusa suspirou aliviada ao reconhecer Tháyma e Arashi, vestidas como pessoas normais. Ambas olhavam as duas com um sorriso amigável. Saori sentiu Aimi tremer levemente, escondida atrás de si. A menina espiou, deixando um dos olhos azuis à vista, e Arashi acenou para ela com um sorriso.

– O que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui?

– Tenha calma – Arashi lhe pediu – Não viemos aqui para lhe afrontar, Saori, e sim como mensageiras.

– Mensageiras...? De meu pai, eu suponho.

– Sim. Ele deseja sua presença – Tháyma lhe disse.

– Diga-lhe que estou ocupada com meus afazeres humanos normais e não poderei atende-lo – respondeu apreensiva, confiava nas ninfas, mas desconfiava do que Zeus pudesse fazer, ainda que as obrigando a alguma coisa.

– É importante – Tháyma tornou a falar – Nem você nem sua família correrão perigo. Nós prometemos.

– Terei que levar Aimi junto?

– Por enquanto não será necessário. Arashi a levará até Zeus, e eu me encarregarei de levar Aimi em segurança para casa. Posso transportar até mesmo o carro junto.

– Saori!!

Celeste apareceu de repente de algum lugar, também vestida como uma criança normal, trajando um vestido rosa claro dessa vez, e pulou nos braços de Saori, que a acolheu num forte abraço, e riu junto com a menina, em seguida colocando-a no chão quando Aimi deu um leve puxão em sua saia, pedindo para também brincar com a pequena ninfa.

– Não fique com medo, querida. Você vai pra casa com Celeste. Eu vou depois – Saori falou, abaixando-se a frente de Aimi.

– Não tenho mais medo, mamãe.

– Me orgulho de você, Aimi – abraçou a bebê e a deixou com Celeste, que a segurou pela mão livre.

As duas ninfas adultas olharam em volta, certificando-se de que não havia nenhum humano por perto, e um feixe de luz branca surgiu, transportando Saori e Arashi para o Olimpo e Tháyma, Celeste e Aimi para a casa da família.

As três surgiram exatamente no corredor dos quartos da casa e Aimi imediatamente identificou a localização de Seiya, correndo para a porta entreaberta do quarto dos pais, onde ela mesma ainda dormia.

– Olá, querida! Onde está a mamãe? – Ouviram Seiya perguntar de dentro do quarto.

Quando as duas ninfas apareceram em frente à porta, Tháyma espiou cuidadosamente lá dentro e viu um Seiya recém saído do chuveiro, envolto em uma toalha, quase morrer de susto ao ver as visitas inesperadas e escorregar para o chão, causando uma imensa onda de risos em Aimi e Celeste, e um olhar de estranheza vindo de Tháyma.

– Como uma criatura tão atrapalhada conseguiu ferir o deus dos deuses?! Não dá pra acreditar! – Disse baixinho apenas para si mesma.

– Aimi! – Seiya disse levantando-se – O que ela está fazendo aqui com você?! – Perguntou assumindo posição de combate – Terei que lutar apenas de tolha? Se a Saori me pega assim, eu tô frito!!

Houve uma nova enxurrada de risos das duas crianças e viu Tháyma espalmar uma das mãos no rosto em desaprovação.

– Acalme-se, Pegasu! – Disse em tom autoritário – Não estou aqui para lutar, apenas fui encarregada de trazer Aimi em segurança até sua casa.

– Segurança?! – Perguntou de olhos arregalados – O que o pai da Saori ainda quer com a gente?! O que ele fez com ela?!

– Calma... Eu lhe explicarei tudo, mas antes, por favor... VÁ SE VESTIR!! É CONSTRANGEDOR FALAR DE ALGO SÉRIO COM ALGUÉM PRATICAMENTE DESPIDO!!!

Seiya tomou um susto, encolhendo-se um pouco diante da bronca.

– Nem minha esposa já brigou comigo assim – ele disse espantado.

Tháyma pensou em mil maneiras de responder o comentário, mas preferiu ignorar e chamou as duas meninas, que ainda riam do cavaleiro, para fora do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

******

Arashi a deixou na grande sala dourada de Zeus e despediu-se, indo para algum outro lugar do Olimpo.

– Atena... Nos encontramos de novo.

– Sim, papai. E vejo que o senhor está mais calmo e propenso a conversar e não sair soltando raios para todos os lados.

– Não torne as coisas mais difíceis do que já estão para mim! – Ele falou, tentando não parecer tão irritado – Você deve imaginar que não é nada fácil para mim estar disposto a ter uma conversa de pai e filha com você... E creio que não tivemos muitas.

– Essa deve ser a primeira de que me lembro.

– Atena! Por favor!

– Tudo bem... – disse simplesmente, lutando para parecer séria e conter o riso.

– Eu sempre estive propensa ao diálogo, mas o senhor, por não querer entender minha relação com os humanos, especialmente Seiya, sempre me reprovou sem me dar qualquer chance de lhe explicar.

O deus dos deuses levantou-se de seu trono dourado e se aproximou, fazendo Saori combater interiormente sua grande vontade de se afastar. Após os últimos acontecimentos, por mais calmo que o pai estivesse, não conseguia evitar sentir não medo, mas repulsa a ele. Zeus estendeu a mão e a pousou na cabeça de Saori.

– Para qualquer pai, sendo um mortal ou um deus, é difícil aceitar que nossos filhos tomem caminhos diferentes daqueles que esperamos. Você saberá disso quando Aimi crescer.

– Quando ela crescer eu não serei mais dona da vida dela, papai. E não importa a decisão que ela tomar. Nós a estamos criando com muito amor e dedicação, isso a tornará uma boa pessoa.

– Eu... Gostaria de vê-la uma última vez. Nem tão cedo nos encontraremos de novo.

Saori ficou pensativa. Não achava que Aimi desejava o mesmo.

– Se você permitir, Tháyma a trará aqui.

– Tudo bem...

Passados alguns minutos Tháyma apareceu com Aimi e Celeste, caminhando até Saori.

– Pegasus está nervoso e muito preocupado com você. Nem imagina o que houve quando chegamos lá – falou, ouvindo um risinho de Celeste – Eu lhe expliquei tudo. Ele não queria deixar Aimi vir aqui, mas acabou cedendo.

Zeus encarou a bebê, que o olhava bastante apreensiva e procurou o olhar da mãe, que lhe transmitiu que estava tudo bem. O deus pegou a menina no colo e ela irritou-se, dando-lhe um bom chute bem onde os cavaleiros haviam lhe ferido e ainda puxando seu longo cabelo.

– Seu pai e seus tios me fizeram um bom estrago bem aí – ele tentava retomar sua expressão calma – E sua cara de zangada é igualzinha a de Pegasu.

– Aimi! Seja boazinha! – Saori repreendeu.

– Não a culpe... Eu esperava por isso. Mesmo assim, eu desejo que você seja feliz, minha neta – falou, entregando-a para Saori – Espero que se um dia ela lembrar do que aconteceu e deste momento... Possa me perdoar de alguma forma. Está na hora de nos separarmos. Há algo que você deseje, Atena?

– Apenas... Que nos deixem viver em paz, sem ameaçar nenhum humano ou qualquer um de meus cavaleiros. E que as ninfas possam nos visitar, simplesmente como amigas, sempre que for possível. E cuide muito bem de cada um delas, especialmente dessas duas.

Zeus ficou pensativo por uns instantes, mas logo tornou a falar.

– Eu farei tudo que me pediu. Começando agora mesmo. Tháyma e Celeste levarão vocês para casa. Tháyma... Deixe as duas brincarem até não aguentarem mais antes de voltarem para cá hoje.

– Sim, eu as levarei em segurança.

– Se apressem. Não vão deixar os visitantes esperando.

Antes que Saori pudesse perguntar do que ele estava falando, Tháyma levou as demais para fora da grande sala e um novo feixe de luz branca as levou de volta à Terra, onde pousaram exatamente à frente da casa, notando uma cena estranha. Seiya corria desesperado lá dentro. E podiam ver mais duas pessoas, que não eram estranhas. Quando finalmente viu Saori do lado de fora, Seiya correu como um louco até ela.

– Saori! Por favor, me diga que você também os vês e eu não estou enxergando fantasmas!

– Fantasmas?!

Um casal saiu de dentro da casa, caminhando calmamente até onde estavam. Ninguém poderia negar que eram gêmeos. Pele clara, olhos azuis, longos cabelos dourados. Roupas humanas normais substituíam as armaduras douradas. Saori arregalou os olhos.

– Vocês... Estão vivos!

A mulher sorriu e lhe respondeu.

– Eu não tenho a mínima ideia de como vocês conseguiram derrotar Zeus ou como mudaram tanto o coração dele em tão pouco tempo, mas uma das coisas que ele fez quando voltou à lucidez foi nos dar mais uma chance.

– Nós lhe imploramos que nos deixasse vir aqui – o mais velho falou.

– Tem nossa eterna gratidão, Saori – falaram juntos, curvando-se para a deusa.

– Por favor, isso não é necessário! Vocês dois nem imaginam o quanto estou feliz por vê-los vivos! – A deusa disse sinceramente, sentindo seus olhos marejarem de felicidade.

Aimi tentava pular de seu colo e estendeu os braços na direção de Ignis, que lhe deu um enorme sorriso e acolheu a bebê nos braços, beijando seus cabelos quando Aimi a abraçou pelo pescoço, morrendo de rir por estar tão feliz.

– Me desculpe... Por tudo que eu disse antes. Por tornar tudo mais difícil – Astrapih falou para a deusa, baixando a cabeça em pesar, sentindo Saori tocar seu rosto delicadamente, e sorrir para ele.

– Não foi culpa sua. Ambos sempre foram grandes guerreiros, e nós sabemos disso. No final das contas... Se não fosse pela ajuda de vocês, poderíamos ter encontrado um destino realmente ruim, mesmo que alguns escapassem. Muito obrigada, Astrapih.

– Eu não posso negar que ainda guardo um certo ressentimento pelo que aconteceu, mas muito obrigado por proteger a Saori quando eu não pude.

Pela primeira vez viram um sorriso no rosto do gêmeo.

– Meu pai permitiu que Tháyma e Celeste passassem o dia com a gente. Eu quero que vocês fiquem também. Creio que será divertido conhecer um pouco da simples e bela vida humana.

– Seiya!! – Celeste pulou em suas costas – Vem brincar com a gente!

– Claro que sim!! – Respondeu, ajeitando a menina em suas costas e correndo com ela até onde Tháyma e Ignis brincavam com Aimi.

A deusa riu e seguiu até eles, deixando Astrapih a observá-los. O gêmeo olhou em volta, finalmente percebendo o quanto aquele planeta era belo e pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentindo-se contagiado por uma onda de risadas.

**_“Ah, o céu do amanhã será azul! Me lembrar que essa luz me guiará, como o sonho._ **

**_Ah, em meu coração guardo esse céu azul, que eternamente brilhará!”*_ **


	19. A esperança do amanhã

Seiya tirou as chaves do bolso e destrancou a porta de entrada. Saori estava ao seu lado. Shiryu junto com Shunrei e Aimi, que vinha de mãos dadas com Ryuho e Shoryu. A menina já tinha pouco mais de três anos e meio. Estava ainda mais bonita e seu cabelo curto, agora maior, estava amarrado em dois pony tails nas laterais da cabeça e ondulava nas pontas, a franja um pouco acima dos olhos. Saori assustou-se quando Seiya a pegou no colo de repente e entrou dançando feliz pela casa.

— É um menino! É um menino! É um menino!

Saori e os demais morreram de rir. Seiya estava tão feliz quanto quando haviam descoberto sobre Aimi e ele fizera a mesma coisa.

— Também estou feliz – respondeu.

— Precisamos encontrar um nome! – O cavaleiro de pegasu exclamava, fazendo sua esposa rir novamente.

— Ainda temos pelo menos seis meses e meio pra isso, Seiya.

Ele a colou no chão e olhou para Aimi que o olhava meio ciumenta.

— Vou ter um irmãozinho, papai?

— Vai sim, querida – disse quando a ergueu do chão – Mas isso é uma coisa muito boa! Você vai gostar muito dele e serão bons amigos, não é garotos? – Ele perguntou aos dois meninos, que acenaram positivamente com a cabeça – Você vai ajudar a ensinar as coisas pra ele e tomar conta dele. Terá que aprender a dividir suas coisas e a atenção com a mamãe e o papai. Mas você sempre vai ser nossa princesa – falou, beijando o pescoço da menina, que desatou a rir quando sentiu cócegas, e saiu correndo pela sala com os meninos quando Seiya a colocou no chão.

Um bom tempo havia se passado após tudo que acontecera da última vez no santuário. Embora nenhum deles acreditasse que aquela paz seria permanente, não tinham visto problemas desde então. Felizmente Aimi crescia sem parecer se abalar tanto com o que acontecera, apesar de ter passado semanas assustada e com medo de ficar muito longe de Seiya e Saori. Com a ajuda, paciência e persistência de todos, ela havia voltado ao normal e talvez mais forte do que era antes. E agora que tinha certa consciência de possuir um poder, Seiya e Saori haviam arcado com uma nova responsabilidade, ensinar à filha o que era o cosmo, como e porque controla-lo e usá-lo corretamente, algo no que ela estava se saindo bem.

Vez ou outra notavam belas flores e borboletas surgindo no jardim, ou encantadores pássaros que estranhamente pareciam observá-los, mas não se sentiam ameaçados. Sabiam que aquilo não era uma vigília, era um olá, um meio de seus amigos dos céus matarem as saudades que sentiam, e mandar lembranças a todos, isso quando não apareciam pessoalmente em algumas ocasiões.

— Papai, quando meu irmãozinho vai chegar? – Aimi perguntou, tirando Seiya de seus devaneios.

— Ainda vai demorar um bom tempo, meu amor. Precisamos de tempo pra arrumar as coisas dele, e precisamos de um nome pra ele.

— Ele vai dormir com você no seu quarto quando estiver maiorzinho, querida. Não acha isso bom?

— Sim! – Ela respondeu Saori com um sorriso, deixando-a radiante.

A atenção do grupo foi atraída por Seika e pelo restante dos cinco cavaleiros de bronze, que haviam chegado na casa e todos passaram boa parte do restante da tarde comemorando a descoberta e sugerindo nomes para o bebê, que provavelmente nasceria um pouco depois do dia 10 de junho, aniversário de quatro anos de Aimi.

******

— Saori! – Shun sussurrou o mais alto que pode quando entrou na casa junto com Ikki.

— Shun, Ikki... Vocês chegaram.

Haviam sido os primeiros a chegar. Seiya fechou a porta novamente e sentou-se no outro sofá, ao lado da irmã. Seika estava ali há quatro dias. Ela viera cuidar de Aimi enquanto Seiya estava no hospital com Saori. Tatsumi também estava com eles, mas no momento se ocupava com algumas coisas pela casa.

— Esse sorriso parece ter congelado no seu rosto há três dias – Seika riu baixinho olhando o irmão.

— Talvez você entenda isso daqui um tempo – ele respondeu com uma risada.

Seika conhecera alguém pouco depois da última batalha e os dois vinham mostrando um ótimo relacionamento, que Seiya aprovava. E embora ainda não estivessem tão perto de um “casamento”, ele desejava que um dia a irmã pudesse alcançar a mesma felicidade que ele sentia agora.

Aimi estava de joelhos no tapete, olhando fascinada para o irmão. Ela tinha agora quatro anos e havia crescido alguns centímetros em poucos meses, seu cabelo preso em duas tranças estava um pouco maior também. Saori estava meio deitada no sofá com as pernas estendidas e as costas apoiadas no braço do estofado. O pequeno bebê dormia tranquilamente aconchegado em seu tórax. Shun e Ikki se ajoelharam ao lado de Aimi, Shun afagando a cabeça da menina enquanto fitava o recém nascido, que vez ou outra se mexia, bocejava ou mudava de posição, ainda dormindo. Saori também o olhava com o sorriso mais lindo e o olhar mais doce que tinha.

— Ele é tão pequenininho e é muito parecido com o Seiya – o cavaleiro de Andrômeda comentou.

— É sim – Ikki confirmou.

Yuji também era branquinho, mas não tanto quanto Aimi. Tinha cabelo castanho claro e os mesmos olhos de Seiya. Todos já o haviam visto no dia em que nascera no hospital, mas rapidamente. Saori estava cansada e o bebê com fome, por isso os haviam visitado apenas por alguns minutos, mas ainda era impossível não olhá-lo como se fosse a primeira vez.

Logo Marin, Shaina, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shunrei e os dois meninos chegaram à casa também e Seika levantou-se para recebe-los. Já dentro da casa, todos cumprimentaram os já presentes e se acomodaram em silêncio ao redor de Saori e o bebê, que em poucos minutos emitiu um chorinho e abriu os olhos, olhando ao redor, sem realmente se importar com tantas pessoas em volta, uma vez que ainda nem enxergava perfeitamente e estava confortável nos braços de sua mãe. Ele olhou para Saori e riu, tornando impossível que ela não fizesse o mesmo. A deusa aproximou-se e beijou com cuidado a testa do filho.

— Ele é uma gracinha – Shaina falou, se derretendo com o pequeno.

— Parece que estou vendo Seiya bebê – Marin comentou ao analisar atentamente cada traço do menino, apesar de obviamente ele também se parecer com Saori.

— Ele é tão lindo, Saori... – Shunrei lhe disse.

— Igualzinho ao Seiya – Shiryu repetiu as palavras de Shun.

— Será que vai ser tão cabeça dura quanto ele? – Hyoga brincou, e riu junto com os demais da cara de Seiya, que o olhou zangado, mas por pouquíssimo tempo.

— Você está feliz, querida? – Seiya perguntou a Aimi quando se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

— Sim – ela respondeu com um sorriso – Ele é tão bonitinho.

— E vai ficar ainda mais quando crescer, assim com você – Saori lhe disse.

Momentos mais tarde todos haviam saído. Seika estava cochilando no quarto de hóspedes da casa e Aimi se distraía com seus brinquedos no tapete.

— Precisam de alguma coisa? – Tatsumi perguntou, entrando na sala.

— Não. Não se preocupe, Tatsumi. Obrigada – Saori lhe disse.

— Estou às ordens – ele disse e se retirou para a cozinha.

Seiya recostou-se novamente ao sofá, com o filho adormecido em seus braços. Saori encolheu-se ao seu lado e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, olhando de Aimi para Yuji.

— Quer ir pro quarto dormir?

— Não, ainda não.

— Não está cansada? Ainda dói?

— Não está doendo mais. Estou com sono, mas não quero dormir agora. Quero ficar com minha família.

Seiya sorriu e lhe deu um selinho, voltando a observar as duas crianças também.

— Nossa família... Tão linda e perfeita. Quem diria naquele dia que eu voltei da Grécia e nós brigamos que um dia estaríamos assim?

— Não venha me lembrar de todas aquelas brigas bobas que tivemos, nem daquelas batalhas, é o que menos quero agora – ela disse com uma risada.

— Mas foi numa daquelas batalhas, numa das mais difíceis, que eu descobri o quanto eu te amava.

— Eu me lembro daquela noite... Apesar dos problemas que tivemos, e de quase termos morrido naquele abismo, eu não quero esquecer.

— Eu te amo muito. Obrigado, Saori.

— Obrigada, Seiya. Eu também te amo muito.

******

— É uma bela criança. E tão poderoso quanto a irmã. E falando nisso, Seiya é muito parecido com a irmã.

— Você já se encantou pelo garoto... Está gostando ainda mais de crianças.

Ela riu, apesar do jeito sério com que o irmão dissera aquilo.

— Foi pra isso que nosso pai nos fez como um casal. Eu cuido dos assuntos delicados e você dos mais complicados. Mas não diga que também não ganhou certa simpatia por eles porque eu não acredito. Onde está toda aquela arrogância e superioridade do meu irmão mais velho?

— Você tem razão, esses humanos fazem eu me sentir muito estranho, ainda não entendo completamente tudo que você costuma me dizer – falou, ouvindo Ignis rir novamente.

— Vai se acostumar.

Os dois estavam bem camuflados entre as árvores que cresciam em bom número perto do lago em frente da casa, apesar do brilho das armaduras douradas.

— Celeste ficará feliz em ter notícias deles – Astrapih comentou.

— Tenha muita certeza disso. Farei o possível para trazê-la aqui amanhã mesmo. Ela precisa ver isso. Venha, temos que voltar agora.

Os dois seguiram para um pouco mais longe a fim de abrir o portal que os levaria de volta, mas não sem antes olharem uma última vez pra trás. Astrapih se manteve sério como sempre, apesar de estar feliz. Ignis abriu seu mais lindo sorriso e virou-se novamente, indo embora satisfeita.

******

— Yuji, guloso – Aimi, que estava jogada na cama o lado de Saori, brincou com o irmão, tirando risadas de seus pais.

— Você também era assim, Aimi – Saori lhe disse – Mas seu irmão é mais um pouquinho.

Seiya sentou-se ao lado dos três e observou sua esposa amamentando Yuji.

— Ele está dormindo e comendo ao mesmo tempo? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Não, não está – Saori lhe respondeu.

O menino emitiu um ruído quanto soltou a mãe e abriu os olhos novamente. Saori arrumou a roupa e ajeitou o bebê em seus braços.

— Viu? Estava acordado. Nosso garotinho só estava com preguiça de manter os olhos abertos – ela riu, beijando a bochecha do recém-nascido.

— Deixa eu segurar ele!

— Tem que ter muito cuidado, Aimi. Ele é muito pequeno e frágil. Venha pra cá – Seiya chamou.

A garota tirou os sapatos e subiu completamente na cama, se acomodando entre Saori e Seiya, e jogando as costas contra os travesseiros atrás de si. Com todo o cuidado, Saori entregou o filho para sua irmã e a instruiu sobre com segurá-lo. Felizmente Aimi absorvia facilmente o que lhe ensinavam e seguia tudo à risca, ao menos quase sempre, mas não tiveram problemas. Ela segurava o irmão com toda a alegria e cuidado do mundo e o bebê morria de rir junto com Aimi. Seiya e Saori estenderam as pernas na cama ao lado das duas crianças, para evitar que qualquer uma rolasse para o lado e olharam para a cena encantados, sentindo os olhos marejarem de alegria.

******

— Achei que ela não fosse parar de me perguntar quando Yuji vai crescer pra dormir junto com ela.

Saori riu baixinho para não despertar Yuji, vendo Seiya voltar do quarto de Aimi, já à noite. Ele andou em passos silenciosos até o berço e viu o bebê adormecido, bem protegido pelas cobertas.

— Eles parecem gostar muito um do outro. É uma pena que não vão ficar juntos pra sempre no mesmo quarto.

— Mas isso é só quando eles crescerem bastante. Até lá tem muito tempo pra se divertirem juntos – Seiya a abraçou por trás e beijou o topo de sua cabeça – E eu espero que nada mais nos atrapalhe.

Saori deixou de lado sua observação da linda lua cheia para virar-se para ele e beijá-lo.

— Não pense nessas coisas, está tudo bem. E se um dia não estiver mais, nós vamos dar um jeito de novo. Não permita, Seiya, que tais coisas te impeçam de aproveitar a nossa felicidade. Eu confio em você e sei que vai ficar tudo bem.

— Se é Atena que está dizendo isso, quem sou eu pra discordar? – Ouviu-a rir – Você tem razão.

Levou uma de suas mãos para trás de sua cabeça, brincando com os fios sedosos por algum tempo e mergulhando seu olhar no profundo azul dos olhos dela.

— Meu cavaleiro... – ela sussurrou.

— Minha deusa...

Ambos fecharam os olhos e Seiya finalmente a puxou para perto, fazendo seus lábios se encontrarem apaixonadamente.

FIM

**_“O sonho se torna amor e apenas converte-se milagrosamente em trilhas das memórias_ **

**_E assim memórias vão misteriosamente para uma jornada sem fim_ **

**_Voltam para um sonho sem fim.”_ **

**_Shine On – Horie Mitsuko_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfim chegamos ao último capítulo da fic. Estou triste, sentirei saudades, e estou muito feliz pelo bom resultado que vi escrevendo essa história. Agradeço novamente a Claudio Gama que me ajudou a desenvolver vários pontos da fanfic em quase todos os capítulos, fazendo com que a história ficasse ainda melhor, e ainda ajudou a criar nossos queridos gêmeos dourados. O que seria da história sem eles?
> 
> Agradeço a todos que leram, acompanharam e me incentivaram. Espero que que tenham se divertido e se emocionado, que acompanhem também futuras histórias, e o mais importante, que tenham captado mais uma vez a importante mensagem que CDZ traz para todos nós: Nunca desista daquilo que você ama, por mais impossível que pareça de se alcançar ou proteger algo ou alguém. Supere seus limites e lute até o fim! Voe, o mais alto que puder e cada vez mais forte! Faça elevar o cosmo no seu coração, pois as asas de um coração sonhador ninguém irá roubar!
> 
> Muito obrigada a todos! Por Atena! o/


End file.
